


Heat

by goodform2011



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodform2011/pseuds/goodform2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After circling around each other in Neverland, everything changes on the journey back to Storybrooke. Emma's not sure if it's a flicker or an eternal flame, but she finds herself drawn to the enchanting Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.

I began writing this story right after Emma and Captain Hook's kiss in Neverland. Everything that has happened on the show afterwards wasn't known when I wrote this, so there will be some creative license taken.

This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.

* * *

There had been a fight to free Henry. In the chaos of the fight, Killian managed to pin the nefarious boy to the ground with a sword to his throat, using squid ink to temporarily paralyze him. The helpless boy made a plea for his life, vowing to give Killian anything he asked for. Killian's bargain had been specific. "Safe passage back to Storybrooke for myself, Henry, Baelfire, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and David." There was no mention of Gold, and no one really expected there to be. They all thought that leaving his crocodile in Neverland was a fitting revenge that he couldn't pass up, but the only problem was that hadn't been Killian's true intention.

As the Jolly Roger set sail, Emma stood at the bow of the ship as the wind whipped around her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders in an effort to keep warm. She had tried everything she could think of since they'd returned to the Jolly Roger to get warm but even the jacket she'd left on the ship couldn't keep the chill away.

"Are you cold, Love?" Killian's arrogant voice cut through the song of the sea, "I'll be happy to keep you warm."

Emma turned to see the cocky grin of a certain pirate fixed in place. She was about to put him in his place when his eyes softened, the same soft eyes that had searched hers the one time they'd kissed. The memory of that moment brought about the heat she'd been missing.

So much had changed since their stolen moment. Neal was alive and wanting to fight for her. They'd rescued Henry with Killian managing to get the upper hand on Peter Pan in the process. As Emma owed Killian more than she could ever put into words, she decided to let Killian's suggestive comment go as she brushed past him on the way to her cabin.

"Sleep well, Love," Killian spoke, mostly to the sea before he returned to the helm of the ship where Neal was pouring over the star charts. They'd clearly left Neverland's realm as the stars didn't align with the map, but no one had expected that Pan would have sent them right back to Storybrooke. They could be in any realm. They would eventually make it back to Storybrooke safely, but there might be at least one adventure more to get them there.

"We're in the right realm," Neal told Killian.

"How can you be certain?" Killian glanced at the charts.

"These stars align," Neal pointed to a series of stars on the chart and then to the clear sky above.

"Aye," Killian agreed as he studied the charts, "But we're nowhere near Storybrooke."

"About as far away as he could put us," Neal agreed as he pulled out the rolled up map of the globe Killian had procured during his brief stay in Storybrooke and pointed of the coast of Australia. "We're about here. There's a passage here, through Panama, but there is no telling how long it will take us to get home even with perfect weather conditions."

"Is this island safe enough to stop for supplies?" Killian asked. He was in uncharted territory. He had to rely on his travel companions to guide them to safe ports. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Neal wouldn't jeopardize the safety of his son or Emma.

"Should be safe enough," Neal nodded.

"We'll drop the sails for the night and start towards this Australia in the morning," Killian stated. They were all tired after their exhausting rescue mission. Rest was needed more than a replenishment of supplies.

Neal nodded as he made his way below deck to the cabin Henry had claimed for the two of them, leaving Killian to drop the sails and secure the ship for the evening.

"Need a hand?" David's voice called to him from the other side of the ship as Mary Margaret made her way below deck.

"Maybe just one," Killian nodded once.

"You said I couldn't leave Neverland," David reminded him as they worked together to lower the sails, "How long until this poison returns?"

"It won't," Killian assured him, "That was part of my bargain with Pan. He has control of who leaves Neverland, even after being infected with Dreamshade and drinking the restorative water."

David was at a complete loss for words. Killian had given him his life back without strings.

"I don't know how to thank you," David managed after several moments.

"I didn't do it for you," Killian avoided eye contact.

"Emma," David realized.

Killian forced the lump in his throat down as he nodded once more.

"You're a better man than I've given you credit for," David stated.

"You aren't the first to sell me short, Mate," Killian replied as he pulled his flask after their task was accomplished and took a long drink before offering it to David, "And I'm sure you won't be the last."

"So what happens now?" David asked as he found a solid surface to sit on as he took a drink of the offered beverage.

"We make our way back to Storybrooke," Killian shrugged.

"Will you be sailing away on your next adventure after that?" David asked.

"I never think that far ahead," Killian smirked slightly, "It's quite dangerous in my line of work."

"For what it's worth, I take back what I said about you in Neverland," David replied.

"It's not worth much now that Neal's back," Killian sighed in defeat, "And I won't complicate Emma's life."

"I don't think things are as cut and dry as you might believe," David stated.

"They're a family," Killian shook his head, "I've been through that once. I won't tear apart a second one."

"They're a fractured family," David amended, "Neal may be Emma's first love, but their story is complicated. It may not end with a happily ever after."

"But it will be up to them to decide," Killian stated as he left David up top as he made his way to the Captain's Quarters. He knew sleep wouldn't come easily, but there were far less questions for which he didn't have any answers.

Emma had been restless as she tried desperately to get warm. Even out of the breeze, she could still feel the chill. Wrapped up in as many blankets as she could find, her body shivered. Before she could over think her action, she was standing outside Killian's cabin. She was about knocking but she didn't want him to have the opportunity to turn her away. She turned the knob instead and pushed her way inside.

Killian's room was covered in shadows provided by the moon through the portside windows, but she could make out his silhouette on the bed. He appeared to be asleep. She summoned every bit of strength she had as she climbed into bed with him.

She heard his breath hitch as the soft mattress dipped.

"Emma," his voice sounded bewildered yet groggy, "What are you doing here?" He thought his eyes were betraying him as she shifted on his bed to lie next to him.

"I can't get warm," she wrapped her arms around his torso as she settled against him, "I haven't been warm since our kiss. It's like you sucked the warmth right out of me. Don't make a big thing out of this. Don't make any of your usual sexual innuendos, just share your warmth."

Killian didn't comment further as he pulled the bedcovers over her shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around her. They were silent for several minutes as she soaked in every bit of warmth he was offering.

"Where's your hook?" she inquired to break the silence of the room.

"On the table," he motioned towards the ornate table in the corner.

"I didn't know you ever willingly took your hook off," she spoke softly as she pulled lightly at his shirt.

"I'd hate to cut this handsome face," he grinned into the darkness, "I tend to flail about in my sleep."

"You didn't remove it in Neverland," she reminded him.

"I don't have a psycho adolescent after me on this ship," he explained, "Just a pretty lass looking for warmth."

She said nothing but was thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Silence engulfed the room. Emma could feel the warmth seep into her body through every point her body was connected to his, most acutely from his palm flat at her back. She could feel it burning through the thin shirt she'd worn during their adventure. She wouldn't have been surprised to see his handprint burned into her back, but she relished the contact.

"Why are you so warm?" she asked as she scooted herself a fractional bit closer, "Are you sick?"

"It's just my natural heat," he told her, "I've never had a complaint before."

"I'm not complaining now," she replied, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually don't have this problem."

"Do you find it at all curious that you came to me and not Neal?" he vocalized the only thought he'd been having since he'd first sensed her presence.

Guilt hit her in the pit of the stomach. She hadn't given it a moment's thought. Neal was supposed to be the love of her life. She'd grieved his loss so deeply when they thought he'd died, but she was in the arms of another man only a few days after he'd come back to her for a second time. She didn't know how to respond to Killian's question, so she let it hang in the air.

Killian let her off the hook, so to speak. They had a long journey ahead of them and time to figure everything out. They needed rest, her probably more than anyone. Her worry for Henry didn't allow for much restful sleep.

"Good night, Killian," she whispered into the darkness.

Those three words spun around in his head for what felt like hours. It wasn't 'Good night, Hook'; it was 'Good night, Killian'. She'd never used his given name before. He nearly drove himself mad trying to analyze what it meant. Was there hope? Did he have a chance? Would it be a mistake to do the honorable thing of walking away so Neal, Emma, and Henry could be a family? He had so many questions but still no answers. All he had was this beautiful woman that was slowly worming her way into the heart he'd locked up several centuries ago.

In the morning, Emma smiled her thanks for sharing his warmth but said nothing as she slipped out of his room. She said nothing more than was necessary to Killian during the day, but that evening as he lay in bed he felt her join him again.

It became a routine. During the day they said only what was necessary, but at night they'd share his bed and his warmth in as innocent a way as there could be. Light conversation was had. Killian was dropping his guard with her in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

Killian noticed during the daylight hours that Emma wasn't allowing herself to reconnect to Neal in the way that was expected. He'd thought that she'd have him wrapped up in her arms and making all sorts of plans for their future together, but she could hardly stand to be near him.

Neal was almost pushy about reconciling. When she was standing against the rail looking out over the horizon, he went to her side. At first he'd put an arm around her waist only to have it pushed away almost instantly. He stopped seeking a physical connection in the hopes of establishing an emotional connection would pave the way for them to reunite.

Killian didn't think it was his place to pry. They'd banter back and forth for a few minutes each evening and then fall into a restful sleep but their conversations never went there. The future was never discussed. The benefit he found of having Emma sleeping next to him was that his dreams didn't haunt him in the way they usually did.

* * *

"You're quiet, Captain," Emma approached him as he studied a current map, "And I'm not the only one noticing."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Killian asked as he chanced a glance in her direction, "Run around the ship obnoxiously."

"That would be more your usual personality," Emma stated as she caressed his arm. It wasn't meant to feel intimate, but they both felt the electricity pass between them, electricity that had been building for the weeks they'd been aboard his ship.

"I'll try to be more obnoxious around everyone," Killian flashed his familiar grin as their fingers tangled together for a few moments. Everyone aboard the ship was too preoccupied that no one noticed their moment.

"We're close to Storybrooke, aren't we?" Emma concluded as she glanced at the map over his shoulder. His markings were getting closer and closer to their destination.

"A day or two depending on the wind," he confirmed.

"It will be good to step on solid ground again," she sighed as she pulled her hand away as Henry's voice wafted towards them. Killian couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed in his news that they would be home soon. "I have to admit, I'm beginning to understand your love of the sea. It's intoxicating."

"That's the rum, Love," Killian held out his flask to her.

"Bloody pirate," she rolled her eyes, imitating his accent as best she could as she pushed the flask away.

Henry came up and asked if they could resume their sailing lessons.

"Grab the wheel, Mate," Killian encouraged him as he went about putting Emma's son through the paces. Henry was thoroughly enjoying his time as Killian's first mate in the same way Baelfire had during his brief stay aboard.

Emma watched the pair's interaction with fascination. Killian was different around Henry. He'd dropped his cocky 'pirate act', the same one he'd dropped at night with her, and Henry found the pirate captivating. He's soaked up the pirate's stories in a way that was usually reserved for his book of fairytales.

As Emma glanced across the ship her eyes found Neal's as he spoke with Regina. She knew being with him made more sense. He was Henry's father and her first love, but he was also the man that left her when she was seventeen to take the fall for his crime, the man that had knocked her up and left her to give birth in prison. She was beginning to wonder if when she was grieving on the island for him if she was grieving for the good times they'd had together. Now that he was flesh and blood again, she couldn't see past all the ways he'd hurt her, all the ways he'd let her down.

It made things worse that Neal was trying so hard to be that person Emma needed him to be. She tried, but she couldn't see the man that she'd remembered, the one that she'd planned to drive to Tallahassee with. They had both changed so much.

"You looked torn today, Love," Killian told her when she'd joined him that evening for their ritual evening's sleep. Neither could shake the feeling that this might be their last opportunity.

"I am," she admitted. The future was coming soon. They had to get things out in the open before it was too late.

"If I'm complicating things…" he began.

"Don't you dare offer to do the noble thing now," she hissed.

"Are you wanting me to complicate things?" he asked as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The sincerity in his eyes erased any composure she had.

"What if I say I don't know?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she buried her head in his chest as the tears came. She hated showing anyone this emotional side of herself, but she couldn't stop the flood. The emotions of the trip were simply too much. She needed to let them out, and she felt safe with him. "I worry that when we get back to Storybrooke you're going to punt us off this ship and just sail away."

Killian had to admit that had been his original plan, but she was complicating things. As conflicted as she was about what she was feeling, he was equally so. He'd convinced himself after nearly three hundred years that he'd never find anyone to chisel away at his stoned heart. Then he'd met her. Things changed, slowly. Little by little he felt himself returning to that man he'd once been, Killian Jones, not the hard edged Captain Hook coined himself.

"The sea will always be waiting for me," he told her, "I can stay in Storybrooke…for a little while."

"For how long?" she asked as her eyes dried slightly.

"Until you tell me to set sail," he offered as his thumb wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"You know why," he told her as he tilted her chin slightly, giving him a better angle as his lips pressed against her. He was gentle, giving her every chance to pull away. Their last kiss had been aggressive, leaving them both out of breath and slightly dazed. This was a kiss that warmed her to the core as their limbs tangled. She sought more, but he held a piece of himself back. He couldn't give her everything she was searching for, not yet.

"Killian," she whispered into the darkness as she caressed his chin when their lips separated. He could hear in her voice what she was truly asking for.

"When you decide," he vowed as he pecked at her lips lightly.

She nodded as she held him close. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma," he pressed a kiss to her temple.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the phrase?" David asked his wife as he spotted land through the telescope, "Land ho!"

The traveling party all gathered at the rail and watched as Killian navigated them towards the familiar shore. Emma's eyes locked with Killian's to remind him of the promise he'd made as he maneuvered the ship into a vacant slip. They were greeted by an anxious Belle who always had an eye on the horizon in hopes of seeing her love's return. Mary Margaret took the task of breaking it to the woman that Gold had stayed behind in Neverland. The young brunette was appropriately devastated as more anxious townspeople approached the dock to welcome the party home.

Henry anxiously pulled his father off the ship as he began telling the tale to the townspeople of how he was rescued, yet Emma hung back for a few moments to have one last private conversation with Killian.

"You promised," she pulled at the lapel of his jacket.

"I did," he nodded as he kissed her softly, "I will keep my promise."

"I'll figure things out," she vowed.

"You know where to find me."

She nodded slightly as she tugged at his jacket lapels again, bringing his lips against hers in a kiss that was every bit as powerful as their first.

There was a clearing of a throat behind them that caused them to freeze. Emma turned around slowly expecting the worst-case scenario of Neal finding them, but it was Mary Margaret that had happened upon them.

"This is a surprise," Mary Margaret stated the obvious, "I figured you'd hung back to offer Hook a private thanks for helping to rescue Henry, but I think just saying the words would have been sufficient."

"I...ah..." Emma fumbled for a reply.

"How long as this been going on?" her mother asked.

"It's complicated," Emma managed to get out.

"I should think so," Mary Margaret nodded.

"We...I didn't plan for this. It just happened," Emma explained.

"What exactly has happened?" Mary Margaret prodded.

"Just what you saw," Killian offered, "Nothing more."

"So one kiss," Mary Margaret concluded.

"Maybe a few more," Emma amended, "But nothing further than kissing."

"Does Neal know?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma shook her head.

"You owe him the truth," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Yes, I do," Emma agreed, "And I'll tell him."

"Good," Mary Margaret agreed as she redirected her gaze towards the pirate, "Hook, thank you for everything you did to help us find Henry. I hope that words are sufficient. I'm not as physical with my gratitude as my daughter."

"More than," Killian snickered in amusement.

"Are you staying in Storybrooke for long?" Mary Margaret asked. It was a loaded question. If he said yes then Mary Margaret would know that there was more behind the kiss than simple gratitude.

"For a while," Killian's eyes connected with Emma.

"We'll be having a welcome home celebration for Henry at Granny's diner," Mary Margaret stated, "You should join us. You were instrumental in bringing him home safe and sound."

"I'll be there," Killian confirmed.

"I'll send David or Henry along with the details when we have them," Mary Margaret stated.

Killian kissed Emma's hand and watched her walk off the ship with her mother.

Mary Margaret had the decency to wait on discussing Killian until they were completely alone, but she was harsh in her accusations.

"What are you thinking getting into a relationship with two men?" Mary Margaret hissed.

"You don't get to judge me for this," Emma hissed back, "You dated David when he was still technically married to Kathryn."

"That was completely different," Mary Margaret defended her actions, "David and I were under a spell and made to believe we were different people."

"It doesn't make the action any less wrong," Emma held firm, "And to be clear I don't have a relationship with either man. I don't know what I have with either of them, but thank you for making it clear that you are not who to turn to in figuring this out. Thanks for the support, Mom."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes went wide in surprise as Emma turned to walk out of the apartment. She dove for her daughter's hand, but Emma shrugged her off.

"I'll be staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for the time being," Emma slammed the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" David entered the apartment, narrowly avoiding Emma's rage as she'd stormed out of the building.

"I caught her kissing Hook!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

David seemed surprised but not in the way his wife had expected. It was if he'd known more than he was letting on.

"Did you know anything about this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm as surprised as you," he replied.

"But," she prompted him.

"I'm surprised, yet not," he responded, "They've been dancing around each other since the Enchanted Forest."

"I just don't understand how she can be kissing Hook when Neal is back," Mary Margaret replied, "She was nearly inconsolable when she thought Neal was dead, yet now she can barely look at him."

"She's torn," he replied, "I was there myself not that long ago. I was married to Kathryn yet in love with you. There was supposed to be a connection, a history, with her, but when I was with her I felt nothing."

"It's different with Emma and Neal," Mary Margaret insisted, "Their history is real."

"And complicated," David reminded her, "Whatever you think of either man, this is for Emma to decide. As her parents all we can do is be supportive."

"I'm a horrible mother," Mary Margaret realized as she began to tear up. A thought she'd had on the island resurfaced, "I haven't been able to comfort her once since we realized she was ours. Instead of supporting her and helping her through what must be a most difficult decision, I criticized her and questioned her judgment."

"We're still learning," David assured her as he gathered her into his arms to console her, "We'll make things right."

"I'm a horrible mother," she repeated. She was inconsolable as she cried on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

 

"I didn't expect to see you tonight, Love," Killian felt the bed dip as Emma joined him late in the evening. He'd heard her footsteps cross the ship as she came onboard but didn't allow himself to believe she was there until she was in his bed.

"Cold," she wrapped herself in his arms. She felt like ice against him at first. "Still can't get warm."

"Is that all I am to you right now?" he tried to make light of their current arrangement, "A bed warmer?"

"You're more than that, and you know it," she thumped the heel of her hand against his shoulder.

"How was your first day back on solid land?" he asked as he folded his hook-less arm behind his head.

"Awful," she mumbled into his chest.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he prodded her gently.

"No," she shook her head slightly.

"Was it Neal?" Killian asked, "Did you talk to him?"

"Not yet," she shook her head as she pressed a finger to his lips, "No more talking. I need sleep."

"Sleep," he caressed the exposed piece at her back where her shirt had ridden up when she'd joined him in bed.

She was gone the next morning before he woke. There was a handwritten note of thanks left on the pillow where her head had rested and a slight tingle on his lips. Her natural scent emanated from the pillow and the space she'd occupied was still warm to the touch. She'd clearly just left, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she made her escape.

Killian purposely banged his head against the headboard in hopes of clearing his mind. He'd never felt this twisted and confused in all his life. There were no limits to what he'd do for Emma if she asked. He'd take on that pipsqueak Pan and bring back his bloody crocodile for her. Milah had never inspired him to be the better man like Emma.

He would always love Milah and have a place for her in his heart, but he thought he might be ready to let her go if Emma gave him a chance to show what kind of man he was capable of being.

As he made his way onto the deck there was a visitor waiting for him, but he knew it wasn't a social call.

"Stay away from, Emma," were the first words Neal hissed.

"I don't know what you mean, Mate," Killian kept the conversation light. Emma wouldn't have had the time to tell her one time love about whatever it was that was going on with them.

"She barely looks at me," Neal stated, "I know you had something to do with that. Have you been poisoning her mind like you poisoned my mother's?"

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about. Had Milah asked, I would have moved heaven and earth to get you back to her," Killian told him sincerely.

"You're lying," Neal growled.

"What would I have to gain?" Killian challenged him.

"Emma," Neal responded simply.

"If Emma tells me to keep my distance, I will," Killian vowed, "You may want to take your issues up with her."

"I will," Neal assured him.

"Next time you step aboard my ship, you'd better have permission," Killian warned Neal as his eyes turned cold.

"Just want to make sure we understand each other," Neal replied, "Emma, Henry and I will be a family, and you will not interfere in that."

Killian didn't dignify Neal's declaration with a response.

"Don't trip on your way off my ship," Killian stated.

Killian didn't have a moment to gather his wits when David came aboard just as Neal left.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed, "I need to start drinking earlier in this bloody port."

"Everything alright, Captain?" David asked as he handed him a bottle of rum that he'd procured for the man that saved his life. There wasn't going to ever be enough alcohol to thank the pirate properly, but it was a start.

"Busy morning," Killian muttered.

"Saw Neal leaving," David nodded in understanding, "Bet that was a cheery conversation."

"I'm confusing Emma," Killian relayed the general gist of the previous conversation.

"Is that really in dispute?" David asked, "Mary Margaret told me about catching you and Emma kissing."

"If you're here to tell me to stay away from Emma, you can save your breath," Killian told him, "I told Emma I would stay until she had time to figure things out. To you I may be a ruthless, deceitful pirate, but I'm a pirate that keeps his word."

"Killian, I owe you my life. You didn't have to take me to that spring to heal me so I could help Emma rescue her son. You didn't have to risk your own life in fighting those demented lost boys. You didn't have to negotiate our safe passage home. You did all of that. When I said that you were not right for my daughter, I was about as wrong as I could be. You are exactly the type of man for my daughter," David stated, "If she were to choose you in the end, I will be more than supportive."

"She won't," Killian shook his head, "When she gives it the appropriate amount of thought, she'll tell me to set sail."

"I've never had to watch a woman that I love die before me, so I cannot imagine what you went through when you lost Milah. What I do know is that you have carried that pain with you for three hundred years, so I understand why you are guarding your heart. I hope that being that guarded doesn't keep you from having a chance with Emma," David stated.

"Is that some sort of roundabout way of saying you approve?" Killian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's my way of saying that I trust my daughter and will support whatever decision she makes," David stated.

"As will I," Killian nodded.

"You really care for her," David realized.

"Aye," Killian nodded.

"Just between us," David lowered his voice to avoid anyone overhearing, "I'm pulling for you, Mate."

Killian smirked in reply.

"I was sent here to invite you to Henry's welcome home dinner tonight at Granny's," David stated, "We hope you'll join us."

"I will," Killian confirmed.

"Then we'll see you there," David tapped his back, "I'll buy you a drink. Make sure you bring your dancing shoes."

"Sorry, dancing shoes?" Killian asked in confusion.

"It's an expression," David chuckled, "It means be ready to have a good time."

"I'm a pirate, Mate," Killian reminded him, "We're always ready for a good time."

* * *

 

Killian was unprepared for the hero's welcome he received from most of the town's residents. Henry had apparently been busy regaling the stories of his adventure for all that would listen as he made his way around town. Neal sat in the corner, sending Killian daggers with his eyes as people lined up to buy the 'hero' one drink after another.

There were two others that stayed on opposite sides of the room, Emma and Mary Margaret, though neither made mention of the current rift mother and daughter were going through. No one in attendance had a clue anything was amiss.

"You going to make it aboard your ship tonight, Captain?" Emma teased him as he swayed back and forth, feeling the effects of the enormous amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Even with his high tolerance level, he was beyond drunk. Emma had volunteered to get Killian safely back to the Jolly Roger despite Neal's enormous protest. "If I didn't know better, I'd accuse you of being a lightweight."

"What is this lightweight you speak of?" Killian's speech was slurred.

"It means you can't hold your liquor," Emma explained.

"Pish," he scoffed, "I'm a bloody pirate. If there's one thing we can do, its hold our liquor." As he said it he almost stepped off the dock into the water. Emma redirected him at the last moment to keep him dry. Navigating the steps to the ship proposed another challenge, but he managed to get himself over the rail and onto the deck, though he was far from the graceful sailor she was used to seeing.

"Let's get you to a bed before you hurt yourself," Emma guided him to his quarters.

"Do you think I'm an alcoholic pirate?" he asked as he flopped down on the bed, his arms and legs spread out to take up the entire bed.

"I believe you can hold your liquor, despite tonight's performance to the contrary," Emma tugged at his boots until they came off, "And you're proud to be a pirate."

"But could you love a pirate with a drinking problem?" he asked.

Emma froze for a moment as his question hung in the air. He was drunk enough that she knew he wouldn't remember their conversation in the morning. He was also drunk enough that there wasn't a filter between his brain and his mouth. Everything that was coming out was a thought he'd been having.

"I could," she told him, "If he's the person that I think he is, I could."

"Stunningly handsome, quick witted, charmingly arrogant…" he began listing what he thought were his best assets.

"Kind heart, willing to help a friend, brave," she added.

"And stunningly handsome, quick witted, charmingly arrogant," he repeated.

"Frustratingly enough, I do like those traits," she sighed, "You wear them well."

"I knew you liked me," he gave her a big, toothy grin.

"I do," she nodded as she eyed his hook. She remembered from their previous conversations that he probably shouldn't keep it on, but she didn't know how he removed it. "Killian, are you too drunk to remove your hook?"

"My hook?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, that shiny thing at the end of your arm. It's pointy and sharp," she reminded him as she lifted his arm to jar his memory.

Killian used whatever sobriety he had in him to disengage the hook and remove the brace it was attached to. When she turned back around after laying the hook on the table, he was passed out. She didn't hesitate to join him.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Killian had become used to hangovers over his three hundred years. Drinking like a fish tended to bring them on, but waking up this morning had been especially difficult. There was a cup of water next to two funny looking objects waiting for him next to his hook. Next to them was a note in Emma's handwriting instructing him to swallow the objects whole.

He waited awhile for his headache to subside before deciding to venture out and truly explore the town for the first time. He'd been too occupied with his vendetta before to appreciate its small town charms.

His first stop was the library he'd vaguely remembered breaking into months before. His appearance startled the librarian.

"It's Belle, right?" Killian ventured nervously. He'd done unspeakable things to the woman before him. He didn't blame her one bit for her reaction to his presence. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to make amends. Truthfully he didn't even know what he was doing when he first stepped inside.

"It is," Belle responded coldly.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see," he began, "But I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you. I had no right to involve you in my revenge against Rumplestiltskin. I am truly sorry."

His apology appeared to catch Belle by surprise. It took several minutes for her to come up with some sort of reply. Having managed to find good even in the coldest of men, she managed to find compassion for the man standing before her.

"You were in love with Rumple's wife, weren't you?" Belle responded, the harshness lessening slightly in her eyes.

"Very much," Killian nodded, "But that doesn't justify my actions. My only explanation is that my judgment was so clouded that I couldn't think rationally. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me."

"What happened in Neverland?" Belle ventured the question that had been on the tip of her tongue at Henry's party, "Why was Rumple left there?"

"He left the ship before we got to Neverland," Killian explained, "We never saw him again. Neal said he saw him on the island. When we managed to rescue Henry, I got the upper hand on Pan who offered me anything in exchange for sparing his life. Had the Dark One been with us, I might have bargained for his safe passage when I bargained to let everyone else go free, but he honestly didn't cross my mind. By the time he did, we were sailing away and it was too late."

"Is there a way to get him back?" Belle asked as tears welled in her eyes. She'd been struggling with the thought she'd never see her love again since Mary Margaret had told her of his fate.

"There might be," Killian nodded, "But none that I will be a part of. Pan is not the sort to forget how I got the upper hand. He has a long memory and a thirst for vengeance. I will not be returning."

"But there is hope," Belle smiled through the tears that continued to build.

Killian conceded to the possibility as he took in the rows and rows of books. "What sort of place is this?"

"It's a library," Belle explained, "People are able to check out these books and when they are finished they return them to check out others."

"That's a novel idea," Killian stated, "Can anyone check out these books?"

"Anyone with a library card," Belle nodded.

"How does one obtain this card?" he asked.

"I just need a bit of personal information to put in my computer," she pointed towards the screen, "Would you like one?"

"Does it cost anything?" he inquired, "I don't yet have any currency for this land."

"Completely free, as long as you return the book damage free within one month of it being checked out," Belle explained.

Killian nodded as Belle began her questions.

"Name…Captain Hook," she typed into the computer.

"Could we use Killian Jones?" he asked, "It's my given name."

Belle erased her original entry and modified it as he requested, "Address?"

Killian shook his head as he didn't understand the question.

"Where are you staying in Storybrooke?" she clarified.

"Aboard my ship," Killian replied.

"We'll put the marina in as the address," she replied as she pecked away at the keyboard again, "Date of birth?"

Killian gave her a blank look.

"When were you born…what was the date?" she amended.

Killian shrugged as he didn't have a clue. He'd long ago given up on celebrating such a day.

"We'll put October 23, 2011," Belle stated, "That is the date that Emma arrived in Storybrooke and time seemed to start again. It's sort of a day that is celebrated around here."

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Emergency contact," she asked, "Who would we contact if something happened to you or if we couldn't contact you for any reason?"

Killian's first reaction was to list Emma, but decided against it and stated, "David Nolan."

Belle was surprised by his response but said nothing as she continued to type away.

"Why don't you look around for your first book to check out while I finish with your application?" she suggested before she had an important thought, "Killian, do you know how to read?"

"Aye," he confirmed as he went about scanning the titles. It was never something that he talked about, but he was an educated man. It had been a requirement to become an officer in the King's Navy.

It took Killian a long while and eventually a suggestion from Belle to decide what would be his first title, "Treasure Island".

On his way out there was a board with several items posted. He inquired the nature of it.

"People post notices on it. Some are people who lost items. Some are people who found items. Some are looking for work, others are looking for workers," she explained as she scanned the board and took down one of the postings she thought he might be interested in, "If you're looking for some sort of income, the cannery is looking for fishermen with their own ships to bring in their daily catch."

Killian accepted the index card and thanked her for her help.

His next stop of the day was the cannery where he and the foreman negotiated what he considered a fair price for his services.

* * *

 

"How's the head, Captain?" Ruby inquired as Killian bellied up to the counter of Granny's diner in the early evening.

"I've experienced worse," he smiled slightly, "Ruby, I was hoping to barter a meal for the evening. I don't have any currency as of yet, but I negotiated for an income at the cannery."

"We'll open you a tab," she offered.

"Tab?" he repeated in confusion. It was apparently a day meant to learn much.

"We keep track of what you order each time you're in here, and then you can pay us at the end of the month," she explained.

"This tab arrangement could work," Killian agreed, "At least until I have a steady flow of income."

"Turning honest, Pirate?" Ruby bit her lip to hide her amusement.

"Looking for a way to fit in," he responded with an amused smirk of his own, "Haven't had that in a long while. Might be nice."

"What will you have?" Ruby asked as she handed him a menu.

Killian scanned the menu and made his selection just as the bell announced the greeting of a new patron. Killian didn't have to look to know that it was Emma. He could feel her presence as soon as she walked in.

"Found your way off your ship, I see," Emma teased as she parked herself on the available stool next to him, "How's the head?"

"Tender," he admitted as their eyes locked for a moment.

Emma wanted to kiss his temple to ease his pain, but the public place prevented such a gesture. Just talking to him was going to send the town's gossips into a frenzy.

"What can I get you, Sheriff?" Ruby asked as she stood at the ready to take her order.

"I'll wait," Emma responded, "Henry and Neal are meeting me soon, but I'll take a water."

Ruby left to retrieve the beverage.

"Henry's idea," Emma added once she and Killian were alone. Her tone told him that she wasn't altogether thrilled with the idea.

"You don't owe me any explanations," he assured her.

"What's this?" Emma asked as she caught sight of the book he'd laid next to him when he'd arrived, "Treasure Island?"

"Library book, recommended by the librarian," he explained.

"You went to the library?" she responded in surprise.

"I wanted to apologize to Belle for involving her in my vendetta against the bloody crocodile," he explained, "I was then curious about what a library was, so she explained it to me and signed me up for a library card."

"Didn't they have libraries in your day?" Emma asked.

"The were a bit different back then," Killian replied, "You didn't need a card to take a book. They relied a bit more on the honor system back then."

"So you got a library card?" she bit her lip to keep from bursting out with laughter. She didn't know why but the thought of him sorting through books of the library tickled her. She'd always suspected he was an educated man.

"Do you need proof?" he grinned as he pulled the card from his jacket pocket to show to her.

"I suppose Treasure Island is an appropriate first choice," she replied, "I want a book report from you when you're done."

"Sorry, book report?" he asked. He hated how inquisitive he had to be that day. This world truly baffled him.

"It's something students do in school. After they've read a book, they are required to give a report explaining the plot and their views of the story. It's mostly done to prove that they've actually read the book. Some reports are written, others are given orally," she explained.

"Which would you prefer, Swan?" he inquired.

"I deal with enough paperwork at the station," she replied.

"Oral it is," he gave her a leering grin just as the door chimed the arrival of two more patrons.

"We'll talk later," Emma spoke quietly as she left to join Henry and Neal for their meal.

Killian finished his meal as quickly as possible.

"Your tab is open, Captain," Ruby assured him as he swallowed the last bite of his tasty meal, "No skipping town without paying."

"Thank you for the meal," he nodded as he left without giving into the temptation of watching the reunited family share their meal.

True to Emma's word, she'd joined him that night after Neal and Henry went back to Gold's store where Neal had taken up residence since their return.

They'd bantered for a few minutes about the few chapters of Treasure Island that he'd already consumed before they fell in a companionable slumber as was becoming their routine.

* * *

 

"You're awake early," Emma smiled as her eyes greeted with the sight of his beautiful blues in the early morning. She was used to slipping out without discussion, "Did you sleep alright?"

He nodded as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you off to work?"

"After a quick shower and a change of clothes," she confirmed, "I have to stop by Gold's shop to take Henry to the bus stop."

"Let's start the day right," he suggested as he tangled his hand in her hair and angled her chin as his lips pressed against hers firmly.

"I want to play hooky today," she pulled away gasping for breath.

"Then who will defend the townspeople from scalawags like me?" he smirked.

"Good point, I'd best start recruiting myself a small army to defend the town against the Killian Joneses of the world," she smiled as she detangled herself from his limbs, "I'll see you soon."

"Come here, Sheriff," Killian beckoned her back to him to kiss her once more before she left for her day.

"It's going to be a good day," she smiled widely as she bent in for one more kiss and then departed.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow day," David made small talk with his daughter at the precinct as they did endless amounts of paperwork.

"Aren't they all?" Emma doodled on the piece of paper before her. She couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were mostly of Henry, but Killian drifted in and out with an alarming frequency.

"School is almost out. Why don't you go pick up Henry?" David suggested, "Maybe talk to Mary Margaret a bit. You might like what she has to say."

"I'm just not ready to talk to her yet," Emma replied, "But I will take you up on me picking Henry up at the bus stop. I don't feel like I've spent much time with him since we returned from Neverland. He doesn't like to stay at the B&B, so he's been going back and forth between Neal and Regina's."

"I'll hold down the fort," David assured her, "Take your time."

"Thanks," Emma slipped into her leather jacket, "I'll be back in a bit."

@@@@@

"Hi, Dad," Henry greeted his father as he and Emma stepped into Gold's shop where Neal had been sorting through everything.

"Hey, Buddy," Neal smiled a little brighter as Emma followed Henry into the shop, "Hi, Emma, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait, Neal?" Emma asked, "I told David that I would be back at the station shortly."

"It's important," Neal insisted, "Henry, will you give us a minute?"

Henry nodded as he disappeared into the back room to start on his homework that evening. Thanks to the several weeks away, he had a rather large pile.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"We have to start planning for the future," Neal began, "I was thinking about returning to New York, and I was thinking that you and Henry could join me."

"What!" Emma gasped in surprise, "You want us to leave Storybrooke?"

"Well, I had a pretty good job there, and I figured that you might like to start over," Neal stated.

"What? Why would you think that?" Emma frowned in confusion, "My parents are here. My job is here. Regina is here. Henry wouldn't want to be too far away from her."

"We'll work something out with Regina," he assured her, "And we can always visit your parents. I just figured now would be a good time to leave. With Hook setting sail this morning, I figured you'd be open to this change. It will be easiest for us to become a family if we're away from all of the memories here."

"Wait, what do you mean Killian set sail?" Emma's eyes went wild with sudden panic.

"I saw him sail away this morning," Neal stated, "I thought maybe you finally told him to back off."

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed as she left the shop without a word, sprinting as fast as she could to the marina and the dock where the Jolly Roger had been tied down as recently as that morning. Neal had been right. The ship was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pain in her chest unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was nearly numb as she plopped down on a nearby bench. She lost all concept of time as she sat. So consumed by her sudden grief she was oblivious to the ship slipping back into port.

"How about a hand, Sheriff?" Killian called down when he saw Emma sitting on a bench, but she didn't respond. H climbed off the ship when he realizing something was wrong. Securing one line quickly, he went to her and knelt before her. "Emma."

Emma jumped when she felt Killian's hand on hers.

"Killian," she launched herself into his arms and held him tight upon recognizing the piercing blue eyes so full of concern.

Taken aback by her sudden burst of affection, he couldn't do much more than hang on, but he wasn't complaining.

"What's going with you, Swan?" Killian asked as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I thought you left," she buried her head into his chest, "I came down here and you and the Jolly Roger were gone."

"I went fishing," he explained as he rubbed circles into her back through the leather jacket, "I was hired to catch fish for the cannery."

"You didn't mention it," she told him, her hands shaking as they landed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he dried a few of the tears that had suddenly fallen, "I'm not used to anyone caring about my whereabouts."

"I'm not used to this either," she admitted as she averted her gaze.

"We can talk about all of this later. I need to get my fish to the cannery before it closes for the day," Killian explained.

"Yes, of course," she pushed away tears as she stepped away from his embrace, "I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this."

"It's okay," he assured her, "I like it that someone seems to care about me. It's been awhile."

"What do you say to dinner on your ship tonight, just you and me?" she inquired as she played with his lapel.

"I'll save a few of my best catch," he nodded.

"Can you cook, Captain?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"You pick up a few tricks after three hundred years," he gave her a confident wink.

"Go deliver your fish, Pirate," she shoved at his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he hesitated a moment.

"Just do one thing before you go," she bit her lip nervously.

"Anything," he vowed.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

Killian stepped into her, wrapped his arms around her waist. He waited for some sort of hesitation in doing this so out in the open, but she was having none of it as she mashed her lips against him instantly. "One of these days, Love, I'll get a proper kiss out of you," he vowed.

"Deliver your fish," she glared at him.

Killian flashed her a cocky grin as he climbed aboard his ship to gather his catch. Emma was gone before he climbed off to make his delivery.

@@@@@

Emma was fighting a serious case of nerves as she made her way to the marina later that evening. It was such a silly thought to have, but as she went through several wardrobe changes she thought about how this was her first real date with Killian.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Emma called out to him as she climbed the stairs leading to his ship and then waited for his invitation.

"Permission granted," he smirked as he extended his hand to help her aboard. With her feet safely planted on the deck of his ship, he took inventory. "Is this dress for me, Sheriff?" He stalked around her like she was his prey as he took in the form fitting dress from all angles.

"Unless there is a less arrogant pirate aboard this ship, it is," she smirked as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I like it," he whispered in her ear before he pulled her to his cabin where he had dinner waiting for her, complete with droopy candles.

"You even made your bed," she took note of how he'd tidied up the room for her.

"A gentleman knows how to entertain," he winked as he guided her into one of the chairs at the table.

"Gentleman," she snorted in amusement.

"Careful, Ms. Swan," he teased, "I can still pitch your dinner overboard, though it would be a shame to waste my talents."

"You're pretty confident in your abilities, Captain," she noted as he lifted the lids on the dishes he'd prepared.

"I dare you to taste it and prove me wrong," he baited her. The meal was simple: grilled white fish and a steamed vegetable that he'd bartered for at the local market. His adventures had offered a plethora of spices that provided the seasoning.

Emma didn't have one complaint as she took her first bite.

"So," he prodded her as he poured the wine.

"No rum?" she asked.

"Maybe later," he winked as he waited for her assessment of the meal. She took another bite without a word. "You're not going to say it, are you?"

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"You like it," he grinned as he took his first bite.

"It's edible," she conceded.

"You can do better than that, Love," he chuckled. He held her gaze until she offered up an honest assessment.

"It's good," she finally caved, "Better than anything I could do. If I managed to filet a fish, it would still be mush on a plate. I never took the time to learn how to cook."

"Then I'll know to never eat anything you try to serve me," he smirked.

"Where did the vegetables come from?" she asked, "The Jolly Roger doesn't seem to be garden friendly."

"One of the townspeople owns some sort of shop called a grocery," Killian replied, "It's full of all sorts of foods, some familiar, some not…What is the purpose of a thing called Spam?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she burst out laughing, "Stick with the fish, Captain."

"This world of yours is quite the mystery," he confessed, "And the clothing men wear these days."

"Did you shop for new clothes?" she snickered.

"Glanced around," he stated, "I was curious."

"I would love to see you in a pair of jeans," she laughed out.

"Something to remember," he made a mental note.

"How was your day at sea?" she asked.

"Same as any other, really," he shrugged, "Just getting out in the open water felt good."

"Any urge to just raise the sails and go where the wind takes you?" she inquired.

"No," he shook his head, "Exploring this tiny town of yours is quite interesting to me."

"Is a daily fishing excursion going to be enough to keep the sailor in you satisfied?" she pressed.

"Provided with the right incentive, yes," he replied, "I've sailed from port to port mostly because I'm always chased way from the last, but I've always been searching for the right fit."

"And what is it exactly that you've been searching for…aside from your crocodile?" she asked.

"Home," he responded simply, "I haven't had that since I was a young lad."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she nodded, "Until I came here, I never really had that either. I don't know if it's the magical properties of the town, but I don't know if I ever want to leave."

"Even with all of the fairytale villains that seem to find their way here?" he inquired.

"I'm finding that sometimes the stories got things wrong," she replied, "I'm finding that given the right incentive, we all have a villain inside of us. When Pan and the lost boys took my son, I found myself doing things that I never would have done under normal circumstances."

"Like align yourself with a pirate with a vendetta, a crocodile without scruples, and a wicked witch with an inherited affinity for ripping out people's hearts," he offered.

"Wasn't my finest moment," she conceded, "But we got Henry back, safe and sound. That was really all that mattered to me."

"You were very brave," he offered.

"I didn't feel very brave," she replied as she pushed her empty plate aside.

"Come with me," he offered her his hand and led her up to the deck, which was illuminated by the nearly full moon. He had her wrapped in his arms before she had a moment to think and began swaying back and forth to the sounds of the sea.

Emma was too caught up in the romance of it all to think how silly it must look to be dancing on the deck of a pirate ship without music. Her hand slid up his shoulder to the nape of his neck as his forehead pressed against hers. Even though they'd slept side by side for weeks, this moment felt more intimate than those nights as their bodies pressed up against each other as tight as they could.

"Killian," she whispered, her breath brushing against his lips as her head tilted.

Living up to his promise of a proper kiss, his lips were slow and gentle against hers as he waited patiently for her to grant him further access. She felt his hand at her hip tightening and the hook at the small of her back pressing lightly into her skin. The heat of his body warming her in a way she'd never felt before. She wanted more. She wanted him. Just as she broke the kiss to make her plea, his touch softened. She could feel him pulling away.

"You know my terms, Swan," he whispered. His words weren't made as a threat, and she didn't take them that way.

"I need to take a walk," she nodded slightly, "I'll be back in a while."

"I'll come to you tonight," he suggested as he brushed her lips with the bad of his thumb as their eyes locked.

She nodded as she kissed him once more before he walked her to the stairway to the dock.

@@@@@

Emma wandered around town for awhile, oblivious to the stares she was receiving for the dress she'd worn for her evening. When she saw the light in Gold's shop on, she knew what it was that she needed to do.

"Opening for business?" Emma asked as she stepped into the shop to see Neal studying the books.

"Thinking about it," Neal stated, "At least to sell the inventory."

"We both know Gold is going to find his way back to Storybrooke," Emma replied, "He might be a little mad to see his entire inventory has sold."

"That's a nice dress," Neal noted her wardrobe, "Obviously something you picked up since we were together."

"We need to talk," Emma began.

"There's a phrase every man loves to hear," Neal groaned.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you early. What you told me about Killian caught me off guard. I can't go to New York, Neal," Emma stated, "I belong here with my parents and Henry and…"

"Hook?" Neal guessed.

"I kissed him, Neal," Emma admitted, "Several times actually."

"I don't suppose you'll stop if I ask you to," he responded dejectedly.

"When I thought you were dead, the pain of losing you was almost unbearable, but I think I was grieving for the man that I used to know. I honestly don't know who you are now, and if you're honest, you don't know me either. When I look at you now, I can't see past the man that left me in Portland to take the fall for his crimes and forced me to give birth to our son in a prison hospital," she explained.

"I never wanted that to happen," Neal insisted, "August…"

"You still had a choice, Neal," Emma cut him off before he could finish his excuse, "Even if it was just leaving me in a hotel room all alone, you didn't have leave me to take the fall like that. You forced me to have to make a horrible choice of giving up our son for adoption. I lost eleven years with him, Neal. I don't know if I can ever look past that or if I even want to try."

"What about Henry?" Neal stated, "He's our son."

"And we can find a way to co-parent," Emma stated.

"Are you saying you chose that pirate over me?" Neal asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying yet," Emma admitted, "But you deserved to hear from me that I'm seeing Killian."

"Say his name, Emma," Neal hissed, "He's Captain Hook."

"To you he may be Captain Hook, but I see him as Killian. I don't expect you to be happy or supportive, but I expect you to be decent or at the very least civil," Emma responded calmly.

"Don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he takes off and leaves you broken," Neal responded bitterly.

"I wouldn't," Emma assured him as she turned to leave the store, "Good night, Neal."

"You look dressed for a night on the town," Ruby noted as Emma came into the diner, "If you want some company, I'll be happy to join you after my shift."

"I'm actually about ready to turn in for the evening," Emma stated as she asked for a drink to soothe her nerves after her encounter with Neal.

"Heard about your little spectacle at the docks this afternoon," Ruby's eyes were shining with mischief, "I thought my taste in men was bad, but you have me beat…Really, Em, a pirate?"

"Snuck up on me too," Emma admitted as she took a healthy gulp from her drink.

"I bet he's fantastic in bed," Ruby propped herself up on the counter to get the gossip.

"It's not like that," Emma shook her head.

"What on earth are you waiting for?" Ruby's eyes showed her surprise.

"Maybe I don't want sex to cloud things for me," Emma thought out loud.

"Did you think that maybe sex could clarify things?" Ruby suggested, "And I think Hook would certainly be the type of leave no doubts. He's a good kisser, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Emma nodded. She could feel her body begin to tingle at the mere thought of his kisses.

"I don't know what you're waiting for," Ruby replied as she saw the crimson blush creep to Emma's cheeks, "You're clearly attracted to him."

"Maybe I don't want to be another notch on his hook," Emma swirled the remaining liquid around in her glass.

"He helped you get Henry back," Ruby reminded her, "Men don't do that for just another notch on their belts, or hooks in this case, especially pirates. Come on, Sheriff, fulfill the fantasy."

"Sheriff Swan," Sean stated as he stepped into the diner to pick up the carryout order that his fiancée, Ashley, had called in earlier, "I just saw someone lurking outside the bed and breakfast."

"I'd better go check that out," Emma gulped down the remaining liquid, "Can you put the drink on my tab, Ruby?"

"Drink is on the house if you give my advice some serious thought," Ruby countered.

"Already considering it," Emma smirked.

"Then it will be on the house when I get details when the deed is done," Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement.

Emma couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up. After doing a quick check of the perimeter and deeming it safe, Emma decided to head up to her room to prepare for Killian's arrive. As she climbed the steps, she had a Harlequin novel type thought of greeting him in a sexy negligee in the most seductive of poses. She shook her head to clear away the thought, laughing at her own silliness. Of course had she actually owned a sexy negligee, she might have given the idea a bit more thought.

@@@@@

"You appear in good spirits," Killian observed as she stepped into her room to find him stretched out on her bed with a book in his hands. His jacket had been draped casually over a chair, and his boots were in an out of way corner.

"You were the suspicious character Sean saw outside the B&B," Emma gasped in surprise.

"Perhaps," he gave her a cocky grin, "Or perhaps I prodded him with a golden coin from my many travels to feed you false information."

"And why would you do that?" she asked as she crawled onto the bed to greet him with a gentle kiss, "Unless perhaps you were getting a bit lonely up here waiting for me."

"Or perhaps there's another explanation that is less obvious," he grinned devilishly.

"I spoke to Neal tonight," she told him as she curled herself against into his, soaking in the heat that was needed from walking around in a short dress at night without so much as a sweater.

"What about, Love?" he asked as his fingers caressed an exposed piece of skin at her back.

"I came clean about you and me spending time together, at least the kissing part. He really doesn't need to know about us spending our nights together," she replied.

"Yes, that should be our secret," he nodded in agreement as he dipped in for another, much more tempting kiss.

"I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes for sleeping," she told him. Her eyes were glazed over slightly from the kiss they'd just shared.

"By all means," he replied as he brought her in for another kiss.

Emma broke free finally and disappeared into the attached bathroom after grabbing her pajamas, despite Killian's not so subtle suggestion that she didn't have to leave on his account.

Emma had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down when she was alone inside the bathroom. Ruby's suggestive comments from earlier popped into her head as she changed into a simple tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. She then searched through her cosmetic bag for some lip gloss.

It took several more breaths before she was ready to emerge from the bathroom. Killian had resumed his reading in the interim.

"Are you enjoying Treasure Island?" Emma inquired.

"Finished that this afternoon on the ship," Killian told her as he held up his next selection, Frankenstein.

"Reading up on Doctor Whale's back story, I see," Emma noted, "At least that is what Ruby claims."

"Never rule anything out in this town," he chuckled as he set the book aside as she climbed under the covers. After shedding his vest, hook and brace, he joined her.

Emma took her usual place curled up against him.

"How did Neal take things when you told him about us?" Killian inquired.

"He was upset obviously," she sighed, "I expected as much, but I don't want to talk about that anymore tonight."

"In need of sleep?" he asked as she nudged her nose into his chest.

"No," she guided his lips to hers, rolled herself underneath him. She felt his heat wrapped all around her as his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting as much of her as he could. Her hands anchored at his shoulders, prepared to keep him close when he inevitably pulled away as he always did. Tonight, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

All rational thought left Killian as his arms and lips explored as much of her as he could reach. Soft skin was explored as her top was slowly pushed higher on her torso. A moan hung in the air, but neither knew where it originated, nor did they care. They were consumed by their desire, by the months of sexual innuendo.

Killian was about to lift her top away completely when he felt Emma press something into the palm of his hand.

"What is this?" he pulled away, gasping for breath. His lips were crimsoned from use and his hair was disheveled courtesy of her hands. She thought it was impossible for him to appear sexier than he was at that moment.

"It's a condom," she replied as he rolled away for a moment to shine light on the curious gift.

"What is its purpose?" he asked as he read the label.

"You put it on when we…you know…join together. It protects us from pregnancy and STDs," she felt her entire body crimson while giving the explanation.

"What's an STD, Love?" he asked as he dipped in for a brief but tempting kiss.

"Sexually transmitted disease," she elaborated, "There have been some pretty nasty diseases passed during these activities. I'm pretty certain I'm safe, but I guess we can't really be certain of you. I haven't a clue when these diseases may have started, and I'm only guessing here, but I'm guessing you've done this often."

"Perhaps not as often as you may think," he continued to gulp down much needed breaths of air as he stared at the foiled package in his hand, "But yes I have been with several women, but what does one do with this condom. How do I 'put it on' as you say?"

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing," Emma blushed an even deeper shade of red as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Emma, love, just tell me," he peeled each of her hands away as his eyes revealed a tenderness that surprised her.

"You put it on yourself where we're joined," she put it as tactfully as she could, "You know what…never mind. I am getting tired. Let's just sleep."

"Are you sure?" Killian asked as he placed a kiss at her collarbone.

"Yes," she nodded, "I think I effectively killed my own mood. Let's talk about Frankenstein a bit more and then go to sleep."

"As you wish," he nodded as he rolled onto his back and allowed her to curl against his side as he reached out to put the condom on the nightstand. His curious mind wondered if the library might have some information to explain what Emma's embarrassment wouldn't allow.

They bantered for a few minutes about the book he was reading. Emma's comments were slow as her exhaustion caught her all at once. She was asleep within minutes.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"Finished with another one so soon?" Belle inquired as Killian returned to the library for a third day in a row.

"I have a lot of time to kill during my daily fishing excursions," Killian explained as he handed her the book.

"Was this one to your liking?" she asked as she scanned it into the system quickly.

"I liked Treasure Island better," Killian shrugged, "But it was interesting. Belle, I was wondering if you had a type of book that would explain the purpose of various objects."

"What kind of objects?" Belle asked curiously, "Perhaps I could just tell you."

"Too many to name," Killian replied as he scratched at his scalp, "This world is extremely confusing."

"I remember those days. I suppose the encyclopedias could answer your questions," Belle nodded towards a row of books, "Each letter has its own book. Did you want me to help you find the first one to get the gist of it?"

"How about jeans?" Killian suggested what he hoped was a relatively neutral topic.

Belle smiled as she instructed Killian how to use the book. Once she was sure he understood she went back to her desk to let him browse at his leisure.

Killian discretely pulled out the foil packet from the previous evening to make sure that he had the spelling right before he pulled the 'C' book off the shelf. As he read through the very detail explanation, he found himself chuckling more and more. He understood why Emma had blushed so fiercely.

"All finished with the encyclopedias?" Belle asked.

"For today at least," he nodded.

"So what are you going to be checking out today?" Belle inquired, "I can offer more suggestions if you'd like. I've read most of the books here."

"Perhaps something a bit more contemporary," he replied, "Do you have anything about courting in this day and age?"

"For starters, they don't call it courting anymore," Belle explained, "They call it dating, and yes we have many books about it." She gave it a few more minutes of thought before an idea popped into her head. She went over to a particular section and found a stool to reach the book on the top shelf and returned to the desk. "This might give you some ideas."

"Thank you," Killian took the book with him.

Belle giggled once she was alone. Emma would be in for quite a surprise if Killian took the advice of the book she'd given him to heart.

* * *

 

"I thought I might see you tonight at the diner," Emma found Killian in his bedroom reading from the book in his lap.

"Caught an early dinner," he replied. He didn't want to have to watch Emma have another happy family meal with Neal and Henry. Despite her telling Neal about their involvement, he still didn't see him getting the ending that he desired, and he didn't want a front row seat to watch the seeds to his own misery take hold.

"Henry was asking about you," Emma stated as she kicked away her shoes, "He was hoping to ask you to give him some more sailing lessons."

"He can join me whenever he wishes," Killian responded, though he didn't look up from his book.

"Killian, are you mad at me about something?" Emma asked as she pulled his book away to take away his reason for avoiding her.

"I'm sorry, Love," Killian admitted sheepishly, "But it was a very interesting part of the…um…book."

"What are you reading?" she asked as she caught sight of the cover and gasped, "Oh my god! What are you doing with this?"

"Belle said it was a contemporary novel about courting…er, dating," he explained, "I must say you lasses are more enlightened than you were in my day."

"Oh good God, this is what Belle gave you as an example of modern dating!" Emma exclaimed, "Is that little bookworm really this twisted?"

"Are you saying this 50 Shades of Grey isn't a good example?" Killian frowned in confusion.

"God no," Emma tossed the book aside not caring where it landed, "I'm sure it's a fine piece of fiction. It might be someone's example of modern dating but certainly not mine. If you have questions about dating, you can ask me. I will answer them as best as I can."

"Like you did about the condom last night," Killian raised an eyebrow to challenge her.

"That was different," the blush crept back to Emma's cheeks, "That sort of threw me. I haven't even had the birds and bees talk with Henry yet, so I wasn't prepared to have it with you."

"To be clear, we had those sort of things in my day, though they were a bit more primitive and perhaps ineffective," Killian told her.

"Good to know," Emma shuddered a bit at the thought.

"If the time comes and you'd be more comfortable, I will wear one for you," Killian took one of her hands into his hand brought it to his lips, "I wouldn't want to give you one of those…what did you call them…STDs."

"There is a test you could take to see if you have any," Emma offered, "That might work too."

"What kind of test?" he asked as he pulled lightly on their conjoined hands to bring her towards him.

"You would have to go see a doctor and have them take some blood. Then they do some sort of manipulation to the blood to see if you have any of those diseases," she explained.

"I guess I'll give it some thought," he replied as her head fell against his shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the quiet moments.

"How far did you get into that book?" Emma's eyes cast to the floor where the book landed.

"About half way," he chuckled.

"What did you think?" she prodded hesitantly.

"Certainly raised my sails," he gave her a leering gaze.

"Is that something that would interest you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd actually like my partner to be an equal participant at least the first time," he told her, "Call me old fashioned...You?"

"I guess I'm old fashioned too at least right now," Emma conceded as she pulled away to shed her coat as his heat thoroughly warmed her for the evening. She still passed her days feeling the chill wherever she went. She wondered if maybe it was something to bring up with a doctor, but she so enjoyed the defrosting period every evening.

"Time for bed already, Swan?" he asked as she snuggled under the bed sheets.

"Just getting comfortable," she told him. He followed her lead, stepping across the room to remove his hook. As he settled into bed next to her, she surprised him by not curling herself into him as she had every night they'd shared together. Instead she rolled onto her opposite side and pulled his arm to rest at her waist, her fingers dancing down his forearm as he slid himself against her. He flinched slightly when he felt her nearing the stubbed end where his left hand had once been. "I'm sorry," she responded automatically as she pulled her hand away.

"I don't mind," he told her, "It's just no one ever touches me there."

"Is it sensitive?" she asked as she ran a tentative finger along the end.

"I can feel sensations," he replied as he pressed his chest more fully into her back, "But it's not necessarily sensitive."

"Do you still feel your lost hand?" she asked.

"Every day," he nodded into her neck, "It can be a maddening thing, especially after three hundred years."

"It's called phantom pain in this world," she explained, "It's common in soldiers that lose limbs in the field of battle. Do you miss having two functioning hands?"

"I used to," he replied, "But I've just learned to accept and adapt."

"I don't know if I could do it," she mused, "Just some of the simple things that I take for granted like buttoning a button, tying a shoe, zipping a zipper...that's all hard for you."

"It's not so hard anymore," he replied, "At least the first two. I'm not so sure about this zipper that you mention."

"My jacket has one," Emma reached out to grab it and demonstrated how it worked, "They're most common on jeans."

"That could get interesting," he thought as he watched her demonstration, especially since she'd mentioned her wish to see him in a pair.

"Killian," she stated.

"Yes, Love," he prodded her.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Her initial thought seemed inappropriate so she changed course. "Good night."

"Good night," he responded as he reached for the lantern and snuffed the light.

* * *

 

"No fishing today, Captain?" Ruby inquired as Killian came into the diner at the tail end of the lunch rush.

"I caught my limit for the day and came in early," he explained, "Emma took away my reading material, so I need to get to the library."

"She told me about that," Ruby snickered as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Emma a short while earlier, "Did you learn anything new?"

"The gentleman in me refuses to answer that question," Killian replied.

"You don't have to be a gentleman all the time," Ruby rolled her eyes, "A girl likes a man that takes charge every now and then."

"I don't see Swan as someone to give up any measure of control," he noted.

"She's been on her own for a long time," Ruby stated, "She's really only ever had herself to rely on. Maybe if there were someone she could rely on, she'd give up some control, but that person would have to earn that right. You up for that, Pirate?"

"I don't feel much like a pirate these days," Killian admitted, "And I'm not really missing it."

"Don't put away the sword just yet," Ruby commented, "A girl does fantasize."

"Don't say another word, Red," Emma's voice broke up the moment, "I've already admonished Belle for trying to spice up my life unnecessarily today. Don't make me start in on you too."

"Come on, Sheriff," Ruby burst out laughing at how agitated Emma appeared, "Where's your adventurous side?"

"It's all played out right now," Emma stated as she took a seat next to Killian, her hand drifting to his leather clad thigh without a second thought, "Time in Neverland will do that."

"I don't know," Ruby mused, "This Pan sounds like he could be a little fun, after he ages a few more years of course. I'm not that kind of girl."

"You don't want to get caught in his twisted mind games," Emma responded, "It's not nearly as fun as it sounded."

"I've seen you twice in the span of an hour. I know Granny is a good cook, but this seems a little excessive, unless you're here for something other than the food," Ruby grinned widely, "Do we need to report a stalker to the local sheriff?"

"I just saw Killian walk in on my way back to the station," Emma explained, "Since I assumed he was fishing, I came in to make sure things were alright."

"Caught my limit," he told her, "And since I didn't have anything to hold my interest on the ship I decided to come in."

Ruby flitted out of the conversation since the playful banter appeared to be over. Her attention span was short after all and she had other customers that would likely offer better tips for her flirting.

"I want to show you what a typical date in this world is like," she told him, "See in this world, women do ask men they are attracted to out for dates."

"I knew you fancied me," he gave her a teasing smile, "How can I turn down such a generous offer?"

"You can't," she told him with a triumphant smile as she chose to ignore his first comment.

"What does a man in this world do in this scenario of yours?" he asked.

"Clean up, dress nice, and order cheap food and drinks," she replied, "Because the women also pays when she is the one to initiate the date."

"I could get used to this world's dating rituals," he smirked.

"I'll swing by your ship around seven," she told him with a kiss to his cheek, "Don't make me wait."

"I wouldn't think of it," he winked.

"Work calls, I'll see you tonight," she kissed his cheek a second time and then was out the door.

"Ruby, could I ask you a favor?" Killian requested as Ruby happened by him in that instant afterwards. He wanted to surprise Emma with something, but he had a feeling he was going to need some help.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Hook, get out here," Emma waited impatiently for Killian to emerge from his quarters. He had told her to wait for him on the dock as he had a surprise for her. She'd begrudgingly made her way off the ship and was now pacing. She was worried that his definition of surprise was quite different from hers, and they had a bit of a schedule to keep.

"So I'm Hook again," Killian's voice wafted off the ship as he approached the rail, yet he wasn't yet visible. The amusement in his words showed through his voice, "Tell me, Love, how does one get back into your good graces?"

"Get your butt down here," Emma called up for him.

"Close your eyes, Swan," he told her.

"Why? So you can dump water on me?" she gave him a mischievous glare even though she knew he had zero chance of seeing it.

"You really must learn to trust, Sheriff," he responded.

"Fine," she released an annoyed sigh as her eyelids slid closed. She huffed in annoyance with each step of his boot she heard descending the staircase that led to his ship. He was certainly taking his bloody time with this surprise.

"Okay, open them," he replied from a few steps away.

"What is the big…" her voice trailed off as she caught what he was wearing, a simple pair of dark denim jeans, hugging him in the best of ways, a short sleeved grey cotton shirt, and a button down black vest. The brace holding his hook was on full display, and it clearly made him uncomfortable. She was rendered speechless.

"You said you wanted to see me in jeans, right?" he glanced down self-consciously at the attire he'd chosen for the evening, his hand running along his brace. He felt practically naked without his leather jacket, but Ruby had assured him that he looked 'hot' when she'd helped him pick out his clothes. From the way she said it, he figured it was a good thing, plus Emma was always seeking his heat anyways. Fortunately the weather had cooperated and short sleeves were an option even if Emma was still chilled.

"I…ah…wow," Emma fumbled for a response.

"Speechless, I see," he grinned devilishly as he stepped in close to whisper in her ear, "That's how I like my women." Her bumbling response apparently brought back his confidence.

She regained her senses quick enough to glare at him.

"Let's see how one dates in this realm," he grinned as he offered her his arm.

"Keep talking, Pirate, and this will be the shortest date known to mankind," she warned him as the brashness of his smile tugged at something inside of her. She couldn't handle his smugness. She couldn't handle much of anything at the moment. She wasn't ready to feel the things she was beginning to feel for Killian, and his sweet gesture to wearing attire to please her was simply too much. She wanted to run, but more than that she wanted him.

"Wanting to get me back to the ship so soon," he couldn't resist his urge to continue teasing her.

"You should have quit talking when I saw you in these jeans," she told him.

"They are more comfortable that I expected, though the zipper is a bit tricky," he confessed, "Requires a bit of care on my part not to stab anything important."

"By all means, be careful," she managed to respond before she burst out laughing. Just like that she felt herself at ease being near him once more. "Did you put this look together all on your own?"

"I might have had a little help," he admitted.

"The great Captain Hook asking for help. That must have hurt," she replied.

"You wound me, Swan," he tapped at his chest with his hook.

"Careful," she responded, "I'd hate for you to cut yourself. That hook is rather sharp and intimidating looking."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he admitted.

"So you weren't always this suave with a hook," she concluded.

"So where are we going for this date?" he inquired as a way to change the subject. He'd rather not get into the period of adjustment he'd endured as he adapted to losing his left hand.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a movie, so I thought that could be a new experience for you," she explained, "And they happen to be playing one of the best films ever made."

Killian read off the marquee when Emma went to buy the tickets, "Casablanca."

"Come on, Pirate," she pulled him along, "I have a feeling that you'll have a lot in common with Rick."

"Who is this Rick?" he asked. The jealous side in him came out as another man's name slipped from her lips. He was already dealing with one potential suitor. He wasn't going to allow another to lay claim to Emma's affections. If only he hadn't left his bloody sword on his ship.

"You'll find out," she told him as they stopped at the concession stand to get some popcorn and candies.

"You people eat the strangest foods," Killian noted as they took their seats in the theater, trying their best to avoid the stares being tossed in their direction. He kept waiting for this other man to appear, but so far the odds were still in his favor.

"You'll like popcorn," she insisted as she took a handful of kernels from the box in his lap.

"I was referring to these," he shook the box to hear the candies inside rattle, "What exactly is a Junior Mint?"

"It's a chocolate coated candy that is flavored with mint," she explained, "And are you going to make me explain every little detail to you? Take a little initiative, Pirate. Find out for yourself."

Killian studied the box for a moment to determine how to open it. Giving up, he sliced into it with his hook, making a large enough hole to shake one of the candies out and pop it into his mouth. It had a rather curious, yet pleasant taste that he rather enjoyed.

"So what are we waiting for now?" he asked as he looked around the theater at the few people in seats around them, "Are they putting on a play?"

"Sort of," she replied, "There are these cameras that record actors playing characters that are then copied onto film that is then replayed on this large screen."

Killian decided to wait for the experience as he had so many questions about the statement that she had just made. What was a camera? What was film? How did it get to the screen?

The lights began to dim. Killian's eyes darted around in surprise as Emma reached into the box of popcorn in his lap to grab another handful.

"Relax, Captain," Emma whispered in his ear as she reached for his arm and brought it around her shoulders. It was an easy instruction to accept as she snuggled in close to him.

He forgot all his questions as the film began. He was greatly relieved that the main character in the story was the Rick that she had previously mentioned. It made it easier to get lost in the story when he wasn't having to vie for Emma's affections. He smiled when he caught Emma speaking along with the film a few times. She appeared as captivated by the movie as he was.

Emma kept peeking over at Killian to see if he was enjoying the film. She couldn't quite read him. He vacillated between intrigue, excitement, confusion, and then an expression she didn't know what to make of. When the lights came up at the conclusion of the film, he appeared disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up to stretch her muscles, "Did you not enjoy it?"

"That's the end?" he asked, "He sends the love of his life off with her husband without a fight."

"Because he knew that her husband needed her at his side to save the world," Emma explained, "He was doing to noble thing."

"To hell with noble," Killian scoffed, "Take the girl, sail off into the sunset, and never look back."

"But then the world that everyone knew would be gone," Emma told him.

"And there would be no one else to save it?" he challenged her as they made their way out of the theater.

"Apparently not," she replied.

"I don't believe that," he responded.

"It's a movie, Killian," she rolled her eyes, "It's not meant to be historically accurate."

"Then why couldn't Rick keep his girl?" he pressed.

"Does that mean you didn't like the movie?" she inquired.

"I liked parts of it," he conceded, "The moving picture thing was quite fascinating all on its own, but that was a questionable ending. You know my personal creed, Love. That Rick chap certainly doesn't abide by my same code."

"Which code is that?" she challenged him.

"Any man that does not fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Killian stated.

"Sounds like a pirate thing to say," she mused, "And I'm guessing this fighting thing is mostly done with swords."

"Certainly in my world," he confirmed.

"Maybe we'll find you a movie with a happier ending next time," she replied as they walked along the sidewalk, neither really having a purpose or direction. They just wanted to spend time together.

"Is walking aimlessly always a requirement on dates?" he inquired as they seemed to be ambling to nowhere in particular.

"When you don't want it to end? Yes," she nodded as they made their way to the familiar park where she often took Henry.

"Shall we walk to the end of world and back?" he suggested with a confidence she'd almost forgotten he possessed. He'd been so different as of late.

"Could you be a little more Hook-ish?" she asked abruptly.

"Hook-ish?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow, "Is this one of those things that I don't know what it means because its from this world, not my own?"

"Actually, I want you to be more like the captain that I first met, a little dark, a little dangerous, a heck of a lot arrogant," she explained, "Not all the time but on occasion."

"I believe you thought I was deadly and destructive," he told her.

"Sometimes a girl wants a bad boy," she smiled.

"And when might that be?" he asked as he stopped abruptly, "Should I throw you over my shoulder, carry you back to the Jolly Roger and lock you in the cargo hold?"

"Is that what Hook would do?" she asked with a nervous breath as he stepped into her, leaving no more than a whisper between them.

"Killian," she whispered, but her word was swallowed by his lips as they crushed against hers with bruising force. His hand tangled in her hair tilting her head to get a better angle for his assault. His hook was pressed into her skin, almost painfully. Any more pressure and it was going to break through the skin, but Emma barely felt it. All she could feel was the immense heat pouring into her. Just as she found herself lost in his arms and kiss, he pulled away.

"I can't be Hook with you," his chest heaved as his expression darkened. His usual piercing blue eyes were nearly black as he tried to get himself under control. Controlling his hook-ish urges always took an enormous amount of self-control when he allowed the beast in him to be set free, even his passionate urges. "Hook is a ruthless, devious man that would take a man to dinner and then spill his guts just for sport. That man deserves no place in your life, and you shouldn't want him there."

"Killian," she reached towards him.

"I can be arrogant and brash for you, Swan. I can talk in innuendo for the rest of time if you wish, but don't ask me to be Hook...ever again," his eyes suddenly as cold as ice as he purposely avoided her touch, "You don't know what he's truly capable of."

"You are still Hook, Killian," she replied, "He's always going to be a piece of you. Maybe you need to see that there is still good in him. I see it. I feel it every time you touch me."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he insisted his chest still heaving with the effort to suppress his anger, "No idea the things I have done. You look at me and see this sexy and confident bad boy that just so happens to be a good kisser and keeps you warm at night. Do you know how close I was to killing you at Lake Nostos? I would have turned on you at any moment in the Enchanted Forest if it meant I could get just one step closer to killing Rumplestiltskin."

"I know all of that," Emma spoke softly, "You've done horrible things, things that I couldn't even fathom. I know I should be running the other direction every time I see you, but I can't make my legs move. I can't explain this thing going on between us to anyone and have it make any sense, but every time I think I'm ready to tell you to set sail I remember how I felt when I thought you already had...The only feeling that has ever felt worse were the two times my son was taken from me. I've lost a lot in my life, Killian, so I just expect that sooner or later everyone is going to leave me because they already have at least once. You are the only one that never has, and when I needed your help you gave it without hesitation. You helped me rescue my son."

"I'm no hero," Killian snapped at her.

"And I don't need one," she insisted, "I've taken care of myself for over twenty-eight years. I don't need anyone trying to be one for me now."

"Then what do you need," he responded, "Is this just about a few itches to be scratched? If it is, you have someone lined up right behind me practically shoving me out of the way to do just that."

"Don't make this about Neal," she scowled, "I can't be with Neal right now."

"Right now," he repeated bitterly, "Am I just a stand in until that changes?"

"That's really what you think, isn't it?" she realized, "You think I'm just using you until I get over my issues with Neal."

"Everything makes sense to me except you actually choosing me," he stated.

"Then why are you here?" she challenged him, "Why did you stay when we got back from Neverland?"

Killian's eyes closed. He didn't want to answer her question. He didn't even want to admit it to himself.

"Why did you stay?" she demanded.

"Because after we kissed the first time, it was the first time since I lost Milah that I felt myself ready to let her go," he swallowed hard as he stared at the tattoo on his wrist, "I don't want to feel all this pain and anger. It's kept me chasing after a crocodile for three hundred years. I need to let that go."

"I didn't know you felt that way," she stepped towards him, taking his hooked arm into her hands. Killian flinched as she brought the cold metal against her cheek. Her eyes were so full of trust he couldn't stand to look her. She could sense his anguish. "I don't trust easily. I've been disappointed and heartbroken so much in my life that I just expect to be hurt. With you, I feel for the first time that maybe I can take a chance."

Killian could hear his heart hammering in his ears as she took another step closer, her hand reaching out to caress his face softly. He nodded slightly.

"Let's go back to the Jolly Roger," she suggested, "I could use a bit of warming up, and tonight I think you could too."

Killian's head bobbed up and down in agreement as he took her hand. The beast inside of him was easier to suppress with her at his side.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"A little birdie told me you went out with Hook last night," Ruby prodded the sheriff when she arrived in the morning for her usual coffee as she met up to take Henry to school.

"You have eyes everywhere, Red," Emma shook her head in amusement, "I should hire you at the station. No crimes would ever get past you and your super werewolf hearing."

"So anything yet?" Ruby nosed into Emma's personal life.

"He's still being the perfect gentleman," Emma smiled coyly as she took a sip of coffee, "And I'm kind of digging it."

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"We almost have…a couple of times, but things just happen that slam on the breaks," Emma explained. Her mind flashed to the previous evening when they'd returned to the Jolly Roger after their date. Killian still felt raw, still felt his hookness trying to escape. They'd tumbled into the bed with minimal clothes on, but Killian pulled away again. He didn't want his hookness to be a part of their coupling. They'd spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, talking about simple things. As silly as it sounded even in her own mind, it felt more intimate than any physical act ever could. "But it's better this way. Sex confuses things, and I'm confused enough."

"I honestly don't know what you're so confused about," Ruby stated, "I get that Neal is Henry's father and all, but is that really enough?"

"Henry would love the two of us to get back together," Emma sighed.

"Kids always want their parents to get back together, but that's not always for the best," Ruby replied as she nodded towards the door where Henry had just walked in.

"Hey, Kid," Emma greeted him with a smile as he hugged her around the waist, "How was your night at Neal's?"

"Are you talking to your mom yet?" he asked, "I want to go back to their place. That feels like home. Gold's place smells weird."

"You know you can stay at Regina's if you want," Emma suggested as she and Ruby traded amused smiles.

"You're not answering my question," Henry responded.

"It's complicated," Emma replied.

"Do you think they would mind if I stay with them without you?" he asked.

"I'll ask David at the station," Emma vowed.

"Why are you and Grandma fighting anyways?" he asked as Ruby put his usual breakfast order in front of him. The kid was a creature of habit. She didn't even bother taking his order anymore as it was always the same.

"She doesn't agree with some decisions that I have made lately," Emma tried to keep the response vague, but Henry wasn't having any of it as he made her explain fully. "Mary Margaret saw me kissing Killian when we got back to Storybrooke, and she doesn't approve of me spending time with him."

"What!" Henry explained, "You can't do that to my dad!"

"Henry, I'm not doing anything to your dad," Emma responded calmly, "Neal and I will always have something special because of you, but there is a lot that we went through together before we even knew about you that isn't that easy to overlook."

"But we're supposed to be a family," Henry responded as he tore out of the diner without taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Go," Ruby told her, "I'll keep his breakfast warm."

"Thank you," Emma responded as she went after Henry. She wasn't too worried having to keep up. She knew exactly where he was going to end up, and she was right when she found him on the playground. "I know you're upset, Henry."

"How could you do this?" Henry asked as he tried to hide the tears.

"This thing between me and Killian is not something that I planned," Emma told him gently as she climbed up to sit next to him.

"Don't you want to be a family?" he asked.

"I very much want to be a family with you," Emma put an arm around his shoulder.

"Does Dad know about you and Hook?" Henry asked.

"He does," Emma nodded, "He's not happy about it, but he knows."

"That's why he didn't want me to go sailing with Hook," Henry realized, "Dad said he's dangerous."

"Killian won't hurt you, Henry," Emma assured him, "I would never associate with someone that I thought could hurt you. He does have a dangerous past, and his intentions when he first came to Storybrooke were less honorable, but those plans have changed."

"Are you going to make me spend time with him?" Henry asked.

"Only if you want to," Emma smirked, "Killian said he'd take you sailing anytime you want to go. If you don't want that, I'll understand and so will he."

"Can I think about it?" he asked.

"Take all the time you need," Emma nodded, "Killian's not going anywhere for the foreseeable future…Come on, let's get back to the diner so you can finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school."

Henry reluctantly agreed.

"Do you really like him?" Henry asked on the short walk back to Granny's, "Like a whole lot?"

"I do," Emma nodded, "A lot, a lot."

Henry huffed in annoyance.

"You liked him too until a few minutes ago," Emma reminded him.

Henry didn't respond with anything more than a second huff of annoyance. Emma endured the silent treatment for the rest of the time she was with him until she dropped him off at the bus stop.

* * *

Killian felt like a caged animal on his ship that day. The hook in him wanted to feel the rush of the wind through the sails, but the weather had decided to be uncooperative for his daily fishing excursion. He'd tried to keep busy aboard the ship, but there was only so much maintenance that could be done to the Jolly Roger. He decided to venture into town to exchange his most recent book for another one. His record of reading one book a day was still very much intact.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone that reads as much as I do," Belle noted as he began combing through the bookshelves for his next selection, "Growing up my head was always buried in a book. The townspeople in the village I lived in thought I was very odd."

"Does that mean that I am odd?" Killian smirked slightly in amusement as he pulled a book off the shelf.

"I think an oddity in this town would be considered normal in any other, and vice versa," Belle responded.

"So true," Killian chuckled as he return the book he'd been looking at and swapped it with another. The door chimed the arrival of another patron. Killian didn't look up until he heard the voice.

"Hi, Belle, I was hoping to check out that book we spoke about at Granny's the other day," Mary Margaret spoke to Belle.

"Sure," Belle rose from her desk.

It was then that Mary Margaret noticed Killian.

"Hello, Hook," Mary Margaret stepped towards him to offer him a polite greeting.

"Your majesty," he bowed slightly.

"I thought you'd be sailing the seas today," Mary Margaret decided to make an effort to get to know the man that her daughter was rumored to be dating.

"No wind," Killian explained, "My ship won't go far without it. I don't have one of those motor devices like other fishermen in the area do."

"Isn't the Jolly Roger enchanted?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In other realms," he nodded, "In this realm, it works just like every other ship."

"I see you've discovered modern clothes," Mary Margaret made note of the jeans he was wearing.

"More breathable than the leather," he nodded. He couldn't make himself shed his coat, but the jeans had grown on him. He'd even purchased several more pairs that day and thought he might find himself wearing them more than his leather pants. He was certain that Emma would be most appreciative.

"How's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, the edge in her voice coming through.

Killian's eyes searched hers. He could see the pain in them. It was the same pain he saw in Emma's when they talked about things that brought about thoughts of her mother. He could see how much it was bothering Emma to have such a rift with her mother, and the feeling was apparently mutual.

"She's well," Killian stated.

"Is she comfortable at Granny's bed and breakfast?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She hasn't said anything to the contrary," Killian shrugged. He didn't feel the need to add that she didn't spend a lot of time there as they were usually on his ship where there was more room and less prying eyes.

"Hook, will you tell her that I'm sorry for how our last conversation went?" Mary Margaret's eyes welled with tears, "I was just so surprised by what I saw on the ship. I had just assumed that with Neal back that anything that had been happening between the two of you on the island was over."

"I started with those same assumptions," Killian admitted.

"My concerns were for my daughter's well being," Mary Margaret continued her explanation, "And you do have a certain reputation."

"I know," Killian nodded.

"I have my prince back, so I can't help being a hopeless romantic. I guess I thought Neal was Emma's prince and that they should have a happy ending as well," she continued.

"And I am no prince," Killian added.

"Treat her right," Mary Margaret asked, "She's lost a lot in her life."

"As have I," he added.

Mary Margaret took pause to let his words sink in. "You're right. Perhaps you do know more about how she feels than I've given you credit for. She seems to trust you, Hook."

"Killian," he corrected her.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked at him in confusion.

"My name is Killian," he explained, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to be more than the villain."

She hesitated. "Could we start with Captain Jones?"

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Don't abuse Emma's trust, Captain Jones," Mary Margaret demanded.

"I won't," he assured her.

Feeling that the conversation was coming to an end, Belle stepped in to offer Mary Margaret the book she had come in for.

With Mary Margaret gone, Killian made his selection and then ambled around town, ending up running into Mary Margaret's other half.

"There's some sort of conspiracy today," Killian nodded as David called out to him.

"You've been in town for a couple of weeks, there's been no uptick in crime as a result," David made note, "Though the Sheriff has been quite busy."

Killian didn't try to hide the smile that surfaced.

"I'm all for Emma being happy, and she's been happier than I've seen her this past few weeks than I've seen her in a long while," David began.

"I'm getting an impression that there is something you're about to say that I'm not going to like," Killian frowned.

"Emma has responsibilities in this town. She's the sheriff. She has a son that she's not spending that much time with, and a mother that she's not speaking with," David explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Killian asked.

"Emma is using your relationship as an excuse for avoiding her other problems," David replied.

"I can't force Emma to speak with Mary Margaret," Killian replied.

"I'm not suggesting we stage an intervention," David stated, "I'm just hoping that you might talk with her. She refuses to discuss anything with me. As much as I'd like us to have that type of parental relationship, we aren't there yet. The longer this goes on, the worse the rift will get."

"I'll talk to her," Killian sighed, "But I make no promises."

"Thank you," David tapped his shoulder, "And I'm hearing good things about you around town."

"I'm writing a new chapter in my story," Killian replied.

"Emma's happy," David told him, "Thank you for that."

"Purely selfish motives, Mate," Killian smirked.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

"Killian, how did you get in here?" Emma asked as she keyed herself into her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast to find him comfortable on her bed. It had been a rather trying day. She had gone to her room in homes of finding some private time to recoup.

"Pirate," he reminded her.

"Yeah, the guyliner is a big tip off," she rolled her eyes.

"Guyliner?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Never mind," she shook off his question.

"You have an annoyed look about you, Love," Killian told her.

"I tend to get that way when people break into my personal space," she told him.

"You had that look walking in," he challenged her, "Everything okay?"

"I told Henry about us," she peeled off her jacket and threw it on the chair next to his, "He hasn't spoken to me since, and that was the best thing that happened today."

"Sounds like a cheery day," he patted the space next to him on the bed, "How about you tell Captain Jones all about it?"

"Could you please not refer to yourself in the third person right now?" she requested as she climbed onto the bed.

"Want to talk, Love?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manor.

"The silence with Henry is killing me," Emma sighed as she burrowed into his chest, "We fought so hard to get him back and it just seems like I've screwed everything up since. The one step closer I get to you is one step away from him."

"Emma, I can be in a triangle with you and Neal, but I will not be part of one with you and Henry," he told her as his entire soul seized for an instant, "If that is really what is happening, I'm setting sail with the next healthy gust of winds. Milah gave up her son to be with me, and I saw how much pain that caused her every day. I will not put another woman that I care about through that."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Emma sighed as she turned slightly to reach for his arm, observing the tattoo on his wrist with his first love's name. Her finger traced the cursive writing on his wrist. Killian quickly pulled his arm away.

"Very much. I would have given up every appendage I had to spare her life," he confirmed, "When she was taken from me, I guess for a long time I stopped being me. I was so consumed with rage that I did so many things that I never would have done in my right mind. Even as a pirate, I lived by a certain code. When I became Captain Hook that code vanished along with my left hand."

"And now that you feel like Killian Jones again that code is back?" she asked.

"Parts of it," he nodded, "If being with me causes you to lose your relationship with Henry, tell me now before we both invest more into this."

"He'll come around," Emma gave him as confident a smile as she could muster.

"What about you and your own mum?" he prodded gently.

"What!" she exclaimed as she whipped her head around to stare harshly into his eyes.

"Think about it, Love," he carefully chose his words, "As upset as you are about what is happening between you and Henry, I'm sure Mary Margaret is feeling those same things."

"That is completely different," Emma sputtered in response.

"Perhaps to you," he agreed, "But your mother is really hurting."

"How would you know?" she challenged him.

"I spoke with her today," he explained, "I was at the library picking out another book, and she came in. We talked for a few minutes. Emma, it's obvious how much she's hurting."

"She challenged my decisions. She has no right to do that," Emma huffed.

"She voiced her opinion," Killian decided to play the diplomat, "She was concerned about you, and, as she pointed out, I do have a certain reputation."

"I'm so sick of people using your reputation as a reason for us not to be together," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not fond of it either," he insisted, "But like it or not, I earned that reputation. Emma, I'm not a saint. I'm a pirate. Do you really understand what that means?"

"I'm not naïve," she insisted, "I know you've stolen from people, fought people…"

"Killed people," he added, "Emma, I'm a bad man. Any concerns your family has about me are justified."

"You saved my son," Emma held firm, "And you saved my father and Neal, and you would have done whatever it took to bring us all home."

"So that just erases all of my sins?" he challenged.

"Why are you pressing me on this?" she glared at him.

"Maybe I'm trying to get you see what is inevitable," he sighed. He paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Emma, I don't deserve you. I want you to see that before we get too invested. I've lost my first love and it took me three hundred years to finally feel like I might be able to let her go. I don't know what I'll do if I have to go through that again."

"So what? Are you just wanting to wave the white flag here?" Emma's temper began to overtake her, "Are all pirates cowards like you? Is it in your pirate code to just run away when things starts to get a little complicated."

"We are not cowards," he scowled at her, "We are self preservationists. Do you want to know what the number one rule of being a pirate is? Look out for yourself. I broke that rule once and gained a bloody hook."

"You know what, just leave," Emma waved him away, "We both know that's how this is going to end. Just do it. It's going to save us all so much trouble."

"Is that what you want?" Killian fought to keep his voice even when he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart a hundred times.

"How else is this supposed to go?" she challenged him, "You can't get past your own crap, and quite frankly neither can I." She swallowed a lump she felt forming in her throat. "Set sail, Pirate."

"As you wish," he bowed slightly after he slipped into his boots and grabbed his jacket. With his back turned towards her at the door he added, "Goodbye, Emma."

* * *

 

Killian wasted little time in getting his affairs in order. He dropped off his book at the library, paid his tab at the diner and gathered up a few rations to take with him from the grocery.

"Going on a trip?" Henry appeared on the docks as Killian was casting the lines. The skies suddenly looked like rain and there was a decent breeze.

"Something like that, Lad," Killian told him as he hurried his actions.

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

"Not this time," Killian shook his head.

"Is my mom going with you?" Henry looked around for her.

"Solo adventure," Killian explained, "If you're looking for your mum, she's at Granny's."

"Maybe this weekend we could go sailing?" Henry's wide eyes searched Killian's. Killian had a mental flash towards his first love, Milah, as Henry had her eyes. "You, me and my mom."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Killian shook his head as he slipped a ring off his right hand and placed it in Henry's palm, "Will you do something for me? Will you give this to your mother for me?"

"Are you leaving?" Henry gasped with the realization that Killian was not just going on a quick sail. He was leaving Storybrooke. This final gift was his way of saying goodbye.

"I don't belong here, Lad," Killian told him as he knelt before him, "This isn't my world. I can dress in modern clothes and pretend that every little thing that I encounter is normal, but none of it is. The only thing that makes sense to me in sailing the Jolly Roger."

"What about my mom?" Henry asked.

"She will be someone that I will always remember fondly, but we're from two different worlds," Killian selected his words carefully.

"But," Henry wanted to protest some more.

"Goodbye, Lad," Killian told him as he cast the final line and stepped aboard just as the rain started to fall. He purposely didn't look back at Henry. It tore at his heart enough as he began to raise the sails. The rain made his task more difficult as the ropes began to slip from his grip. He cursed the intrusion. He didn't want to be wasting time.

Just as the wind caught the first sail, he heard a voice calling his name from the docks. He knew that voice anywhere. He dropped the rope, essentially dropped the sail at the same time. Before he could have another thought, she was standing before him on the deck, completely drenched.

"I didn't mean it when I asked you to leave," Emma spoke as if she was out of breathe, having run as fast as she could to stop Killian from leaving after coming to her senses, "I was angry. Everything you said was true, but I didn't want to hear it. We're the same, Killian. We've been hurt in the same way. I closed myself off a long time ago too. I'm not ready to feel the things that I'm starting to feel for you, but you keep weaseling your way in with your swashbuckling ways and arrogant smile that is so irritating in that it makes me go weak in the knees."

"Emma, it's best if I leave," he told her as he brought his hand to her face, cupping her chin gently.

"Yes, it is," she agreed with a slight nod, "But when has a pirate ever done what is best?"

"Good point, Love," he gave her one of his knee weakening smiles.

"I'm going to mess up again," she told him, "I'm going to tell you to set sail again, but I'm not ready for you to go yet. I'm not ready to stop trying to figure out what this thing is between us."

"I'm not either," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Emma could taste salt against her lips as they held each other close as the rain came down around them. She didn't know if it was from her own tears or his.

"Mom, Captain Hook," Henry did his best to get their attention as he stood near the helm of the ship with his hand on the wheel, "Do either of you realize that it's raining and the ship is moving?"

Killian whipped his head abruptly towards Henry who was doing his best to not run the ship into any hazards in the water. He realized that the sail must have caught enough of a breeze in the brief moment they had been up to push them away from the docks and into the open water. It was a bit of a process to get them back to the docks and get the ship tied down tight before the trio made it into the drier confines of a cabin.

"You're soaking wet, Lad," Killian told Henry who had begun shivering.

"I know," Henry stuttered as Killian wrapped a towel around him.

"I think I have some clothes you could change into," Killian searched through one of the trunks and pulled out a set of clothes, "They were your father's from the brief time he was aboard this ship when he was a lad about your age. They should fit."

"Thank you," Henry's teeth began to chatter as he disappeared into another cabin to change.

"I don't have much for you, Love," Killian told Emma with deep regret in his voice, "Just some old crew member's clothes."

"Anything to get out of these wet clothes," Emma stood with her arms wrapped around her body.

He dug further into the trunk and produced items he thought would fit her. She gave him a kiss of gratitude before she left to find a different cabin to change. He pulled out another set of clothes for himself and began to change. He was in his leather pants, but no shirt when his cabin door opened and Emma stepped in, drowning in the clothes he'd give her. She immediately embraced him, needing his heat to warm her still shivering body.

"You look good wet, Swan," he told her as he tangled his fingers in the strand of her wet hair, his confident grin fixed in place.

"Shut up and kiss me, Pirate," she added with a smirk of her own as his lips descended upon hers.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

"This is a bad idea," Emma told Killian as they made their way to Mary Margaret and David's apartment. David had convinced her during their afternoon at the station that it would be a good idea to all sit down together to talk things out like adults. With Killian's encouragement, she agreed.

"This is what civilized people do," Killian told her as he carried the fresh fish he agreed to contribute to the evening.

"I just don't want to get into any shouting matches," she explained. Her nerves had only begun to settle after what they'd gone through the previous day in which Killian had almost left for good. She didn't feel emotionally prepared for this evening.

"I'll be sure to nudge you if voices start to rise," he assured her.

"Or throw me over your shoulder and haul me off to your ship," she told him.

"Don't tempt me, Love," he smirked as they climbed the stairs. He kissed her cheek as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," David greeted them with his usual charming smile. Emma could see Mary Margaret moving about the kitchen, fidgeting nervously.

"Emma," her mother came to the door to greet her with a gigantic hug, "I'm so sorry for what I said last time we spoke."

"Yeah," Emma stood awkwardly as she accepted the hug, "Smells good in here."

"David said that Captain Jones was preparing the fish, and a simple vegetable didn't seem like enough, so I made dessert. I hope you like peaches, Captain," Mary Margaret smiled.

Killian and David went to work preparing the fish for cooking as Mary Margaret took Emma out onto the balcony to have a few minutes of privacy.

"I don't know where to start," Mary Margaret stated as she sipped at her glass of wine, "I overreacted when we first returned to Storybrooke, but you're right. I should have supported whatever decision you made, whether it was Neal or Captain Hook…Jones."

"I didn't plan for this," Emma repeated what she'd been telling everyone since news of her relationship with Killian had begun making the rounds, "It would be easier if I'd gone back with Neal, but there is something about Killian that just…"

"Gets your heart fluttering?" Mary Margaret offered when Emma fumbled for a response.

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

"And you spoke with Neal?" her mother asked.

"That went well," Emma sighed, "The first time I tried to talk to him about it he tried to talk me into moving to New York with him. When I finally did tell him, he basically said that he wouldn't pick me up when Killian left me in pieces."

"Did you really expect him to be happy about the news?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma frowned, "But I was hoping he could be adult about it."

"Affairs of the heart make us do crazy things sometimes," Mary Margaret offered.

"No argument here," Emma snickered.

"So how are things going with Captain Hoo…Jones?" she asked.

"A bit bumpy at times," Emma conceded, "We're both stuck in our ways and have built up some pretty high walls, but we're knocking them down brick by brick."

"Have the two of you…you know," Mary Margaret raised a curious eyebrow.

"No," Emma laughed as she caught onto her mother's meaning, "We almost did one night about a week ago, but the condom got in the way."

"It broke?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

"He didn't know what it was," Emma explained, "And I about died from embarrassment trying to explain it."

Mary Margaret bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"He looked it up in an encyclopedia at the library," Emma added.

"At least now he knows," Mary Margaret offered.

"It almost happened again another night, but the timing has just been all wrong. It's for the best that we've waited," Emma conceded, "Just being with him is enough right now."

"So how did this all start?" Mary Margaret asked, "I remember the two of you kissed in Neverland, but at the time you said it didn't really mean anything."

"I didn't think it did," Emma replied, "But the heat of the kiss just continued to simmer inside of me for a few days. After we'd rescued Neal and Henry, that heat was gone, and I couldn't get warm. Before I knew what I was doing, I went to Killian's bedroom on the Jolly Roger and basically threw myself at him, demanding that he warm me back up…in an innocent sort of way. He didn't protest. He just held me that night and every night after. Now I can feel his warmth nearly all day. I don't know what it is."

"It sounds like you're falling in love with him," Mary Margaret noted.

"What?" Emma scoffed, "No, that's not what's going on. We're just…"

"You can fight it," Mary Margaret smirked, "Heaven knows I fought it with your father, but if you're meant to be, you will be."

"It's not like that," Emma continued to protest, "I'm still trying to sort everything out in my head, and there is Henry to be considered in all of this. He wasn't happy when I told him Killian and I were dating, but he's agreed to go sailing with Killian tomorrow."

"Jones has always been good with children," Mary Margaret stated as she glanced through the window to see David laughing at something the pirate was saying, "And he's making nice with your father."

"And I thought David would be his toughest critic," Emma nodded as her eyes followed her mother's to see them bantering back and forth.

"Having your life saved by someone does put things in a new light."

"It's like they're best friends," Emma watched them more closely.

"Well we can't have that," Mary Margaret smiled as they slipped back into the apartment to hear a chorus of laughter from the two men.

"How's it going in here?" Emma asked as she went to wrap her arms around Killian's midsection.

"Fish is cooking in the oven," Killian told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hook settling at her hip.

"You sure got those fish cleaned in a hurry," Mary Margaret added.

"You should see Killian clean and debone a fish," David stated as he pulled a beer from the fridge and offered it to Killian, "You'd think having only one hand would slow him down, but it doesn't."

"Lots of practice," Killian shook off the beer.

"So you're a fisherman these days," Mary Margaret stated.

"It's income," Killian nodded, "The townspeople don't seem much for bartering like I'm used to."

"No, people are much more into money these days," Mary Margaret agreed, "Nothing like how it used to be, but I bet you're missing the thrill of the open seas."

"Not as much as I thought I would," Killian gazed into Emma's eyes for a moment, "Maybe in a few weeks or a few months, I'll need to take the ship out to stretch her legs for a few days, but for right now I'm fine with my daily jaunts."

"And Emma, how has Granny been treating you at the B&B?" Mary Margaret asked, "You're welcome back here any time you'd like."

"Honestly, I don't spend a lot of time there," Emma stated, "But I don't know if the three of us under the same roof would be a good idea. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I just for the time being it's best to keep everything separate."

"I understand," Mary Margaret released a reluctant sigh, "Captain Jones, Emma says that you are taking her and Henry sailing tomorrow. I'm sure he's excited about that."

"I'm not so sure about that," Killian laughed, "But he's more open to it than he was a day earlier."

"How weird is it that you could have been Henry's step-grandfather?" Mary Margaret thought out loud before she could think better of it.

Emma tensed in Killian's arms.

"I never really saw it like that," Killian replied, "Milah and I never discussed marriage."

"Never?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"She was still technically married," Killian explained as he tried to bring Emma's gaze back to his to reassure her that he was all right with Mary Margaret's sudden line of questioning.

"Are you opposed to marriage?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I've never given it much thought one way or another," he admitted, "But I suppose if I was with the right person, and it was important to her…"

Emma gave him a tiny smile.

"What about children?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Slow down there, Mom," Emma chimed in.

"I'm just asking a question," Mary Margaret replied, "Captain, if I'm making you uncomfortable, please tell me."

"It's alright," Killian replied, "Save for one adolescent, I like children. Again if it was with the right person, I could see having a little Killian running around or two."

"And is my daughter that right person?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Okay, that's enough," David took away his wife's wine glass.

"I'm just asking," Mary Margaret insisted.

"You're asking things that really are none of your business," David told her gently.

"My daughter is none of my business?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"You know what I mean," David gave her a scolding glance.

"How's that fish coming?" Emma prodded Killian.

"Not sure," Killian replied as he scratched his temple in confusion, "This oven contraption is a new invention to me."

"I'll check," David offered. Luckily for all parties the fish was ready to be served.

* * *

"That was awkward," Emma sighed as they returned to Killian's ship after an uncomfortable dinner followed by an equally torturous dessert. Emma feigned a headache to spare herself further humiliation, but she had a feeling that if they'd stayed much longer she wouldn't have had to fake at all.

"It wasn't so bad," Killian assured her as they climbed into bed together.

"My mom asked if you wanted to father my future children," Emma reminded him as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wasn't her finest moment," Killian conceded.

"But you didn't rule it out," Emma suddenly realized.

"I told your mother the truth," he replied, "With the right woman, I wouldn't rule anything out."

"You actually think about things like that?" she asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hand, Emma," he reminded her, "I do read quite a bit, but yes, my mind wanders."

"And where exactly does it wander to?" she pressed.

"To places that torture me in the best of ways," he smiled as he dipped in to kiss her neck.

"And where is that?" she replied. She wasn't going to let him off the hook with such a vague answer.

"Well," he sighed deeply, "I image that I return home from an extended cruise of the seas to you waiting for me at the docks with your arms open wide. You tell me that you've told Neal to walk the plank, so to speak, because you're head over heels for me. I carry you into my quarters and make passionate and satisfying love to you for days and days."

"That's quite the fantasy," she smirked, "What other fantasies do you have? Are they all about me?"

"Most of them," he conceded, "Some come from these stories that I'm reading. I fit myself in as the hero and you the heroine. In all of them, I'm the one that ends up with the girl in the end."

"What Mary Margaret said tonight about you being Baelfire's stepfather," Emma stated, "Was that something that you fantasized about when Milah was still alive?"

"She didn't talk about him that much," Killian admitted, "When she did, there was this pain in her eyes that I could feel in my chest. More than once I offered to take her back to him, but she refused. She had been extremely unhappy with Rumplestiltskin, and she always said as much as she missed her son she couldn't go back to that misery."

"Does Neal remind you of her?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he nodded as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "So does Henry, a little less though. They both have her eyes."

"Does Neal know that Rumplestiltskin killed his mother?" Emma asked.

"I told him when he was on my ship in Neverland, but I don't think he believes me," Killian replied, "He blames me for breaking up his family and his mother's death. I guess he does have a point."

"You were not responsible for her death," Emma stated.

"If I hadn't brought her aboard my ship, she would have stayed with her son," he shook his head.

"You don't know that," Emma held firm, "She took the first opportunity to get out that she could find. If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else, and maybe that someone else wouldn't have treated her as well as you. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You were following your heart."

"But we'll never know for sure," Killian sighed.

"I know all about the what if's in life," Emma told him, "What if Neal hadn't let me take the fall for his crime? What if I'd kept Henry instead of giving him up for adoption? What if I'd believed him sooner when he told me about the curse? A person can go crazy trying to rewrite the past in their mind, but it won't change what has happened. It won't bring Milah back nor will it give me back the years that I missed with Henry."

"I know," he nodded in acknowledgement, "But…"

"No buts," she pressed her fingers to her lips, "If you want to move forward, you have to forgive yourself. Milah wouldn't want you to be stuck in this pain."

He nodded but said nothing.

Emma reached out to caress his face, tilting his eyes to connect with hers. She watched the pain of his memories slowly fade from his eyes. She rose up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Good night, Swan," he whispered against her lips.

"Good night, Killian," she settled in against him, her body curved against his, her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat rhythmically as it sung a lullaby to put her to sleep.

Killian's dreams that night were not of Emma for the first time since they'd begun their current sleeping arrangement. They were of Milah. It had been a long while since his dreams of her had been anything other than the nightmare of watching her die in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful her smile was, how wonderful her laugh had sounded, and how his heart seemed to skip a beat when he gaze upon her. He'd been so consumed by his hatred of the man that had taken her from him that he hadn't allowed himself to remember the simplest of conversations they'd shared.

Killian awoke abruptly in the middle of the night. Emma was sound asleep next to him. He shifted on the bed slowly to not wake her. Free of her limbs, he found his jacket and made his way to the deck of the ship to the exact spot that Milah had taken her last breath. He knelt down at the spot as he pulled a chain from his neck, a gift she'd given him, as he glanced up at the stars in the sky.

"You were my first love, Milah," he spoke into the night, "For the longest time, I believed you would be my only love. So consumed with avenging your death, I forgot who I was…am. You will always be a part of me. I will always love you, but I have to let you go." He took the necklace in his hand, his thumb running along the charm as he remembered the moment she'd first given it to him. She'd been so happy in that moment. He kissed the pennant and then tossed it overboard. "Goodbye, Milah."

Emma stirred when he returned to bed.

"Killian," she breathed out as she reached for him, "Everything okay?"

"Wonderful, Love," he kissed her forehead softly.

"Where'd you go?" she asked as her head came to rest against his chest as it had when she first fell asleep.

"Just checking on my ship," he told her, "It's the sailor in me."

"Henry is going to love sailing with you in the morning," she mumbled as she began to drift off.

"Sleep, Love," he whispered.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for doing this, Henry," Emma walked with her son toward Killian's ship with her arm around his shoulders, "It means a lot to me."

"Since he doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Henry shrugged. He tried to appear disinterested, but the moment he saw Killian's ship his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You sounded like your father just now," Emma told him with a smirk of amusement, "It's okay to like Killian. I don't think your dad would mind."

"I think he would," Henry responded.

"What has your dad been telling you, Henry?" Emma pressed.

"That Hook stole his mother from him, and now he's stealing my mother from me," Henry admitted.

"That is not at all true," Emma told him emphatically, "Quite the opposite. He almost left because he thought he was interfering. Henry, you are the most important thing to me. I'm sorry if you feel like I have been neglecting you since we got back to Storybrooke."

"I want to go home, Mom," Henry told her, "Back to David and Mary Margaret's."

"I talked to both of them yesterday," Emma told him as she ran her fingers through his unruly mop of hair, "You are welcome there anytime you want."

"I want all of us together," Henry amended, "Like it was before Neverland."

"That's not going to happen, Kid," Emma sighed, "And it's not because of Killian. I'm an adult. I can't live with my parents forever."

"Why can't you get your own place then?" Henry suggested, "Some place with room for me."

"You have a good point," Emma nodded, "Maybe it is time to put down some permanent roots in Storybrooke."

Henry nodded his head vigorously as they approached the Jolly Roger.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Emma called out from the dock.

Killian let out a hearty laugh as he appeared over the railing, "Now you're starting to ask?"

"Showing Henry here the ropes," Emma smiled up at him. She felt herself swoon as his piercing blue eyes shined down at her. Something had felt different that morning when she woke up and looked into his eyes. He'd been awake for a while. He confessed he was a bit anxious for their day at sea. His gaze appeared lighter, freer than it ever had.

"Be a dear and cast the lines," Killian told her as he waved Henry aboard, "I need a strapping lad to help me hoist the sails."

Emma muttered under her breath as she did as asked. She could feel herself becoming the day's third wheel as she heard the two conversing aboard the ship. Henry's usual exuberance came through as he and Killian worked in tandem to raise the sails.

In the open water, Killian turned over the wheel to Henry and let him navigate to wherever he desired. "Just don't run us aground," was Killian's only warning as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and leaned up against the mast. "He's a natural. Takes after his father."

"You seem more chipper today than usual," Emma noted as she relaxed in his arms, "What's different?"

"Why does something need to be different?" he asked.

"Because something is," she pulled on his necklace, only she realized he was missing one that he usually wore and had been replaced by an alternative. Her eyes began scanning the hardwood floors of the ship, "Your necklace is gone."

"Emma," he reached for her hand when she went to expand her search, "It isn't gone."

"You had it last night," she told him, "I remember seeing it."

"Emma," Killian brought her in close, "I didn't lose it. I took it off."

"What?" she looked at him curiously, "Why would you…Milah."

Killian nodded in confirmation, "Milah gave me that necklace. It was her first pirate booty, as she called it. She wanted something to commemorate the moment."

"But why did you take it off?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

Killian couldn't answer nor look her in the eyes. He glanced out towards the water instead.

"Killian," she brought his eyes to hers. It took only a moment to connect the dots. "That's what's different."

"I made peace with losing her," he admitted softly.

"I…ah. I don't know what to say," she replied.

"There isn't anything to say," he told her, "This was between me and Milah. What we had was special and unique. It ended too soon, but it's time to let go."

"You did this for me," she gasped.

"My, aren't we full of ourselves?" he tried to make light of the situation.

"Hook," she scowled at him.

"Why is it I'm Hook whenever I do something that displeases you?"

"Because that's who you are when you piss me off," she continued to scowl.

"I did it for myself," he told her sincerely, "I did this for my own sanity. I want to open myself up to the possibility that there is still good in me, still the capacity for love."

"You didn't think you could love again?" she asked.

"I didn't want to," Killian told her, "I loved Milah so strongly that I sought vengeance for three hundred years. Where did that get me?"

"Here in Storybrooke," Emma told him gently as she caressed his face.

"I'm hungry," Henry spoke up, effectively killing their moment.

"It's the ocean air. It makes us all hungry," Killian laughed heartily, "We'd better drop our hooks and get to fishing."

"Hooks?" Henry asked as he looked to Killian's arm.

"Smaller hooks," Killian laughed out again.

"What if we don't catch anything?" Henry asked.

"Then we'll eat the other food that your mum brought," Killian told him.

"What other food?" Henry asked in confusion, "She didn't bring anything with."

"Actually I did earlier," Emma chimed in as she traded glances with Killian, "Killian told me about today's activities. I got a little nervous. Fishing requires patience that I don't really have."

"Let's try the hooks first, Love," Killian smirked.

It didn't take long for Henry and Killian to catch enough to feed the three of them and then some.

"Looks like we'll make a profit today after all," Killian began filleting the best of their catch, "I'll split those with you, Lad."

"What?" Henry asked, "Why?"

"You caught just as many fish as me. It's only fair," Killian replied, "It's the code of the pirate. Everyone is given an equal share aboard this ship."

"Does that mean I get paid as well?" Emma asked.

"You are aboard this ship, aren't you, Lass?" Killian sent her a flirtatious wink.

"David's right. Your skills with a blade are impressive," Emma noted as she watched him work.

"You sound surprised," he smirked as he transferred the filets to a pan to cook them, "You've seen me in action."

"I was a little busy trying to save myself at the time," Emma reminded him.

"It was a jolly good time if you ask me," he grinned as he wagged an eyebrow at her.

"Especially when I knocked you out cold," she snickered.

"And how do you know that wasn't my plan all along?" he challenged her.

"Your plan was to get knocked out by a girl," Emma eyed him skeptically.

"Got your attention, didn't it?" he winked.

"Don't let that fish burn," Emma rolled her eyes, "I'd hate to have to cut into our profits."

Killian sent her a wink as he focused on his task.

After a hearty meal, Henry went back to the helm of the ship as Emma and Killian cleaned up.

"Why don't you bring her about, Lad," Killian suggested, "We'd better head back before the sun sets. It's much more difficult to dock the ship with no light."

Henry spun the wheel. Killian ducked as a trained sailor would as the beam crossed the ship.

Emma's eyes went wide as the beam nearly took her out. Killian had quick reflexes as he threw himself against Emma, knocking her from her feet just in time to be saved from one heck of a headache. They landed in a heap on the deck.

"Heads up, Love," Killian whispered as they lay on the deck for a moment to recover.

"Good to know," she whispered back as she kissed his lips softly.

"I'd love to spend the rest of the day massaging your lips, but we have a ship to dock," he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe later," she grinned as he picked himself off the ground and offered her his hand.

"That is a promise," he vowed as he kissed her once more before joining Henry at the helm.

* * *

"Thank you for today," Emma hugged Killian around the midsection after she'd returned to his ship feeling merry from spending quality time with her son once they'd docked back in Storybrooke.

"You're welcome, Love," he smiled, "I hope your son enjoyed the voyage."

"He did," she nodded, "You're all he talked about on the walk home."

"I hope in the good way," he pressed his forehead to hers as he savored the way she melted against him.

"Yes, and his father was very impressed by the stories Henry had to share," Emma snickered.

Killian winced at the thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she caressed his chin.

"I don't want Baelfire to feel as if I'm trying to take his son away," Killian told her.

"Neal," Emma corrected him, "He's Neal in this world."

"Neal…Baelfire, he's still the same person. He's still the scared boy that we pulled from the water and hid from Pan," Killian explained, "I have no intention of replacing him in his son's eyes. I just want Henry to know me without the judgment of those that claim to know my true intentions but are actually forcing their own beliefs on him."

"And he will," she assured him.

"I've taken enough away from Bae…Neal," Killian told her.

"Neal's mother left of her own free will," Emma reminded him, "We've been through this."

"First his mother, then his love, but not his son," Killian stated.

"Deal," Emma nodded, "Because Henry will always be Neal's son."

"I want to make that clear to Bae…Neal. I want him to know that I am not attempting to replace him," Killian added.

"That's probably not a good idea right now," Emma stated after a moment of thought, "Neal is not happy with us spending time together, especially with his son. How about we let the knowledge our relationship breath for a little while before you two sit down for a heart to heart?"

"As you wish, Love," he made a showing of bowing before her.

"Are you mocking me, Hook?" Emma grabbed a fist full of his shirt and roughly brought him against her.

"You have a bit of an aggressive streak. I like it," he grinned as he brought his lips against her, "I believe I promised to massage these all night."

"You know," she gave him a curious glance, "They call it making out in this world."

"And how long does this making out take?" he asked.

"As long as we'd like," Emma smiled as she backed him against the mast and mashed her lips against his.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to complain," he grinned against her lips as he began to reciprocate.

"I know better," she returned his smile.

* * *

Killian fell asleep before Emma that night. She had too much on her mind to actually sleep. Their conversation during their cruise kept replaying in her head. Killian was letting Milah go in large part because he thought he was ready to love again. It could only mean that he thought he was ready to fall in love with her, and that scared her to death.

She'd only ever loved once, and it ended with her pregnant, in jail and alone.

She left the warmth of Killian's arms and found her way above deck where the cool night's breeze sent a chill immediately through her body. She was only on the deck for a few minutes when warm arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Cold night," she instantly relaxed in Killian's arms.

"For a woman that can't seem to stay warm, this seems like a strange place for you," he made note as he stepped into her to share his warmth, his chest pressed against her back as he tightened his hold around her.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"Everything alright, Love?" he brushed the hair away from her neck with his hook so he could lay a kiss at her nape.

"Just needed some fresh air," she replied.

"I'm not going to allow you to shut me out, Swan," he pressed another kiss to the juncture of her neck, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

She sighed internally that he was already able to read her thoughts and emotions, "I'm scared."

Killian kept silent as he waited for her to continue.

"I'm scared that I'm going to open myself up again and get hurt," she felt the emotions of so many years coming out.

"I know all about that fear. I lived with that fear for most of my life," he told her with gentleness in his voice that surprised them both, "I will not betray your trust. Your heart is safe with me."

"I wish it was that simple," she turned in his arms, "If it was as simple as trusting you, we'd already be there because I do trust you…with my life, with my son's life."

"Trust is where it all starts," he told her as he brushed the hair away from her shoulder as he traced her collarbone with his finger, "I know where you're coming from, Emma. When someone that you love leaves…no matter if it is by choice or death, it paralyzes you…It paralyzed me. It took three hundred years before I finally felt I was ready to take that first step again."

"You're saying I need to let Neal go," Emma concluded.

"I'm saying you need to decide if you want to," Killian replied as ran the pad of his thumb against her lips, "First love is a powerful thing. For some it is the only thing that is worth living for."

"Why are you being such a gentleman about this?" her head came to rest against his chest. The steady beating of his heart put her at ease.

"I'm always a gentleman," he grinned as he ran his hand in circles along her back to keep her warm, "I want to be the man you choose, but more importantly I want you to be happy. If it's not with me, I'm not going to lie and tell you it won't hurt, but I will understand. Until you decide I will make it as difficult as possible for you to not choose me."

"You're already making it as difficult as possible," she smiled, "Who knew you had this in you?"

"Who indeed?" he chuckled.

"Let's go back to bed," she pulled on his shirt to bring him below deck.

Killian resisted for a few moments, "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep?"

"I don't think I'll have any trouble now," she smiled brightly as she tugged on his shirt again.

**TBC…**

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma, I'm going to take the Jolly Roger out for a few days," Killian told her the next morning as she was preparing to depart the ship to start her day.

"What?" she gasped.

"She needs to stretch her legs," he explained as he motioned towards the sails, "I need to stretch my legs. Some of the fishermen have talked about this spot supposedly full of the best fish the seas have to offer."

"Is this about me? Are you leaving because I can't make up my mind?" she tried to fight the tears she felt forming. She had to remind herself that she wasn't this weepy woman.

"If this was about you, I would stay," he told her, "I just need a few days of open water. It's the sailor in me."

"And I like that sailor," she smiled, "But I curse its need to set sail."

"It's only a few days," he assured her.

"Define a few," she tried to keep the banter light.

"I'll be back for tomorrow's sunset," he vowed as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she stated as she tugged at his jacket, "I'll be waiting at the docks when you return."

"I hope so," he kissed her softly, "Keep an eye out for my sails."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mary Margaret helped her daughter pack her belongings still left in her apartment, "Why can't you stay here or at the B&B?"

"Henry was right. It's time to put down some roots," Emma stated.

"I haven't seen Hook around," Mary Margaret broached the subject the townspeople had been talking about since the prior evening when Killian's ship had not docked, "And Neal's been walking around with a curious grin."

"He would," Emma rolled her eyes as she labeled the box she'd just taped up, "It's not what you or anyone in this town thinks. Killian just took off for a couple of days. He could be back at any time."

"So things are still undecided," Mary Margaret concluded.

"I don't know," Emma groaned.

"What really is the problem?" Mary Margaret captured her daughter's hands and forced her to truly face the issue, "Don't feed me this nonsense about it's Neal versus Hook…Killian. Neal is out of the picture. He has been since we left Neverland."

"I'm afraid if I follow my heart I'm going to lose everyone else," Emma's usually tough exterior shattered, "Henry, you, David."

"Why would you lose us?" Mary Margaret asked, "All any of us want is for you to be happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with Hook," Emma replied as tears ran down her cheeks, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but when I'm with him I feel like me. I'm not the savior. I'm not the orphan. I'm me and that is enough for him."

"It's enough for us too," Mary Margaret cried along with her daughter, "Follow your heart, Emma. We will support you no matter what you decide. Those that can't support you, don't really love you because loving someone means wanting them to be happy no matter what."

"It's Hook," Emma smiled through her tears.

"Then don't let him get away," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Emma, the Jolly Roger is coming back to port," Henry came in with his usual youthful exuberance.

"Go," Mary Margaret told her as Emma dried her eyes, "I'll keep packing up your things. We'll meet later."

Emma hugged her mother and then took off. Henry went to follow her, but Mary Margaret corralled him by insisting that he pack up his belongings that he'd been so skilled at avoiding.

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to be waiting for me at the docks when my ship came in?" Killian smiled as she came running down the docks as he was tying up the Jolly Roger.

"Shut up," she greeted him with a kiss as she wrapped herself around him.

"This was exactly the welcome I was hoping for," he grinned as he found himself pinned against the side of his ship.

"No talking," Emma continued pecking away at his lips.

"I missed you too, Love," he grinned. He pulled away abruptly as he saw the tear stains down her cheeks. "Is everything alright?"

"Much better now," she nodded as her eyes smiled brightly back at him, "I'm glad you're back."

"I have to deliver my catch. Where should I meet you?" he asked as he brought his hand to her face to cup her chin.

"I need a few hours," she replied, "Meet me outside Granny's at sunset."

"Sunset it is," he vowed as he angled his lips against hers. It took a few more minutes before they parted and went about their tasks. Killian watched Emma walk away for a few minutes as he replayed the look she'd given him when she was in his arms. He spoke to himself with an amused smirk, "That's what I call a welcome home kiss."

On her way back to her parents' apartment, Emma was stopped in her tracks by Neal.

"He's really back?" Neal frowned as he kicked at ground with his feet.

"Killian was never gone," Emma told him.

"But after he didn't come back last night I thought that maybe you and he were done," Neal replied, "That you told him to leave."

"I've kept you both in limbo, and that was wrong of me," Emma sighed.

"You chose him, didn't you?" Neal realized.

"Are you surprised?" Emma nodded, "What we had was a long time ago. We were kids; or rather I was a kid, a stupid, naïve kid. I will always hold a special place for those memories, and I will never regret it because of the son we share. For the longest time, I wondered why you did what you did, but I don't anymore. I got closure, and I hope that maybe now you can have that too. Go back to New York if you want. Stay here in Storybrooke. Do whatever you want to do, but do it for you."

"Henry said that you bought a cottage overlooking the water," Neal stated.

"Putting down roots," Emma nodded, "Finally acting like a grown up."

"Maybe I should give that a try," Neal nodded.

"See you around, Neal," Emma smiled as she stepped past him.

* * *

Emma still couldn't believe her eyes when she took in her surroundings. She'd only seen the small cottage the previous day, but she'd known the instant she first stepped inside that this was the place she was meant to live. Thanks to the seed money that Neal had left in her car after she'd gotten out of prison ten years ago, she had enough for the down payment and a steady income as the sheriff to make the monthly payments. The bank had even allowed her to move in before the paperwork was finished.

The outside of the cottage had Emma thinking it was something out of her mother's fairytale story. It looked small, but it felt roomier on the inside. Henry had already picked out his bedroom and had been bringing over things from his two bedrooms.

Navigating the circular, metal staircase to the master bedroom with boxes had been tricky. It had surprised all that it was David to suggest magic to get the furniture into the bedroom, but Blue was eager to lend a helping hand, with the assistance of a tiny bit of fairy dust. What Emma hadn't realized was that the dust also transformed the room into her perfect oasis. No interior decorator was required.

"It's nearly sunset, Emma," Mary Margaret told her daughter as she was putting the finishing touches on the dinner she'd prepared for Emma and Killian.

"I'd better get Hook then," Emma surveyed her surroundings. There were still boxes lying around, but the homey comforts still came through. It was presentable.

"I'll finish up here and then slip out before you get back," Mary Margaret assured her.

"Thank you for all your help," Emma hugged her mother, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Except for the edible dinner part, yes, you could," Mary Margaret assured her, "You'd better get going before Hook thinks you stood him up."

Emma made her way quickly to Granny's where Killian had made himself comfortable at one of the tables in the outside patio area and was reading a book.

"What's the latest?" Emma asked as she reached for the book, "Jules Verne."

"Another suggestion of Belle's," Killian nodded, "It's quite good."

"You certainly love those classics," she smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

He was surprised when she pulled him in the opposite direction of entering the diner.

"No dinner, Love?" he asked as he resisted her direction by pointing towards the diner with his hook, "I've been a sea for a few days. I'm quite hungry for things other than fish."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't make fish," she pulled him along.

"You cooked?" he swallowed nervously.

"Relax, Captain," she chuckled, "Mary Margaret cooked. I'm just serving."

Killian released a breath of relief.

"Someday I am going to cook for you," she threatened him.

"I've lived for over three hundred years, Emma. Isn't food poisoning a cruel way to end my existence?"

"Bloody pirate," she muttered under her breath as she continued to pull him along, bypassing both the B&B and Mary Margaret's apartment.

Killian became nervous as they kept walking. He nearly walked right into her when she stopped abruptly in front of a white picketed fence. "I never thought I'd be such a traditional girl," Emma began as she unlatched the fence and pushed her way through.

"Traditional, how?" he asked as he watched her pull a key from her jacket pocket and unlock the door.

"White picket fence," she motioned towards the yard, "It's kind of the idyllic fifties home accessory."

"You are still the Sheriff here, so this isn't considered breaking and entering, is it?" he looked around nervously to see if anyone was witnessing their activities.

"I have a key, Einstein," she held it up for him to see.

"Einstein?" he inquired.

"Famous scientist, considered a really smart guy, some said a genius," she explained as she pushed the door open, "Substitute his name for genius. It's an expression."

Killian made a mental note of looking up this Einstein chap in the encyclopedia next time he went to the library as Emma stepped into the home. As Killian stepped in behind her the smells of dinner cooking overwhelmed his senses. "Any chance of you taking cooking lessons from your mother?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched him glance around the room, his eyes lingering at the boxes.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is my new home," Emma told him as she tossed the key on the table by the door.

"Home?" he repeated in surprise.

"Henry wanted some permanent roots here, and after a second of thought so did I," Emma explained, "I'd only started looking yesterday when I found this place. It had been abandoned for twenty-eight years, but it's in remarkable condition, even the furniture. I really only had to replace the mattresses on the beds, but I would have done that anyways."

"It's charming," he told her.

"That's what my mom said yesterday when she saw it," Emma stated as she motioned towards one of the doors, "This is Henry's room."

Killian had a mental flash of a picture outside of one of the cabins of his ship as Emma opened the door and showed him inside.

"This is an extra bedroom," Emma opened another door, but quickly closed it as she pulled him up the circular staircase. His eyes glanced upon the open floor plan, which was even more familiar than Henry's room, but she didn't stop her climb as she pushed her way through an opening in the ceiling. "This was the real selling point."

"What a view," Killian surveyed the landscape that overlooked the bluff the home was sitting on.

"That looks like the Jolly Roger," she spotted his ship with a telescope she'd tucked away.

Killian turned towards her abruptly to see her standing behind a wheel. The roof of the home looked every bit like the deck of his ship.

"I figured you'd still get plenty of sea time so you wouldn't be missing the ship, but this was a nice touch," she explained as he took the telescope from her and collapsed it with his hook.

"What are you doing to me, Swan?" he grinned as she pulled him towards a candlelit dinner table with a red and white checkered tablecloth and droopy candles.

"Did you ever see Lady and the Tramp?" she inquired as she sat him in one of the chairs, "What am I saying? Of course you haven't."

"Are you calling me a tramp, Love?" he laughed as she poured wine into two glasses.

"You know tramp might not mean what you think it means in this day," she smirked.

"In my day it meant a drunkard who wanders the streets," he told her.

"And in my day it means a girl who will sleep with nearly anyone," she took her seat as she gave his definition some thought, "But I guess in the context of the movie, your definition is more accurate."

"So I'm a drunkard who wanders the streets," he frowned.

"No," she protested.

"Well, I certainly can't be the lady in this little moving picture of yours," he told her, "I'd hate to state the obvious here…"

"The movie title isn't the important part here," she cut him off, "It's one of the scenes in the movie that I'm referencing."

"Set the scene for me, Love," he sat patiently as he took a drink from his glass.

"Well, there were these two dogs…" she began.

"So we're dogs here," he raised an eyebrow, "Should we get on our hands and knees?"

She silenced him with a harsh glare, "One of the dogs was turned out of her home because of these two evil Siamese cats and this street wise dog finds her and takes her under his wing. They end up in the back alley of this Italian restaurant where the one dog is a frequent visitor. The jolly Italian chef serves them a plate of spaghetti and meatballs as he sings 'Bella Notte'. As they are eating their spaghetti they happen to start eating the same strand of pasta and end up kissing."

"I don't need pasta to kiss you, Love," he grinned.

"It's just a romantic scene," Emma told him, "I wanted to give us that. I didn't even have Mary Margaret make pasta."

"This would have been romantic without setting that scene," he told her as he made a production of pointing out their surroundings, "A beautiful sunset over the water, birds singing around us, a beautiful girl sitting across from me. What else is needed?"

"I suppose not much else," she smiled as she reached for his hand.

"How about we eat, Love?" he suggested.

Emma nodded as she released his hand and lifted the silver cloches away from their meals. It was a simple meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Tastes like Granny's," Killian noted as he took his first bite, "Are you sure you're not trying to pass off her cooking as your mother's?"

"If I were trying to pass off Granny's cooking, I would have said I made it," she pointed out.

"Fair point," he chuckled.

"I think it is Granny's recipe though," Emma offered as they continued on with their meal, mostly in silence. It was only at the end that Emma began to shiver in the night air.

"Come here, Swan," Killian pulled her to her feet and brought her into his arms.

"I don't know how I managed last night," she admitted, "I could not get warm. What have you done to me, Pirate?"

"I haven't done anything to you, Love," he smiled.

"I love how you call me that," she smiled as she looked into his eyes as they began to dance in time with the waves crashing against the bluff below, "Whether it's Love, Lass, or just saying my name."

"Something is different in your eyes tonight," Killian noted, withholding any term of endearment to have the serious conversation.

"I found a home," she replied as she held his gaze, "And it's not just here in Storybrooke or even here in this cottage. It's right here, right where I'm currently standing, right here in your arms."

"Does that mean?" he asked with a hopefulness that was hard to miss.

"That I cut Neal free, yes?" she nodded.

"Emma," he whispered against her lips.

"I chose, Killian," she added as her eyes trailed to his lips to watch them turn into his sexy smile, "I choose you."

Killian's lips crashed against hers, swallowing the moan of satisfaction that escaped as he plundered her mouth.

Emma had never been kissed with such passion, such unadulterated need. The feel of it all completely overwhelmed her. She held onto his shoulders and allowed him to be her guide. His warmth thoroughly surrounded her.

"Killian," she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone.

"We should relocate," he told her as his hands found the hem of her shirt.

"God, yes," she agreed as she reluctantly broke free from his embrace and pulled him towards the door to the circular staircase.

At the last second he released her hand and went to the table to blow out the candles before following her down to the master bedroom. "I'd hate to burn down your cottage on the first night."

"Who knew a pirate could be a hero?" she smirked as she peeled away his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a satisfying thud, "I have been dreaming about doing that since I first saw you in it."

"Turn about is fair play, Love," he told her as he slid his hook beneath the red leather she'd been wearing the first day they'd met. The coolness of his hook against her skin did nothing to diminish the heat she felt permeating her body as he slid the leather from her shoulders.

Emma's eyes slid closed as his hook trailed along her collarbone with enough pressure to leave a temporary mark, but not enough to cut through the skin. The clicked of metal brought her back to reality as she watched him disengage his hook and toss it on the table a few steps away. The clanging sound barely registered as her lips descended upon his as she pulled at his clothes with each step towards the bed. A path of discarded clothes littered their way to the bed as she fell upon it, taking him with her.

She could feel his touch everywhere. His fingers blazed a trail along her body they went. She would have sworn he had two hands as his touch was everywhere. She was on fire as he touched and tasted every bit that she had to offer.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he took a moment to appreciate her body. The moment of inaction was too much for Emma as she rolled them so that she was on top.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate your aggressive streak?" he gave her his devilish grin.

"Shut up and kiss me," Emma smiled as her lips whispered against his.

"As you wish," his head rose off the pillow to capture her mouth. His arms wrapped around her body keeping her chest pressed tightly against his as they both savored the contact.

Emma didn't protest when he rolled them again so that he was once again on top. "We'll try it your way next time," he vowed as his hand felt around on the bed for something that he'd tossed earlier as she been too busy pulling at his clothes to notice.

"What are you…" she was going to ask what he was looking for when he produced the condom that had sparked so much embarrassment the first time they'd attempted this particular dance. There was none this time.

"Open it for me, Love," he requested, "It looks as if two hands might be advantageous here, and I think speed is a necessity."

"I hope you can live up to your reputation, Pirate," she tore at the foil wrapper to open it, "I've been fantasizing about this moment for awhile. I'd hate for you to disappoint."

"Sounds like a challenge," he raised an eyebrow, "I love a good challenge."

"Good to hear," she laughed as he snatched the condom and proceeded to put it on with a fluidity that was surprising considering it was likely his first time using one. Her laughter ended abruptly as he filled her. Her moan of satisfaction echoed in the room.

"That boosts a man's ego," he stilled for a moment.

"As if you need it," she challenged him as her fingers pressed into shoulders, grabbing ahold of the first bit of flesh she could get to keep her grounded as she the sensations over took her. His arrogant swagger was certainly well earned.

"You might want to hang on, Love," he warned her, "There be bumpy seas ahead."

Emma's hand grasped at his shoulders a bit tighter as they began to rise and fall together as wave after wave of pleasure overtook them.

Completely spent, Killian collapsed against her.

"I think I figured out where your heat originates," Emma stated after a few moments spent trying to catch her breath.

"Where is that, Love?" he laughed as he nipped at the juncture where her collarbones met.

"Between your legs," she gave him a mischievous smile, "Wow."

"That's a good wow," he told her.

"You put those fantasies I've been having to shame," she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"Did I live up to my pirate reputation?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded her head vigorously.

"One question," he asked, "What does one do with this condom now?"

Emma burst out laughing as she brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Killian watched Emma sleep soundly with the aid of the moonlight shining in through window. She had such a serene look about her.

He was still in disbelief that they'd gotten to this moment. She'd chosen him. She'd welcomed him home with her arms open wide and told him that she'd found a home in his arms. Being an orphan himself, he knew how rare that feeling was, and he hoped with all his might that he didn't waste her trust. It was the rarest of treasures that he'd ever hope to find.

"You awake?" he heard Emma ask as she reached up to touch his chin.

"I've been watching you sleep," he told her as he ran a finger along her jaw tenderly.

"Aren't you tired?" she let out a healthy yawn as she stretched out her sore muscles. She hadn't been intimate with anyone in longer than she'd care to admit.

"Never felt more awake in all my life," he kissed her forehead softly.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she searched his eyes for any sign of doubt about the giant leap they'd taken in their relationship.

"Everything is wonderful," he assured her. His eyes locked with her.

As much as his eyes were smiling, Emma still saw a small amount of fear in them. She could have ignored it. She knew he would want her to, but she'd lived with buried feelings for far too long.

"Don't shut me out," she requested, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Killian's eyes closed for a moment as he released a sigh, "I'm afraid to sleep. I'm afraid to fall asleep because when I wake up this whole night will only be a dream."

"You still can't allow yourself to believe that I would actually choose you," she concluded.

"No," he responded simply, "Do you really know the man that you've chosen?"

"I know everything that I need to know," she assured him.

"Do you?" he challenged her, "Emma, I've done things…"

"I know," she guided his eyes back to hers when he looked away abruptly, "You've done awful things. I've seen you in action a time or two. I know how ruthless and calculating you can be. I'm not blind or naïve. I know what you're capable of, but I also know how kind and gentle you can be."

"How do you reconcile that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I don't know why I'm able to look past the villain inside you, but I am. I know you have doubts about yourself, but do you doubt me?"

"No," he responded instantly.

"I've made my decision," she reminded him, "And I stand by it and will defend it if necessary. I promise that my eyes are open wide. I believe that people can change when they want to. I believe you can change because I know you want to. I've seen it already in the way you've tried to fit into the town. I've seen it as you've tried to make amends."

"You make me want to be a better person, if that's even possible," he replied.

"We can't change the past," Emma told him, "Those things that you did can't be undone. It is possible to change who you are, and you're doing that."

Killian dove in for a kiss that left Emma breathless.

"Do you have more of those condoms, Love?" he broke away for a moment, "I think we're going to need them."

"Nightstand drawer," she motioned towards the appropriate drawer as she brought her hand to the back of his neck to draw him back to her.

Killian would fumble several times for the drawer that night.

**TBC…**

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Emma always brings me to the bus stop in the morning," Henry told his grandfather as they walked together to the bus that would take him to school, "Is she alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine," David patted his grandson's back, "She called Mary Margaret this morning and asked us to take care of you, but she promises to be waiting for you right here this afternoon."

"She's with Hook, isn't she?" he frowned.

"Probably," David nodded, "But I thought you liked him?"

"I do," Henry nodded, but the frown stayed in place.

"But you like your father better," David concluded.

"I just want us to be a family," Henry insisted.

"You are a family," David replied, "We're all a family. It's just not a traditional family like in that fairytale book of yours. I never thought that I'd have a daughter that is the same age as me or a grandson before I'm thirty, but here we are."

"Are they going to get married?" Henry asked, "Emma and Killian?"

"I don't know, Henry," David replied, "But I'm sure if that was to come up your mother would talk to you about your feelings first."

The yellow bus pulled up to the curb and children started piling in.

"Have a good day at school," David told him as his grandson's patted his back once again.

"And Emma is going to be here at the end of the day?" Henry asked.

"I promise," David nodded.

Henry got into line behind the rest of the kids waiting to get on the bus. He turned to look back at his grandfather, gave him a slight wave, before he hopped onto the bus and found a seat.

Just as the bus pulled away, Emma came sprinting in.

"I missed it, didn't I?" Emma asked her father. She was out of breath from her sprint over, and she looked a bit disheveled from more than just a morning sprint.

"If the question is about missing putting Henry on the bus to school, the answer is yes," David told her, "But your mother and I covered for you when you didn't show up at Granny's this morning."

"Thank you," Emma took a deep breath to regain her wind, "Overslept this morning. Forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Is that the story you're going to use today?" David laughed.

"What story?" Emma glared at him, "It's what happened."

"Want some fatherly advice?" David challenged her with a merry laugh, "Come up with a better story before you pick up Henry from the bus this afternoon like I promised him you would."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she walked quickly to catch up with her father on their way to the station.

"Henry isn't going to believe that you simply overslept after spending the night with Killian," David told her.

"I've spent every night with Killian since we left Neverland," Emma challenged him.

"I didn't need to hear that," David groaned as he paused from his walk for a moment to contemplate what Emma was saying before picking up the pace.

"No, it's not what it seems like," Emma continued to insist as she was nearly running to keep up with him, "Well, its kind of what it seems like."

"We may be the same age, Emma, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be okay with hearing about your sex life," David told her as they entered the station. He quickly shed his coat and put it on the back of his chair. "You're my daughter."

"And I'm not going to tell you about it," Emma assured him, "And I promise you, we overslept. Killian was scrambling for the Jolly Roger too."

"He's an independent contractor," David challenged her, "He sets his own hours."

"But the early ones are when he says is best for catching the fish," Emma stated.

"So the two of you didn't last night?" David released a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to answer that question on principle," Emma stated, but the blush that crept to her cheeks told David he wouldn't have liked the answer.

"Just remind Killian that I have a gun, and I know how to use it," David stated.

Emma fought to contain a snicker as she turned her attention to the paperwork piled on her desk. Being the sheriff wasn't as action packed as she thought it would be when she took the job originally. No one talked about the paperwork.

"David," she stated after a moment of silence.

"Could you maybe call me Dad?" David asked.

"I…ah…could I work on that?" she fumbled for a response.

"Sure," he conceded. He knew she was still wrapping her head around her parents being her age and fairytale characters.

"Have you thought about running for sheriff?" she asked.

"Last I checked, that seat was taken," he pointed towards her chair.

"Well, at the time it was either me or Sidney Glass," Emma stated, "There really wasn't anyone else willing to throw their hat into the ring."

"You're going to need that steady paycheck to pay for that home you just bought yourself," David reminded her.

"I'd make enough as a deputy," she shrugged, "Surprisingly waterfront property in this town is dirt cheap."

"Well, we have three more years before I have to decide," David stated.

"Unless I were to resign," Emma tapped her pen against her desk.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Isn't it a little weird working for your daughter?" Emma asked.

"I guess I always saw it as working with," David replied, "Does it really matter who's the sheriff and who's the deputy?"

"I suppose not," Emma sighed.

"Let's see this town through the next three years," David suggested, "Then we'll decide. There are enough fairytales in that book of Henry's to keep us busy for awhile on top of the everyday run of the mill crimes that seem to occur around here."

"True," Emma laughed, "Maybe we should tear out some of those pages so we can have some peace and quiet."

"If it would help," David laughed heartily along with her.

* * *

"I think our secret is out, Love," Killian returned from his fishing trip earlier than was his usual routine and snuck into Emma's cottage where she had been waiting anxiously for him having taken a late lunch as they had agreed that morning as they were running for the door.

"What secret are you referring to?" she asked as she peeled away his coat while biting at his neck.

"I stopped at Granny's for a bite to eat on my way here, and Ruby gave me a curious look," he explained, "She asked if I'd enjoyed my previous evening."

"That's just her looking to improve her tips," Emma rolled her eyes as she guided him towards the bed as they hastily pushed away their clothes.

"She told me dessert was on the house as I needed to keep up my strength," he added as she pushed him onto the bed.

"She's a lot more observant than I've ever given her credit for," Emma grinned, "But she does have a point. You are going to need to keep up your strength."

"You're quite the insatiable lass, aren't you?"

"I didn't hear any complaining last night and into this morning," she hovered over him.

"What exactly is there to complain about?" he grinned.

"This will go faster if you stop talking," she told him as she alternated between biting and kissing his neck.

"If that is the incentive, I'll never stop talking," he grinned devilishly.

"My lunch hour ends in thirty minutes and then I have to pick up Henry. Because of you, I missed taking him to the bus stop this morning," she scowled at him, "If you don't want me to leave you with that uncomfortable feeling, I'd suggest you get on with it."

"How is it my fault that you never set your alarm?" he spun them over on the bed so he was on top.

"Until last night I never needed one," she glared at him as she spun them back to their original position.

"Sounds like you're the one complaining, Love," he spun them again.

"This isn't a wrestling match, Killian," she reversed positions again, "Take me or suffer the consequences of a very unpleasant case of blue balls."

"Blue what?" he repeated.

"Oh, god, you don't even know what that is," she groaned as she buried her head in his neck for a moment.

"I don't think in the context of what you're describing I do," he spun them again, "Unless you intend to hurl a blue ball at a certain appendage."

"I'm going to order you a book on modern slang," she rolled her eyes as, "But for right now, just…" Her thought was interrupted as he filled her.

She hadn't been able to sit still all day. Her mind had continually drifted to this place, to the two of them in bed trying to satisfy their appetite for one another. She'd accidentally got caught up in one particular fantasy and released a moan that she tried to cover with a cough she was pretty sure David hadn't bought.

"Worst day of fishing in my entire bloody existence," he told her as they road together to their mutual satisfaction, "I lost count of how many fish got off my hook."

"I hope the most important one stayed on," she cocked an eyebrow, trying to imitate his cocky expression.

"Aye, it certainly has," he continued to rock against her, "Best catch I've never made too."

Emma felt the tingling starting in her toes as her eyes began to glaze over. Killian had spent the better part of the evening and morning coaxing that look out of her. He swelled with pride he brought her over the ledge of bliss. As her eyes rolled back, he surged into her one final time before he collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey, Kid," Emma greeted Henry as he stepped off the bus, "Sorry about this morning. I overslept."

"It's okay," he hugged her around the middle.

"How about we get some takeout from Granny's, bring it back to the cottage, and watch a movie together?" she suggested, "It will be just the two of us tonight."

"Any movie I want?" Henry asked.

"Anything you want," Emma nodded, "As long as it's age appropriate. Nothing rated R or above."

"I know what I want to watch," Henry told her cryptically.

"Good," she ushered him towards Granny's, "Hopefully you know what you want to order too."

"Can Killian join us?" Henry asked as they were about to enter the diner.

"What about it being just the two of us tonight?" Emma asked, "Is the thought of spending the night with just your mom that boring?"

"No," Henry stated, "But you and Killian are dating, and I need to get used to that, don't I?"

"It would be nice," Emma conceded, "But I told you I wasn't going to force him on you."

Henry looked up with his large doe eyes.

"If you want Killian to join us, go ask him," Emma relented, "He's probably on his ship."

"I'll be right back," Henry told her as he was about to dart off.

"Hey, what do you want to eat?" she called after him.

"A cheeseburger and French fries," Henry skidded to a halt.

"I'll meet you back at the cottage," she told him as she went to the counter to order their meals, throwing in an extra cheeseburger for Killian. She knew he wouldn't turn down her son.

"Sounds like things are going well between the two men in your life," Ruby was wiping down the counter when Emma walked in.

"Yeah, three cheeseburgers and fries to go," Emma stated.

Ruby turned to put in the order and then turned back just as quickly, "So?"

"So, what?" Emma inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sheriff," Ruby eyed her in amusement as she tapped at her ears, "These wolf senses of mine knows what they heard last night. It certainly wasn't me howling at the moon."

Emma cursed Ruby's super-wolf hearing under her breath.

"So," Ruby repeated.

"Pretty fantastic," Emma relented, not even trying to hide the smile that she felt forming.

"I would hope three hundred years were well spent on something," Ruby giggled, "Was it with the hook or without?"

"I'm not going into details with you, Wolf," Emma told her, "All you're getting is it was pretty fantastic."

"And how many times was it pretty fantastic?" Ruby's brow rose curiously.

"I lost count," Emma admitted.

"So he has stamina and is fantastic," Ruby grinned, "What else?"

"How are those burgers coming?" Emma asked. She knew that if she sat there too long that Ruby would eventually pry out every detail.

"Neal came in today," Ruby offered a change of subject, "He looks pretty defeated. Does that mean you came to a decision?"

"Yep," Emma nodded as the guilt settled into the pit of her stomach. She knew that she'd hurt one of them no matter what her decision had been, but that didn't stop the sensation. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He's talking about moving back to New York," Ruby stated, "But he's been talking about that since you all got back from Neverland."

"Now it's likely by himself," Emma frowned, "I hope he still wants to be a part of Henry's life."

"I would hope that he wouldn't want joint custody," Ruby stated.

"Regina is legally his mother," Emma replied, "I don't see Madam Mayor giving him much."

"What kind of arrangement do you have with Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Arrangement?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, if she is legally his mother, doesn't she dictate where Henry stays?" Ruby asked.

"Henry mostly makes that decision for himself," Emma shrugged.

"And what if he wants to go with Neal to New York for part of the time?" Ruby pressed.

"I don't know," Emma thought for a moment, "That's never really been brought up."

The doorbell chimed the arrival of both Henry and Killian.

"I thought we were going to meet at the cottage," Emma spun to greet the pair.

"Granny's is on the way," Killian told her as his lips brushed against her cheek as he whispered, "Hello, Lover."

Ruby turned away quickly to not show that she'd heard his words.

"So Henry talked you into joining us for movie night," Emma smiled, "Did he tell you what movie we were watching?"

"He did," Killian replied, "It sounded pretty interesting from the synopsis your son gave."

"Perhaps he could give it to me," Emma eyed her son.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, Love," Killian told her, "Isn't that right, Lad?"

"At least until the film starts," Henry added, "Then it will be pretty obvious."

"Burgers are ready," Ruby turned towards them with a bag in her hand, "I threw in desserts for the three of you on the house."

"Keeping up our strength, Red," Emma glared at her friend.

"Huh?" Henry asked in confusion.

"It's not important," Emma assured her son, "How much do we owe you, Ruby?"

After paying and including a generous tip, the trio was on the way to Emma's cottage. Not much had changed from the previous day, but Emma had set up the television and DVD player.

"So this is a smaller version of that theater we went to," Killian eyed the television with curiosity, "What will they think of next?"

Emma transferred all their burgers and fries to individual plates as Henry located and loaded the DVD into the player. Emma was two bites into her fries when she heard the distinct music that gave away which movie they were watching, Star Trek.

"Really, Henry, again?" Emma sighed.

"I like this movie," Henry defended his choice.

"We've watched it ten times already," Emma replied, "And no matter how much you try to talk me into it, no that captain's mother does not look anything like me."

"Shhh," Henry told her, "I want Killian to judge."

Emma rolled her eyes again. By the end of the movie, Killian and Henry were convinced that she had a twin somewhere in the world and that twin was the mother of Captain Kirk. She didn't feel the need to point out that it was merely a movie. Though it probably would have broken Killian's heart if she'd told him the truth as the pair dissected every bit of the movie.

"Time for bed, Henry," Emma told her son as she cleaned up the dishes that had been scattered about during the movie, "You have school tomorrow."

Henry groaned in disappointment.

"I know I'm a horrible mother, but you'll be thanking me when you become a doctor or an astronaut," Emma told him, "Brush your teeth and then off to bed."

Emma was as giddy as a schoolgirl as Henry stomped off.

"What are you so cheery about?" Killian asked as he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she rinsed the dishes.

"That's the first time I've actually been able to say that to him," she laughed, "It's such a normal thing for a mother to say to her son."

"Hmmm," he hummed into her ear, "I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight."

"You can thank Henry. It was entirely his idea. Personally, I tried to talk him out of it," she smirked, "Truth be told, I'm kind of sick of you, Captain."

Killian growled as he bit down sharply on her earlobe.

Emma had to work hard to not squeal in reply, "Is that the best you've got?"

"I'll show you the best I've got," he vowed as he thrust his hips into her backside.

"After Henry goes to sleep," she scolded him, "And only if you promise to keep the volume down."

"I can promise," he vowed as he spun her in his arms to look her directly in the eyes, "But can you?"

Emma found herself lost in the icy depths and forgot his question. Just as their lips were about to meet, Henry popped out of the bathroom.

"Good night, Mom, night, Killian," he stated.

"Good night, Henry," Emma broke free of Killian's arms as Killian added, "Good night, Lad."

Emma finished cleaning up as Killian made his way to the roof to take in the moonlight shining over the sea. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the gentle rocking of his ship.

"This roof is going to get a lot of use," Emma noted as she joined him, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of the jeans he was wearing to pull him away from the rail so she could slip in front of him.

"It's one of the best features," he noted as his head came to rest against her shoulder.

"I'm kind of partial to the master bedroom," she replied.

"Yes, that is another wonderful feature," he smirked, "Reminds me of the Captain's Quarters on the Jolly Roger."

"That was the first thing I thought of when I saw it," she admitted, "And then when I saw this roof, I just knew this place was perfect."

"Perfect for you or us?" he asked.

"Both," she told him, "I guess subconsciously I'd made my choice before I made it official. Do you think you could be comfortable here?"

"As in permanently?" he asked.

"As in the nights we stay here," she amended. She wasn't ready to talk about making their relationship permanent, and she was pretty sure he felt the same way.

"Considering that I'm able to sleep next to you, that's pretty comfortable for me," he told her.

"What were you thinking about before I came up?" she asked. She'd stood back and watched him for a few minutes before she'd announced her presence.

"I was thinking about how happy I've been lately," he told her as he kissed her hairline, "Happier than I've been in the longest time, centuries actually."

"That's a lot of pressure on me," she told him, "Three centuries of misery for what?"

"Even if it's three days of happiness, it's worth it," he vowed.

"Don't jinx us," she scolded him, "You were thinking about something else. What aren't you telling me?"

"I think Pan is going to find his way here," Killian told her, "And he's not going to like that we got the upper hand on him."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Be prepared," he told her, "For starters, I'm not going to be sailing as far from Storybrooke as I have been."

"And I'll check how the dwarves have been coming mining the fairy dust," she replied, "A little dust couldn't hurt, right?"

"I've only dealt with Pan in Neverland," he replied, "Free of that island, there is no telling what could happen. He may or may not have his magic, but Henry was important to him and the survival of the island. He's not going to just give up."

"Gold," Emma stated.

"Belle is looking for a way to bring him back to Storybrooke," Killian nodded, "If she finds a way…"

"Pan will tag along," Emma finished for him.

"Whether the Dark One wants him to or not," Killian nodded.

"We should tell Neal," Emma stated, "The more people that we have to help the better, right?"

"Yes," he agreed, "We should warn the entire town, but not in a way to work everyone up. Not everyone will be susceptible to his manipulations."

"How did you fall into allegiance with him?" Emma asked.

"He caught me in the weakest of moments," he explained, "The first time I met Pan was on a voyage with my brother. The king we sailed for sent us to Neverland to retrieve Dreamshade, claiming it to be a cure all for any disease."

"That's the poison that was supposed to kill David," Emma stated.

"The king obviously lied," Killian conceded, "Pan told us as much when we first arrived. To prove a point, my brother cut himself with it. It nearly killed him on the spot, which is when Pan appeared to tell me how to save him. He said that the remedy came at a price. It wasn't until we returned to our world from Neverland that I knew what price that was."

"When your brother died," Emma concluded.

"I didn't return to Neverland for many years, not until Milah died. I needed a place where I would never grow old while I figured out a way to defeat the crocodile," Killian explained, "Which is when Pan made his bargain with me."

"We'll figure out a way to defeat him," Emma stated confidently.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Come on, we'll think better on a good night's sleep," Emma pulled him towards the staircase.

Killian allowed her to pull him towards her bed and make him forget for the night who Peter Pan even was.

**TBC…**

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I dare ask?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter as they met for a morning of unpacking and then a light lunch that weekend. Killian, David and Henry had gone sailing, leaving mother and daughter to entertain themselves. They were using that time to unpack the remaining boxes in the cottage. Emma hadn't found the time that week to do much unpacking.

"That depends on the question you're asking," Emma stated as she brought some kitchen utensils into the kitchen. Her mother must have snuck those into the box because Emma didn't see much need for them considering she was hopeless in the kitchen.

"Neal's been looking pretty down the few times I've seen him since Killian's ship returned," Mary Margaret stated, "Does that mean that you made your decision official?"

"I told Neal before I told Killian," Emma confirmed, "No surprise, he wasn't happy about it, but he's been civil the few times we've talked this week since."

"So you and Hook...Killian," Mary Margaret quickly corrected herself. She was trying to see him more the way her daughter did, but it was hard with the silver hook at the end of his arm. "So you and Killian talked?"

"That night, yes," Emma nodded, "The nights since, not so much."

"Uncharted territory here. Am I allowed to ask how the sex was?" Mary Margaret asked, "Do mothers and daughters share things like that? We did before the curse, but now it's a bit..."

"Awkward," Emma chimed in, "And I'd appreciate not knowing the details of your sex life. Seeing it in Technicolor before that welcome home party we had when we returned from the Enchanted Forest was scarring enough."

"Fair enough," Mary Margaret conceded, "But Killian is no relation to either of us aside from being your...is boyfriend the right term?"

"Seems a tad juvenile," Emma replied, "Especially for a man that is over three hundred years old."

"Lover?" Mary Margaret offered slowly, "I mean that is if you two are...maybe you're not. Maybe I'm assuming things that I shouldn't be."

"We'll go with lover," Emma stopped her mother's ramblings, "But I'm not giving details." She couldn't read in her mother's expression if she was disappointed or relieved by the news.

"So what happens now?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're just enjoying where we are, right now," Emma stated, "A lot, actually, and it's nice to have a few quiet moments to catch our breath. It seems like since the curse broke it has been one crisis after another."

"Let's hope the quiet lasts for awhile," Mary Margaret stated, "It's been nice being home with David and not worrying for everyone's safety."

"Killian think Pan is going to find a way here," Emma stated hesitantly, "He's really worried about it, losing sleep over it actually."

"Your father said something about it the other night," Mary Margaret nodded, "I guess it was wishful thinking that he would simply let us live in peace, especially with Rumplestiltskin on the same island."

"Belle has been pouring through every magic book she can get her hands on in both the library and in Gold's private collection. She's bound to find a way," Emma stated.

"Love truly is blind," Mary Margaret noted.

"We just need to figure out a way to keep Pan away even if Gold finds his way home," Emma stated, "Pan is not someone I want to deal with a second time."

"That boy needs a good, swift kick in the butt," Mary Margaret stated.

"I thought Mary Margaret was more the hands off type compared to the warrior Snow White," Emma snorted in amusement.

"I am, but sometimes even mild mannered Mary Margaret believes that an out of control brat needs a firm hand," Mary Margaret conceded before taking a deep breath, "So you and Hook."

"Killian," Emma corrected her with a narrowing of the eyes, "And yes, me and Killian."

"It's just such an interesting twist," Mary Margaret responded.

"No more than having Snow White and Prince Charming turn out to be your parents, or Rumplestiltskin be your son's grandfather. I can keep going if you'd like," Emma responded.

"I suppose it is an interesting family tree. If you have kids, that make it even more complicated," Mary Margaret stated.

"Whoa, hold on there," Emma stated, "We're just dating. No one has brought up the 'm' or 'k' words yet, except you. If I recall, you were saying something about wanting another child in Neverland. How about we talk about that?"

"We're working on it," Mary Margaret responded cryptically.

"Should I be expecting a brother or sister in nine months?" the color drained from Emma's face.

"I don't know if we'll get that lucky, but it is something that we're discussing and trying for, especially now that we're all alone in the apartment. It's a lot bigger than I remembered," Mary Margaret stated.

"Just do me a favor and keep all that behind closed doors," Emma requested, "I still have bad dreams about that one time."

"Oh grow up, Emma," her mother scolded her, "We're all adults here."

"But you're still my mother, which makes this weird to talk about," Emma stated, "How about we agree to keep both of our sex lives behind closed doors?"

"This is probably best for everyone's sake," Mary Margaret conceded, "I just have one question, and I'll never ask another. Is it with the hook or without?"

Emma didn't dignify the question with a response.

* * *

"You're back rather quick," Emma greeted Killian with a kiss as he appeared at the cottage seemingly out of thin air, "You didn't shove my father and son overboard, did you?"

"That seems counterproductive," he told her as he kissed her deeply as he wrapped her up tight in his arms, "Especially for what I have in mind at this very moment."

"Hmmm," Emma hummed happily, "So very tempting."

"Do you have a better offer?" he looked slightly stunned by her apparent rejection.

"I wouldn't say that," she told him as Mary Margaret came down from the roof to see what had been holding up her daughter, who had gone to get beverages minutes earlier.

"Oh, hello, Captain," Mary Margaret greeted him, "I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"The seas were a bit rough today," Killian explained, "The land lovers didn't fare so well."

"What?" both mother and daughter exclaimed.

"Henry seemed okay as soon as we docked. He took David back to your apartment to lay down," Killian elaborated.

"Oh my goodness," Mary Margaret grabbed her jacket and made a beeline for the door, "We'll have to do lunch on the roof another time, Emma."

"Send Henry my way if David needs time to recover," Emma called after Mary Margaret just before the front door closed.

"Then we'll have to be quick," Killian cocked a suggestive eyebrow.

"Just hold on there a minute, Pirate," Emma placed a hand at his chest to hold him at arm's length, "You failed to mention my son's illness. That's sort of a deal breaker here."

"He was thoroughly recovered when we stepped off the ship," Killian defended himself, "I suspect it was a ruse to make his grandfather feel a little less embarrassed about hurling over the side of my ship, which I now have to wash down, thanks to him."

"Not really feeling sorry for you at the moment," Emma shook her head as she detangled herself.

"And how can I find myself back in your good graces?" he asked as he strode towards her.

"Not sure, Captain," Emma eyes narrowed towards him, "Instead of seeing to it that my seasick father and son were alright, you came here to get your kicks. That's a deal breaker, Pirate."

"Even if I brought you a gift?" he eyed her curiously.

"Depends on the gift," she raised an eyebrow with intrigue.

Killian pulled out a rose he'd tucked safely into his coat and ran it along her cheek and throat.

It was only a simple rose, but it was the first flower he'd ever given her. It was silly, but she melted immediately.

"Trying to bribe me with flowers," she tried to fight through the blissful fog that was engulfing her, "Not even flowers, a flower."

"I was told that flowers were a woman's weakness," he stepped into her with his most confident, bordering on cocky smile.

"Pathetic," she continued to fight her pull towards him, even as her arms went around his shoulders.

"Don't insult yourself, Love," his grin widened, "I happen to be very charming, and you are not the first to fall victim."

"Henry's really okay?" she looked for a way to give into his web of seduction. Killian quickly nodded in confirmation.

Just as their lips met, Henry burst into the cottage to announce he was hungry.

Killian growled in annoyance at being interrupted as Emma greeted her son. Thankfully she and Mary Margaret had been sitting down to lunch when Killian had arrived, so food was already waiting for him.

"Hungry, Pirate?" Emma whispered in his ear as Henry took his plate of food up to the roof to eat. He responded immediately with a passionate kiss, letting her know his hunger was for more than food. "We'll pick up later."

"I'm holding you to that," his eyes bore in on hers.

"You'll need your strength," she told him as she freed herself from his embrace and handed him a plate of food.

"Does food equal strength in your world?" he asked, "Everyone bribes me with food to keep it up."

Emma giggled at the sexual reference he'd unintentionally made. "Just eat. I'll explain after Henry goes to sleep tonight."

Henry continued with his sailing lesson on the roof of the cottage even though Killian offered to take him back onto the water. Emma wondered if his claim of seasickness had more validity than Killian had given it earlier.

"Mom, Peter's going to find a way here, isn't he?" Henry thought out loud as the sunset on the day.

"He might," Emma nodded, "You are an important piece needed for the survival of his island. Unless he finds a truer believer, you're still a target, but I hope you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"As will I, Lad," Killian chimed in.

Henry nodded as Emma hugged him.

"We're going to protect you," Emma repeated.

Killian and Emma traded concerned looks that they kept from Henry's eyes.

"Let's do something that gets us out of this cottage," Killian suggested, "We'll make ourselves crazy just staring at each other waiting for Pan's arrival which might take weeks or months or never happen at all."

"Bowling," popped out of Henry's mind almost immediately.

"Bowling?" Emma repeated in surprise, "Does Storybrooke even have a bowling alley?"

"Yeah," Henry stated, "The Piggen Brothers own it, but Mister Wolfson runs it mostly."

"Bowling it is," Emma stated, "Come on, Captain, we'll show you how we roll."

"What is this bowling?" Killian asked as Emma grabbed her jacket.

"It's a game," Emma replied, "And you drink a lot of beer and eat really unhealthy food in the process."

"Why didn't you say so?" he smirked as he followed along.

It was a bit of a process to figure out what size shoe Killian wore, but soon they were all set up at the lanes. Emma stepped up to the line to demonstrate how one bowls. Killian tried to pay attention, but once she bent over he was done for.

"Did you get that?" she asked as she returned to his side.

"I think I'll need a second demonstration," he told her sheepishly.

"All you saw was my backside, didn't you?" she concluded.

"It's a very lovely backside," he told her.

"Henry, why don't you show him how it's done," Emma suggested, "Hopefully, he'll pay more attention to the actual motions with you."

Henry nodded as he went through the process. The ball didn't reach it's intended target like it had with Emma's as it went into the gutter half way down the lane, but at least he thought Killian would understand the motions.

When Killian stepped up to take his turn, it wasn't pretty, but the ball made it down the lane, knocking over one pin in the process.

"What is the goal of this game anyways?" Killian asked as Emma told him to take another role.

"To knock down all the pins with one roll of the ball," she explained.

"Is that even possible?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"It is if you know what you're doing," she chuckled as his second ball drained right into the gutter, "Go ahead, Henry. Take your turn. We'll start keeping score."

"Score?" Killian asked.

"Whoever knocks down the most pins at the end of ten turns wins," Emma explained, "Each turns consists of rolling two balls down the lane. However many pins are knocked down is your score for that turn."

"And this is supposed to be fun?" Killian raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It certainly will be for me," she snickered as Henry took his turn.

As they went through their turns, Killian managed a solid effort, but Emma and Henry both crushed him with their scores. His consolation was the rounds of beers Emma bought him.

"I thought you liked rum," Henry noted as Killian took a gulp from his glass.

"I'm not all that picky, Lad," Killian chuckled, "Rum is my preference, but alcohol is alcohol."

"You make yourself sound like an alcoholic, Captain," Emma cautioned him, "What's the longest you've ever gone without it?"

"I've never kept track," Killian shrugged.

"If I dared you to go a week without a drink?" she inquired, "Could you do it?"

"Aye," Killian nodded confidently.

"I challenge you to go a week without a drink," she responded, "Starting tomorrow morning."

"There would have to be some sort of incentive," he set his beer down.

"We'll come up with something," she responded cryptically.

"And how will you know if I'm sober?" he asked.

"We have these devices at the station that measure the alcohol content of a person's breathe," she explained, "We'll do the test twice a day."

"Because you can't take my word," he gave her a sinister grin.

"You are a pirate after all," she reminded him.

"Fair point," he chuckled.

After finishing up their game, Emma tallied their final scores, and they headed over to David and Mary Margaret's apartment.

"How's the land lover?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret answered the door.

"Better now that he's on solid ground," Mary Margaret stepped back to allow the trio into the apartment.

"We'll have to pick a calmer day next time, Mate," Killian told David as his lover's father didn't move from the sofa he was sitting on. He didn't look much better than he had when they docked, and he was beginning to perspire.

"So what are you three up to this evening?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We went bowling," Henry informed them.

"Really?" Mary Margaret looked taken aback, "Captain, had you ever been bowling before?"

"Never in my three hundred years," Killian confirmed.

"And how did it go?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He did good for his first attempt," Emma stated, "Only half of his balls ended up in the gutter."

"Better than I would do," Mary Margaret shrugged, "We take the children at the school bowling. I'm horrible. I always have one of the lowest scores."

"Was that during the curse when you were meek little Mary Margaret or after the curse when you remembered you were the kick butt bandit?" Emma asked curiously.

"Before I guess," Mary Margaret replied, "You make a good point. I wonder if my Snow skills would improve my score. David, we should go bowling."

"Another day perhaps," David nodded. He was clearly putting on a brave face. He still looked awful and was swaying back and forth.

"Did you just stop by to check on David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked, "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?"

"No, not at all," her mother assured her, "David's been kind of a couch potato all day."

"Couch potato?" Killian repeated.

"He's just sat around all day," Emma put things so he'd understand.

"At least I've kept that last meal down," David responded though he wasn't saying much as he hadn't eaten much of it.

"You going to be okay for your shift tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"I should be fine," David told her.

"Did you guys want to stay?" Mary Margaret asked, "We were going to put in a movie and make some popcorn."

"Can we stay, Mom?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Bowling took a lot out of me," Emma confessed, "But if you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

"We'll keep him the night," Mary Margaret hugged her grandson around the shoulders, "It will be kind of late when the movie ends, and with the deputy out of commission it's not going to be safe wandering the streets tonight."

"Yes, this town is so full of crime it's not safe to walk the streets at night," Emma laughed.

"Good night, Emma," Mary Margaret gave her daughter a curious look.

They traded hugs before Emma and Killian left.

"Did I miss something?" Killian asked as they walked hand in hand towards Emma's cottage.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Does your mother know about our evolved relationship?" Killian inquired.

"Why would you ask that?" she smiled coyly.

"Call it a pirate's hunch," he told her, "She seemed awfully eager to take Henry for the night."

"She likes spending time with her grandson," Emma shrugged, "Even before the curse was broken, he was her favorite student. She likes spending time with him."

"Does she know?" Killian repeated.

"I didn't go into detail, but she knows," Emma conceded.

"Should I be sleeping with one eye open now?" he felt a knot form in his stomach.

"What for?" Emma gave him a confused look.

"If your mother knows, I'm sure your father does too," Killian replied, "The man is an expert swordsman, and he carries a gun."

"He did want me to point out that fact to you earlier this week," Emma snickered, "I'm an adult. They know that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, including who I chose to sleep with. If David has a problem with it, it's his problem."

"Is that so?" he challenged her, "So if I went back to that apartment and announced we were sleeping together, you'd have no problem with that."

"I'd have a problem because Henry is there, and he's only eleven years old. He doesn't need his head filled with those images," she pulled on his arm when he'd stopped his steps, "His hormones are going to start raging soon as it is. Let's not rush things."

Killian's eyes showed a moment of confusion before he followed her along without further protest.

"Besides if you went back to my parents' place, it would slow down what I have planned for you at mine," she whispered in his ear as they walked, "We were interrupted earlier, but I could be persuaded to get back in the mood."

Killian's pace picked up as they neared her cottage.

**TBC…**

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Couldn't quite get out of bed this morning, huh," Emma smirked when David appeared shortly after noon to pick up the rest of his shift as they'd agreed earlier that morning when he'd called to tell her he still wasn't feeling the best. Emma had slacked off for most of the morning, reading a book instead of filling out paperwork.

"The bed felt like it was moving all night," David explained, slightly out of breath from the short walk from his home to the station.

"Ew," Emma cringed.

"No, not in that way," David was quick to clarify his comments, "Mary Margaret slept on the sofa downstairs. I've never been seasick a day in my life until yesterday."

"Is it possible that it's not seasickness?" Emma offered as he sipped at the seltzer water his wife had procured for him that morning, "Perhaps you just run of the mill sick, and the voyage just came at a really bad time."

"Anything is possible," David conceded.

"If you're still not feeling up to it, I can finish out the shift," Emma replied, "Killian hasn't returned from fishing anyways."

"He goes out everyday. Doesn't he take a break?" David sat down in his chair slowly so that the room would stop spinning.

"I don't think slowing down is in his vocabulary," Emma replied, "I tried to point out that we take weekend breaks in this realm, but he doesn't seem to understand."

"Weekend breaks weren't all that common in the Enchanted Forest," David conceded, "Most of the people had to work from sun up to sun down everyday just to keep food on their table."

"Which is something we all take for granted here," Emma sighed as she studied her father and the peculiar shade of green he was turning, "Seriously, David, go home. You're clearly not fit for duty."

He didn't answer her except to get out of his chair abruptly and haul off to the bathroom. Once he returned, Emma had Mary Margaret waiting to take him home. She wasn't allowing him back into the office until he had a doctor's note clearing him to return to duty.

"This town has the sexiest of sheriffs," Killian found Emma sitting in her chair with her feet propped up and a book in her lap, "Working hard, I see."

"Giving these classics of yours a try," Emma stated as she showed off the library book she'd borrowed.

"Peter and Wendy," Killian read of the book's spine, "I'm not familiar with the story."

"It's Pan's backstory," Emma responded, "Call it entertaining research. All of Henry's fairytales have some semblance of truth to them, so I figured this would be the same thing. If I can pin down his weakness, we'll have a better chance of defeating him if he ever shows his face in Storybrooke."

"His weakness is easy," Killian told her, "He wants to remain a boy for all of eternity. What other reason does he have to be in Neverland?"

"Can it really be that simple?" Emma asked after a moment of thought.

"Nothing is ever simple with Pan," Killian shook his head before he changed the subject, "I thought you were going to be finished by noon. I went to your cottage looking for you, but you weren't there."

"David's still sick," Emma replied, "He was here for about five minutes before he hurled his breakfast into the toilet, so I made him leave."

"That's not seasickness then," Killian replied.

"That's what I said," Emma smiled.

"Does that mean you're going to be on call until he's on the mend?" Killian asked.

"I'm afraid so," she nodded, "But I'm not chained to this desk. How about some fresh air?"

"I've had my fill of fresh air for the day," he told her as he helped her out of the chair, "How about you lock me into one of those cells of yours?"

"You'd have to commit a crime first," Emma told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him an amused smile, "And from the rumors I've heard, a certain pirate has recently turned honest."

"Trying," he nodded.

"Are you here to confess something?" she asked as her smile faltered for a moment. When he didn't respond right away she pressed him. "Killian, did you do something?"

"What? No," he assured her.

"Then what?" she pressed him.

"It's been an interesting day," he told her.

"That's not an answer," she challenged him. It was then that she saw the distressed look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say this town might not be as welcoming as you believe," he tried to keep the answer vague. He should have known that his vagueness wouldn't sit well with her as she immediately demanded that he explain himself. "I was passing the Rabbit Hole on my way to the cannery to deliver my catch of the day, when one of your bloody dwarfs got in my way. I think the grumpy one's name is Leroy, right?"

"What did he say to you?" Emma's expression remained relatively neutral.

"Apparently there have been some petty thefts around town, and I'm the number one suspect," Killian stated.

"What? That's ridiculous," Emma waved off the suggestion, "There hasn't been anything suspicious reported. Are you sure you heard him right?"

"There wasn't a lot of room for interpretation," Killian replied.

"Then the sheriff should be getting to the bottom of this," Emma grabbed her jacket as she stormed out the door, pulling Killian along until she was standing toe to toe with Leroy. "Is there something you need to report to the sheriff, Grumpy?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Leroy avoided eye contact with her.

"If you're missing something, it should be reported to either myself or David so that it can be investigated," Emma responded.

"You're not going to investigate your little boy toy there," Leroy waved towards were Killian was standing a few feet away.

"Why would you say Killian did this?" Emma asked.

"Who else could it be?" Leroy scowled at the pirate, "He's the only new resident in this town, and we haven't had this problem before."

"First off, what's missing?" Emma challenged him.

"Some of our mining equipment," Leroy shrugged as a few of the other patrons looked on with intrigue.

"Is anyone else missing anything?" Emma asked. Several other patrons came forward that some of their possessions had gone missing within the last few days. Emma began making notes in her journal. After everyone was done, Emma made it clear that if anything else went missing that it should be reported immediately.

"What for?" Leroy hissed out bitterly, "You won't do anything about it."

"I will look into it," Emma assured him, "And I will find whoever is responsible."

"He's standing right there," Leroy pointed out Killian again, "Lock him up already."

"We don't just lock people up in Storybrooke, Leroy," Emma reminded him, "We need facts first. All I know right now is that people are missing some of their possession, which is the first I've heard about it because no one reported anything…If Killian is responsible, and I'm not saying he is, I will hold him accountable."

"Yeah right," Leroy coughed out as Emma snatched Killian's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

"I didn't do this," Killian told her once they were in the street.

"And I don't think you did," Emma assured him, "Why would you? You have no use for mining equipment. It takes two hands to work a pick axe, and you're one short."

"So much for that hero's welcome," Killian responded bitterly as he turned away from her, intending to make his way to the Jolly Roger.

"Hey, don't you dare walk away," Emma lunged for his hand, "Killian, listen to me…You didn't do this. I know you didn't."

"We know the evidence will lead you straight to me," Killian growled, "Go search my ship. I'll guarantee whatever is missing is there."

"What are you saying?" Emma eyes searched his.

"No one in this bloody town wants me here," Killian threw out his arms in anger as he waved his hook towards the pub they'd just left, "And they are fixing to run me out of town. Do you think this is the first time I've ever been falsely accused of something? Every damn port I go to, someone's there to run me out. At least it used to be ruddy, washed up pirates not equipped to handle the competition."

"You think someone would go so far as to set you up?" Emma pressed.

"Are you blind to all the looks I get around town?" he asked, "I walk into the diner, conversation stops and all eyes are on me. I step into the library, and people pull their kids as far away from me as they can. I'm nothing but a menace to these people."

"I had no idea," Emma insisted, "Why is this the first time you've mentioned it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" he snapped at her, "Run crying to the sheriff and have her fix all my problems."

"Killian," she lunged towards him again as he was about to stalk off, "Where are you going?"

"To get everyone's priceless possessions," he shrugged off her hand.

Emma refused to be left in the dust and followed him onto his ship. Sure enough, just as he'd predicted, the missing possessions that had been reported stolen were in the cargo hold. Unsurprisingly a gathering of townsfolk was waiting as Emma carried several items off the ship.

"Think now is the time to lock him up, Sheriff," Leroy responded coldly.

Killian extended his wrists to Emma, expecting the cuffs to be put on, but Emma hesitated.

"This is too easy, Leroy," Emma shook her head, "This isn't Killian. This isn't his style."

"Sometimes catching the bad guy is this easy," Archie chimed in.

"It wasn't that long ago that everyone thought Mary Margaret killed Kathryn or that Regina killed Archie or Ruby killed Billy. They were all set up," Emma stated, "If Killian really had done this, he wouldn't have brought everything aboard his ship. He would have stashed it somewhere until he was ready to leave for good."

"You're wasting your breath, Emma," Killian rolled his eyes, "They all see exactly what they want to see."

"Which is a no good, rotten pirate," Leroy scowled, "Lock him up, Sheriff, or we'll do it for you."

Emma's eyes showed her conflict as she took out her handcuffs and read Killian his rights. The townspeople were ready to throw away the key as Emma marched him down the docks towards the station.

"You defended me," Killian stated as Emma closed up the cell after leading him in. He could see the conflict written across her face as she freed him of his cuffs. She winced as the jail door clicked closed.

"You didn't do this," Emma responded as she turned to start the paperwork, "Now don't say anything. Everything you say from this moment on, I have to write down. Ask me for a lawyer."

"What?" Killian frowned in confusion.

"Ask me for a lawyer," she repeated.

"Get me a lawyer," Killian responded dutifully.

"Good, now I can't ask you anything that can go on the record," she sighed, "What the hell just happened?"

"It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Killian shook the bars of the cell that separated them.

"I'm sorry," she told him as she reached for his hand.

"You had no choice," Killian assured her as their fingers intertwined, "I don't blame you for this."

"Let's think this through," she replied, "Who has access to your ship?"

"When I'm not on it…nearly anyone," Killian responded with a roll of his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips, "The marina doesn't have the best of security, and I have been spending many a night away from it recently."

"A fact that nearly everyone in this gossiping town knows," Emma sighed, "Who benefits the most from you in here?"

"Do we really need to answer that, Love?" Killian's eye bore into hers.

"I'm going to kill him," Emma banged a hand against the bar rails before she stormed out, leaving Killian alone in the cell.

"My, my, how quickly the town does turn," a familiar prepubescent voice called out from the shadow.

Killian let out a bitter laugh from the irony of it all. "I should have known it would be you. The set up did seem a tad to juvenile for a con artist like Neal."

"Captain Hook," Peter Pan stepped in front of him.

"Kudos," Killian replied, "Got here quicker than I thought you would."

"That Belle was one eager little bookworm," Peter told her.

"So the Dark One's back, and he brought his little sidekick with him," Killian concluded.

"It's not that easy, Pirate," Peter shook his head, "Traveling through realms is a very tricky business, but I figured a realm jumper like you already knew that."

"What do you want?" Killian growled.

"A heart for starters," Peter replied.

"You'll never get close to the boy," Killian reached out to grab Pan by the throat.

"And how will you stop me?" Peter took a step back to avoid the pirate's grasp, waving the key to the cell. "You're locked in here, and when I get through with you, your little girlfriend is going to want nothing to do with you."

"Emma will never turn on me," Killian growled.

"You think a little pillow talk will save you. That's cute, but highly unlikely," Peter smirked in amusement, "Now who's being juvenile?"

"You won't get Henry," Killian gritted through his teeth.

"Turns out, I don't need the boy," Peter smiled.

"You need a heart," Killian reminded him.

"I have my sights on a new target," Peter's smile didn't falter.

"But you won't tell me who's," Killian concluded.

"Where is the fun in that?" Peter replied as he continued to wave the key just out of Killian's reach before dropping it into his pocket.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you," Peter stated.

"I will make no deals with you," Killian responded.

"Oh, I think you will," Peter responded confidently, "Because I know your deepest, darkest secret, one that you have managed to keep hidden from everyone, even yourself."

"I told my secret at Echo Cave," Killian replied.

"You told a deeply held secret," Peter agreed, "But it wasn't your deepest or darkest. That one is still locked up inside of you. I can let it out but only if you help me."

"I will never help you," Killian tried again to reach Peter.

"You will," Peter responded confidently as he vanished into the shadows as Mary Margaret suddenly appeared.

"Killian, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked breathlessly, "I was just picking up some soup for David at Granny's, and everyone said Emma had to arrest you."

"It's not important right now," Killian waved off her concern, "You have to get to Emma. She went to see Neal. You have to tell her that Pan is here. She has to protect Henry."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes went wide with horror.

"He's here," Killian responded, his voice growing frantic with each moment that was wasted trying to explain, "Belle did something to bring him here. Henry, you need to protect Henry."

"Of course," Mary Margaret charged out of the station without another wasted breath.

**TBC…**

 


	15. Chapter 15

An hour passed before anyone returned to the station. Killian was pacing anxiously. He'd given up trying to bust out. David looking as horrible as he had after their ride aboard the Jolly Roger the day before as he arrived at the station to get Killian.

"You don't look too good, Mate," Killian told David as he noticed the sweat pouring down the man's face as he looked for the key to the cell.

"I feel like hell," David nodded as he continued to look around the office, "Where's the key?"

"Pan has it," Killian replied.

"Can you pick the lock?" David asked.

"If I had something to pick it with," Killian nodded.

David searched through his desk until he found something he thought the pirate could use to free himself. His time with Mary Margaret had been brief, but he had the general gist of what was happening.

"Where's Emma?" Killian asked.

"Pan has her," David stated.

"He what!" Killian's eyes went wide in horror.

"Belle and Neal had been working together to find a way to get Gold back to Storybrooke. Belle stumbled upon a way but didn't know what it was. Neal figured it out and made a bargain with Pan. He wants to exchange you for his father."

"Then how did Pan get Emma?" as he worked frantically to get himself out of the cell.

"He double-crossed Neal. He took them both back to Neverland," David stated as he slumped into the chair.

"Show me your chest," Killian finally emerged from the cell.

"What?" David's eyes looked towards him in bewilderment.

"Where that arrow hit you in Neverland, show it to me," Killian demanded.

When David's side was revealed, the black streaks that had disappeared with the water he'd consumed in Neverland had returned.

"You said I was fine," David responded in confusion.

"Neal isn't the only one that Pan double-crossed," Killian put David's arm around his shoulder and walked with him out of the station.

The townspeople were frantic as they moved about as word spread of the disappearance of the town's sheriff. No one was paying Killian or David any attention.

"We need to get back to the apartment," David stated, "Mary Margaret was going to grab Belle and bring her there."

Killian relented.

"Grandpa, where's my mom and dad?" Henry asked immediately upon their arrival.

"Pan has them," Killian stated as he seated David in the nearest chair. Belle and Mary Margaret were right behind them. "And David's not sick. The Dreamshade has reentered his body. We have to get him back to Neverland."

"What?" Mary Margaret gasped as she lifted David's shirt. She was horrified by what she saw. "You said he was cured."

"He was cured because Pan allowed it," Killian explained, "I should have killed that miscreant when I had the chance."

"Are you saying that we have to go back to Neverland?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Killian confirmed, "Neverland is Pan's world. We have to play by his rules there. He won't do whatever he has planned in this world where he has none of the control."

"What does he want?" Henry asked, "Me?"

"I don't think so," Killian shook his head after a moment of thought. There was something about the way Peter's eyes twinkled as he spoke about how he didn't need the boy back at the jail. "He must have found another way to save himself and the island."

"So how do we get to Neverland?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to reign in her emotions, even though it was difficult with her husband near death.

"We need a portal," Killian stated as he turned towards Belle, "Neal found a way to get Peter here. How?"

"I don't know," Belle stammered out, "We've been going through Rumple's papers for weeks. I brought Neal something only a few days ago, but he dismissed the idea."

"What was the idea?" Killian tried to pry it out of her as gently as he could.

"The ashes from Jefferson's hat," Belle stated, "Rumple kept them. I told Baelfire that if we could get our hands on some fairy dust that it might open a portal we needed to get Rumple back."

"Where are those ashes?" Killian asked.

"He dumped them into the fireplace and sent me away."

Killian and Mary Margaret traded looks.

"I'll go get some fairy dust from Blue," Mary Margaret took off, "Meet me at Gold's shop in five minutes."

It was slow work getting David to the antique shop. Even with Belle's help, David was becoming more and more of a dead weight. His strength was nearly gone. He had an hour at most. As they all waited for Mary Margaret, Killian started to come up with some sort of plan.

"Belle, are there any aging potions here?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Belle began to look through all the vials in Gold's workshop.

Mary Margaret returned with Blue, who was carrying a satchel full of fairy dust.

Belle produced a vial just as Mary Margaret was going to throw the fairy dust into the fireplace. That gave Killian a moment to think. "Wait, there's a problem."

"Just one?" Mary Margaret replied.

"The same number of people that went through the portal using Jefferson's hat was the same number that could come back," Killian explained. "We could trap nearly everyone in Neverland."

"Then we'll have to outsmart an adolescent," Mary Margaret spoke confidently, "Pan has the power to send us back. He did so last time."

It wasn't a good plan. Hell, it wasn't really even a plan, but David had no time left. They had to get him back to Neverland.

"Take this," Blue stated as she shoved a second satchel of fairy dust into Killian's hand, "The ashes should remain long enough on the other side for you to get everyone you need. When you're ready to come back, use this fairy dust and the portal should reopen."

Killian nodded as he pocketed the satchel and threw another sword around his shoulder for David, if his strength returned.

"Take care of Henry for us, Belle," Mary Margaret demanded as she helped Killian support David's weight.

"What?" Henry exclaimed, "No, I'm coming with you."

"Not this time," Mary Margaret shook her head, "You have to stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"But…" Henry wanted to protest.

"We don't have time to argue, Henry," Mary Margaret responded as calmly as she could manage considering her husband was very likely dying in her arms.

Henry didn't say another word as Blue threw the fairy dust into the flames. The portal appeared immediately. Mary Margaret, Killian and David were all sucked in. In a blink of an eye they were back in Neverland. On Neverland's soil, the healing waters David had previously consumed took effect immediately, and he was back in fine form.

"Brought this for you, Mate," Killian tossed him the second sword he carried through the portal that he'd grabbed from Gold's collection.

"I can honestly say I'd hoped never to see this place again," Mary Margaret sighed as she took in their unfortunately familiar surroundings.

"Let's go get our daughter," David twirled the sword a few times to get the feel for it before extended his hand to his wife.

"Wait," Killian told them both, "We need a plan. We are not going to play by his rules this time."

"Wasn't planning on it," Mary Margaret stated as she pulled out her bow, "I saw we find Tinkerbelle, get her to make some Poppy dust to put everyone to sleep, we tie them up, wake Pan up, force him to transport everyone back to Storybrooke and then we flip to see who gets to slit his throat."

"A fate he so desperately deserves," Killian conceded, "But there is one problem. Whoever kills Pan has to take his place here on the island."

"What?" David exclaimed.

"Do you think Pan was the first boy to rule over this island?" Killian inquired as he observed the foliage around him. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret stated as Killian pulled a dead leaf from the tree.

"This shouldn't be happening," Killian crushed the leaf with his hand, "In my centuries here, nothing showed its age, not the people, not the plant life. It's all connected to Pan. He draws strength from the island and in turn the island draws strength from him."

As he thought about it some more, he had only one conclusion. "Pan's dying."

"What?" Mary Margaret and David exclaimed in unison.

"It's why he needs the heart of the truest believer in the first place," Killian responded.

"But you said that he didn't want Henry's heart anymore," Mary Margaret stated.

"He needs a stronger magic," Killian replied.

"Gold," David stated.

"Rumplestiltskin's brand of magic cannot save him or this island, or he would have done it already," Killian shook his head, "There is only one thing that is stronger than the heart of the truest believer…the heart of true love."

"That could be any of us," Mary Margaret stated.

"It's me," Killian realized.

"What!"

"He said something to me back at the jail," Killian replied, "He said that my deepest secret was still locked inside myself, one that he said he'd help me unlock."

"Are you talking about your love for Milah?" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian shook his head, "No."

Mary Margaret's eyes locked with his, and she understood what he was saying.

"Why didn't he just take your heart back at the jail?" David asked.

"Because the true love wasn't unlocked yet," Killian explained, "It may not be yet."

"You have to prove your love," Mary Margaret realized, "You have to sacrifice yourself for Emma."

"Emma will never let you do that for her," David stated.

"Emma won't get to make the decision," Killian responded, "If that is what it comes to…"

"Then we have to see to it that it doesn't," Mary Margaret interjected, "Let's get our family home."

Killian nodded as they set off for Pan's camp. There was no messing around or wandering through the woods this time. It wouldn't take a week to get to Pan. The villain didn't have time for that anyways. The showdown had to happen soon, and everyone knew it.

* * *

"Emma," Neal tried to wake her as they sat in neighboring crates, similar to the one he found himself in last time. She'd clearly consumed more of the poppy dust than him when they were captured and brought back to Neverland.

Emma came to with a start as she looked around. Her eyes grew panicked as she realized where they were. "Where's Henry?"

"He's not here," Neal assured her, "At least not yet."

Emma tried to push open the crate in a desperate attempt to free herself, but she knew it was no use. She wouldn't go free until whatever plan Pan had in store for them went down.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she watched Pan pace several steps away, "And where's Gold?"

"Right here, Dearie," Gold responded sarcastically from the opposite side of his son's crate.

"Can't you get us out of here?" Emma inquired.

"Do you think I'd be sitting in this box if it was that easy?" Gold replied with equal parts sarcasm.

"We have to get out of here," Emma insisted as she continued to pound away at the enchanted hinge in hopes that it would magically pop open, "We have to protect Henry."

"Henry isn't who he wants anymore," Gold stated, "He needs a more powerful magic."

"Which is?" Emma asked with a sense of dread.

"True love," Gold stated.

"We think it's either Mary Margaret or David," Neal added, "But he needs to test them first to be sure."

"So we just sit here and wait to be rescued?" Emma tossed out her hands in exasperation as best she could being confined to the small box.

"There isn't anything else we can do," Gold admitted in defeat, "This is Pan's world. These are Pan's rules."

"It's can't be Mary Margaret or David," Emma shook her head, "It wasn't them that broke the spell in Storybrooke. It was me. It was my love for Henry."

"Your heart can't be removed, Dearie," Gold reminded her, "A certain Queen of Hearts already tried that."

"Maybe the magic works differently in this world," Emma offered.

"It's not you," Gold responded, "If it was, you wouldn't still be here, and this island wouldn't be decaying around us."

"Now that you mention it," Emma looked at what had once been lush foliage. Everything was wilted.

"There was a rumor amongst the lost boys when I was here the first time," Neal recalled, "Pan could only stay so long before the island killed him and vice versa. Maybe that time is approaching."

"You mean the boy who would never grow up has a shelf life?" Emma asked, "Of how long?"

"No one knew," Neal shook his head.

"So if we just wait him out…" Emma began.

"Everything that remains on this island when it dies, dies with it," Neal stated, "At least that is what the rumor was."

"Cheery little follows, aren't they," Emma rolled her eyes, "So what do we do?"

"We wait and hope that someone figures out how to get here to rescue us," Gold stated.

"How did we get here?" Emma asked.

"I opened a portal," Neal admitted, "I offered Pan a deal. Exchange my father for…"

"Killian," Emma gasped, "You son of a bitch. Were you punishing me for picking Killian over you?"

"I just wanted a chance to prove to you that I am worthy of your love," Neal confessed.

"How? By stealing my boyfriend and offering him up to Pan on a silver platter?" Emma growled, "You're lucky we can't get out of these cages, or I'd strangle you."

"Enough of this bickering," Pan waved his hand in their direction. Emma's voice suddenly vanished. "Clearly there is no love lost between the two of you."

Emma scowled in his direction.

"Don't worry, Princess, you'll get your voice back in due time," Peter crossed the space to stand before Emma's cage, crouching to be at her eye level, "I most desperately want to hear what you have to say to a certain pirate."

"Oh my god!" Emma mouthed as the pieces suddenly fell into place. It wasn't her mother or father that Pan was after. It was Killian. It was his love for Milah that was going to save Peter and the island. Had she been able to sob, she would have nearly choked on it. After all the time they'd shared together, even after he'd professed to being ready to move on, he was still in love with Milah.

"Oh, you poor dear," Peter smirked as he continued to kneel before her, "It's not easy to love someone when their heart clearly belongs to another. Isn't that right, Baelfire?"

Neal was about to speak, but Pan silenced him as well.

"We'll all have our tearful goodbyes," Peter assured them all as he pulled out his pan flute and called out to his lost boys, "Come, boys, it's time to celebrate."

The party began in earnest as the boys danced about the fire with wild abandon as Peter played from the flute that only Rumplestiltskin and Neal could hear.

Emma was lost in her own emotions as the tears ran down her cheeks in a steady stream.

Pan stopped his playing abruptly. A sinister smile appeared on his face. "Boys, let's make our guests feel welcome." He waved his hand and a clearing appeared to reveal Mary Margaret, David and Killian trying to approach the party without being heard.

No longer having to hide, Killian and David pulled their swords as Mary Margaret pulled an arrow from her quiver and drew it tight with her bow, ready to take aim as necessary.

"Is that any way to join a party?" Pan asked as he motioned them closer.

"We just came here for our family," Mary Margaret spoke as the string of her bow was anchored to her mouth ready to strike if necessary, "Give them all back, and no one gets hurt."

"So honorable," Pan released a hearty laugh, "I almost want to comply with your request, but there is a slight problem."

"We heard of your eminent demise," Killian spoke up, trying to keep his voice as even as possible even though the sight of Emma trapped in a cage like an animal with tears streaming down her cheeks broke his heart. He couldn't play that card yet. "Are condolences appropriate yet, or shall we wait?"

"Tales of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Pan replied.

"Really," Killian grinned as he grabbed a branch of a tree he passed and pulled. The ash his hand created flew up and blinded one of the boys nearest him for a few moments. "Never seen the trees do that before, Mate."

The boys traded looks of slight panic as Peter's smile faltered for a moment. If the rumors were true, the boys realized that they would suffer the same fate as their leader if they couldn't get off the island in time. Killian sensed their vulnerabilities.

"Let's talk trade," Killian stated, "Safe passage back to the worlds your boys came from for starters. They will no longer live forever, but they will live for another thirty to forty years."

"Why would I ever consider a trade with you?" Pan challenged him.

"Because I'm the one holding all the cards," Killian told him as he took a step closer to Pan, "See I figured out this little plan of yours. I think you miscalculated a bit. Taking Henry was your first mistake. It was his time on the island that set everything in motion. Your second mistake was not honoring the deal we made when I spared your life. Safe passage for Regina, Henry, Neal, Mary Margaret, David, Emma and myself back to Storybrooke."

"You made it back," Pan reminded him.

"Yes, but the Dreamshade was supposed to stay here," Killian replied, "I'll give you credit. It took a few months. You almost lulled us into a false sense of security with that one, but I think Tinkerbelle will fix him right up." He shifted to point his sword at one of the masked lost boys. Sure enough the mask was pulled away to reveal the fairy with clipped wings. "Blow some pixie dust his direction will you, Tink?"

Mary Margaret squawked in protest as Tinkerbelle lifted her hand and blew some dust towards David that would permanently remove any traces of Dreamshade.

"Nice touch claiming that Regina was responsible for your clipped wings," Killian winked in her direction, "Pan trained you well. I actually believed you, but then I remembered how _sassy_  you used get."

Tinkerbelle huffed as she crossed her arms and flitted away.

"There's the Tinkerbelle I know," Killian chuckled, "Now shall we get on with our negotiations? Where was I?…Oh yes, the lost boys go home. Secondly, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, Rumplestiltskin gets to make his voyage home to his lovely Belle. Might have taken you last time had you stayed with our camp in the first place."

Gold muttered under his breath.

"Thirdly Neal goes free, back to Storybrooke or whatever land he chooses," Killian added.

Pan had all but given up the ruse of having control of the situation. He could sense his lost boys turning against him. With Tinkerbelle gone, he had no one to protect him, and he wouldn't be strong enough to survive a prolonged fight.

"Let's get to the grand finale, shall we," Peter chimed in, "Emma, your wonderful, nauseatingly naïve Emma."

Killian's confident grin faltered as his blade pointed back at Pan as he stepped right into him with the blade at the boy's neck. "Say another ill word about Emma and you will pay dearly."

"Here she is crying her eyes out, thinking that the man that she loves is still in love with another," Peter's confident smile returned, "It is almost enough to break a man's heart, that is if mine wasn't already breaking."

"Let your boys go…now," Killian growled. He wasn't going to allow Pan to get under his skin. He had the upper hand. He was going to play it until everyone he cared about was out of harm's way.

Peter waved a hand and the boys suddenly vanished, being returned to the realms from which they came. The plants around them wilted further in response. It appeared with each bit of magic the boy performed the island died a bit quicker.

"Release Rumplestiltskin, Neal and Emma from their cages," Killian demanded.

Peter waved his hand again and the trio was released. Mary Margaret ran over to her daughter and hugged her tight. More plants around them began to wilt. It was clear that Pan didn't have much magic left in him. There might only be one more bit of magic left in Pan and the island. Killian knew he had to get everyone home immediately.

"Send Rumplestiltskin, Neal, Mary Margaret, David and Emma back to Storybrooke through the fireplace in Gold's workshop," Killian made his instruction as specific as possible.

"No," Emma cried out as her voice returned. She had to get him to add himself to the wish. She couldn't bear to go back to Storybrooke without him.

"Fair is fair, Love," Killian stepped across the clearing to stand before her, "If I offer him up a compromise, I have to give something of value in return."

"No," Emma grabbed a hold of his jacket as Mary Margaret and David stepped in to keep them protected as they made their farewells, "No, you have to come with us."

"It has to be this way," Killian dropped his sword so he could touch her face, "I will do whatever is necessary to protect you, your son and your family."

"Please don't do this," Emma stated as tears continued to fall, "You can't give Pan your heart. You can't let him have your love for Milah."

"Milah isn't the love he needs," Killian told her as he brushed away the tears as they continued to fall, "I meant what I said when I told you I had let her go. A new love entered my life. She tied me to a tree, she climbed up a beanstalk with me, she kept handcuffing me to various things, she cold clocked me at Lake Nostros, and she managed to brake down every wall that I'd built."

"Killian," she choked out.

"I love you, Emma," he told her as he angled her eyes so she was staring directly back at him, "I am so deeply in love with you that I am willing to give my life so that you will live."

"Don't do this," she shook her head as she felt her heart begin to shatter.

"I need you to live, Love," he whispered in her ear, "I need you to be strong for me. You have a son that needs you."

"I love you too," Emma managed to get out.

Killian mashed his lips against hers in a kiss more powerful than anything either of them had ever felt. As he pulled away he looked her deep in the eyes. "Trust me, Love," he whispered as he pulled something from his pocket to show her.

"I love you," she repeated as she kissed him again.

Killian turned to Neal. "Get Emma and her parents out of here,  _now_." He then turned to Pan. "You heard me, send them all back to Storybrooke."

Pan waved a hand and everyone except for the two of them disappeared.

Killian had a sinister grin on his face as Pan clapped his hands together. "Bravo," Pan cheered, "That was quite the performance. I feel a little misty eyed. Now if you'll stand still, I'll be taking my heart."

"Funny thing," Killian laughed, "I don't recall my heart being part of the bargain. What was it that you always said to me in our past dealings…always get the terms out of the way before honoring the deal? I have something of value to trade all right." He threw the vial of aging potion that Belle had given him at the last minute. As Pan cried in protest, he began to age right before Killian's eyes. Killian stunned him with squid ink which he hoped give him enough time to get back to the ashes of Jefferson's hat to open the portal.

Killian ran for all he was worth as the island around him began to wither and die. Rumbling could be heard as the island began to collapse. He pulled the fairy dust from his pocket and had it ready. He couldn't waste a single second. The island didn't have much longer. He sprinkled the fairy dust just as the island sank into the sea. He closed his eyes and jumped, hoping that the portal would open in time.

**TBC…**

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Killian!" Emma gasped as he tumbled out of the fireplace completely devoid of breath. Her arms were around him in an instant, making it nearly impossible to catch his breath with as tight as she was holding him.

As Killian looked around, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were reuniting. Henry was hugging his father. Mary Margaret was inspecting her husband's side for any remaining traces of Dreamshade.

Killian had actually done it. He managed to outsmart the nefarious Pan and save everyone.

"I am never going to that horrid island ever again," Killian announced with the first bit of breath he could manage.

"As if I would let you," Emma laughed as she mashed her lips against his. Any breath he'd managed to catch was taken away by her kiss, but he'd never complain.

They were in love. He'd never been happier in his life than at that moment.

Emma mumbled something against his lips. He didn't have to hear the words to know what she'd said as he cradled the back of her head with his hand as he angled them to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, too, Emma," he laughed along with her as she nudged her nose against his cheek. A blush crept to her cheeks as her parents began to clear their throats to get her attention.

"Thank you for coming up for air," Mary Margaret snickered, "Captain, that was quite the performance. Outsmarting Pan, that's quite a gift."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Killian smirked, "Got lucky this time."

"I owe you an apology," Neal offered Killian a hand to help him up, "I never should have set you up to take the fall for stealing the townspeople's possessions."

"Is this a habit of yours, Mate? Setting others up for your crimes?" Killian asked as he stood up avoiding Neal's aid, though still feeling woozy from his marathon through the collapsing jungle as he stumbled once on his feet. Emma stepped into him, slinging his arm around her shoulder to keep him on his feet.

"And as an authorized deputy of this fair town, I am placing you under arrest," David stepped in and put handcuffs on Neal, "You're going to need to find yourself a good attorney."

Emma was a little jealous that her father had been the one to cuff Neal. After what he'd pulled, jail was too good for him. She wanted to wring his neck, but one look at Henry squashed those impulses. She didn't know how her son was going to handle the news that Neal had set Killian up for his crimes and tried to trade Killian to Pan for his father.

"Let's get you home," Emma pulled on Killian's arm.

"Captain Jones," Gold called out to the pirate at Belle's urging. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"I'd say we're about even," Killian nodded, "I did try to kill you not that long ago."

"What about your hand?" Belle inquired.

"Maybe I'll owe you a punch in the face sometime," Killian added as she locked eyes with Emma, "But not today."

"Definitely not today," Emma tugged on his jacket as she followed her father and her son's father to the jailhouse.

"So we can rip these up, right?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked at the arrest report that Emma had started on Killian earlier.

"Definitely," Emma nodded as David slammed the cell on Neal with a satisfying click.

"So eleven months should be about right, don't you think?" David asked his daughter about what they would recommend to the district attorney to seek as punishment for Neal's crime.

"Add an extra month," Emma stated, "He did almost get us all killed."

Neal couldn't summon a thought to protest at the moment. He felt extremely foolish for getting swindled by Pan.

"Before we all go," Mary Margaret spoke up, "I have a little announcement to make."

Everyone waited with baited breath for Mary Margaret to make her proclamation.

"I'm pregnant!" she gushed.

"What!" David's eyes went wide in surprise as he embraced his wife, "How did that happen?"

"Do we really need to explain the birds and bees to you, Pops?" Emma muttered under her breath as she went to congratulate both her parents with a hug.

"I'm not even from this world, and I know how that happened," Killian added as he offered his own congratulatory hugs.

"I'm not even twelve, and I know how that happened," Henry chimed in as Emma slung one arm around her son's shoulder and the other around Killian's waist.

"Go, we'll finish up here," David told his daughter as he and his wife celebrated their joyous news.

* * *

Emma and Henry sat together on the sofa in her cottage as the last of the movie played. Killian was on the receiving end of Henry's feet as the boy had fallen asleep in between them and stretched out to get comfortable. Emma's fingers had tangled with Killian's at the start of the movie, and she continued to fidget with them throughout the film.

They all needed to relax. It had been an out of control day. It was everything they could do to get a meal in their stomachs.

"I'll take him to his bedroom," Killian offered as the credits on the movie began to roll.

"I'll clean up," Emma nodded as she began picking up stray kernels of popcorn that had fallen while watching Killian pick Henry up and carry him towards the bedroom.

Not much had been said between the pair since they'd left the station. Not much had really been said since they'd left Neverland. There was so much to talk about, everything to talk about really.

They'd proclaimed their love towards one another under the most contentious of circumstances. She'd been forced to say goodbye to him, she thought forever, yet he'd tumbled out of the fireplace only a few short moment after they had. She didn't have a clue what happened between Killian and the villainous boy from Neverland.

She had so many questions.

"Quite an eventful day," Killian sighed as he emerged from Henry's bedroom after closing the door tight. Henry was out for the count. Killian wasn't sure a hurricane could wake him.

"I certainly didn't expect any of this to happen today when we woke up this morning," she nodded as she crossed the space of the living room to step into his embrace. "I would have made sure to kiss you a bit more thoroughly before you left for the Jolly Roger if I'd known."

"You mean you didn't expect to arrest me, get kidnapped by Pan, get locked up in a cage, and then rescued by a devastatingly handsome pirate?" he smirked.

"For starters," she smiled as her head came to rest against his chest, "I have so many questions."

"And we have plenty of time for answers," he assured her as he grasped her hand and pulled, leading her up the circular staircase and onto the roof, "Let's take a few deep breaths first."

Emma nodded as she leaned against the rail as Killian stepped in behind her.

"This town is never going back to what it was before the curse. It's never going to be the quiet, sleepy little town again," Emma stated.

"I should hope not," he chuckled as his lips ran along the nape of her neck, his hot breath warming her, "That would bore my love to death."

"You told me you loved me on the island," Emma spun in his arms to gaze into his crystal clear blue eyes, "Was that part of your plan to best Pan or..."

Killian silenced her with his hook to her lips, "I love you, Emma. Everything I said to you on the island was the honest truth, and I recognize that it might scare you. We'll take things slow."

"You're three hundred years old, Pirate," she grabbed a fist full of his shirt, "How many years do you think you have left in you?"

"Assuming there aren't any more crocodiles or out of control adolescents out for revenge, I think I might even manage to outlive you, Love," he chuckled.

"Just so you know," she smiled, "It is a scientifically proven fact in this world that women outlive men."

"Good," he continued to laugh, "I'd hate to live out the rest of my life without you."

"So what happens next for us?" she asked.

"For starters," his eyes glanced towards the staircase suggestively.

Emma found herself blushing as he took her hand. Killian found the new development charming as he led her down the stairs and toward the bed. She'd never blushed before in his presence. Killian brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek as her eyes closed. The pain of almost losing him came bubbling up.

"Open your eyes, Love," Killian commanded her gently as he watched the pain spread across her face, "I'm here." His hand slid down her shoulder to her hand, lifting it to his chest, her palm flat against his heart. "I'm here."

Her head bobbed up and down as her eyes opened.

His hand dropped to his own wrist where he was about to remove the hook.

"Let me," she whispered as her hand closed around his.

He nodded as he directed her to twist off the hook and then pull the brace away. She stepped across the room to set the hook and brace down and perhaps gather her courage. Tonight felt different. She felt different. Killian had made his way towards the bed when Emma turned towards him. He coaxed her towards him.

"I...ah..." Emma fumbled as she climbed onto the bed to lay next to him.

"What is it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Something feels different," she told him as she laid her head against his chest. It was more important to hear his heart beating in his chest than at any other moment of their relationship.

"Everything is different," he agreed, "We're in love, and we now know where the other stands."

"You risked your life for me," she added, "You were ready to die for me."

"In a heartbeat," he told her as his eyes bore into hers.

"What happened with Pan?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, Love," he told her, "We can talk about it all tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"I need to know now," she shook away his suggestion.

"I had to wait for him to send you back to Storybrooke before I could finish out my plan. I had to make sure that you and your family were safe before I called to his attention that I never actually offered him my heart in exchange for everyone's safe passage back here."

"Yes, you did," she frowned in confusion.

"Actually, no I didn't," Killian replied, "It was implied but never verbalized. Pan never made me say the actual terms. I would have given it to him if that was the only way to save you, but I think his over confidence finally caught up with him. I did give him something of value, an aging potion. Then I stunned him with some squid ink and ran like hell. The island began to fall apart all around me. It likely sunk completely into the water. Neverland is no more. I got through the portal with one last leap."

"You outsmarted, Pan," she stated.

"It wasn't the first time, Love," he grinned, "Fortunately, it will be the last."

"Wow," her eyes lit in surprise, "No more Peter Pan."

"Enough Pan talk," Killian told her, "Tonight is for just you and me."

"Why was it your heart?" Emma asked, "Why were you the one that Pan needed? It doesn't make sense. It could have been my mom or dad or me or…"

"These things don't always make sense," Killian replied, "Maybe he wanted my heart because of how I bested him before. We're never going to know why exactly it was me that he wanted."

"Don't sacrifice yourself for me ever again," Emma jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I can't make that promise, Love," he replied, "If it comes down to it, I will always protect you, even at my own expense. As much as it upsets me, I have a sneaky suspicion that you'd do the same for me."

"Without hesitation," Emma nodded.

"I love you, Swan," Killian caressed her cheek softly.

"I love you, Jones," Emma replied as she sought out his lips.

**TBC…**

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Still can't get warm?" Killian observed Emma as he found her curled up on the sofa the next morning with a mound of blankets wrapped around her and a cup of steaming hot tea in her hands, "You could have stayed in bed. I would have kept you warm."

"I didn't want to wake you," she smiled as he burrowed into the blankets to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You had such a strenuous previous day and night. I figured you'd need your rest...In fact, what are you doing awake?"

"I wanted to watch the sun rise," he told her.

"Me too," she smiled as he coaxed her head against his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as she released a happy sigh.

"My mom," she admitted, "I wonder if she's going to have a boy or girl."

"We'll know soon enough," he replied, "Are you excited to be a big sister?"

Emma laughed out at the ridiculousness of the statement, "My son is going to be twelve years older than his aunt or uncle."

"Every family has its quirks," he shrugged, "And I'm learning that in Storybrooke, normalcy is something to be frowned upon."

"Mom, do I have to go to school today?" Henry stumbled out of his bedroom while wiping at his eyes. His hair was pointed every which direction.

"Actually I think that today is a good day to play hooky all around," Emma nodded.

"Hooky, Love," he wiggled his hook in her face.

"It's a figure of speech," she told him, "Henry, get dressed. We're going sailing today, and there will be no dropping of any hooks. We're just going to sail wherever the wind takes us. I'm going to call you in sick from school."

Henry cheered in excitement as he returned to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Get dressed, Hook," Emma told him as she pulled out her phone to call herself and her son in sick for the day. David wasn't altogether thrilled with having to cover Emma's shift, but he did agree that he owed his daughter for filling in for him the previous day.

Emma was the last of the trio to be ready for the day. Henry and Killian were waiting anxiously, chatting about their day's course.

"Nope, no planning," Emma scolded them, "We're just going to put up the sails and go. If we don't get back until tomorrow so be it. David can fill in for me a second day, and you, Henry, can make up whatever you missed."

"What's the occasion, Love?" Killian asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the cottage.

"We deserve a day of complete bliss," she replied as she took Henry's hand.

At the Jolly Roger, Killian untied the ship from the docks as Henry went right to the wheel. Killian wasn't so much as telling him what to do anymore. They were working in tandem.

"I believe I've found my first mate," Killian announced as he took a seat with Emma as Henry navigated the ship once they found the open water.

"I didn't know you had a job opening," she smiled, "Maybe I wanted to apply for the position."

"I think that would be a very bad idea," he groaned as he buried his head into her neck, "We would crash the first hour. I'd be too distracted and run us aground."

"Yes, getting shipwrecked would be a bad thing," she laughed as her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"You're awfully chipper today," he pointed out.

"What's there to not be chipper about?" she asked, "Pan is gone, for good this time. My son is safe. My mother is pregnant with a child that she desperately wanted, and you and I are in love. I'm so happy right now that I nauseate myself."

"So what happens next?" he inquired.

"Next?" she asked.

"Yes, do we sail off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" he asked.

"You've been reading Henry's book of fairytales, haven't you?" she groaned.

"I've glanced at a few," he confessed, "Now that things are a little more settled, I think we need to figure things out a bit more between the two of us."

"Figure things out?" she repeated, "How are we going to do that?"

"By talking about the future," he told her, "We've been building up to battle Pan, but that's over now. What's next for us?"

"Is this the 'talk' that couples have when they are talking about having a future together?" she asked, "Because I've never really done that before. This is new territory for me."

"For me too," Killian agreed, "But it is something that we need to talk about because I want to have a future with you."

"Are you going to be happy in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, "Is it ever going to feel like a home for you?"

"Home is a relative thing for me," Killian replied as his eyes squinted towards the sun, "Having not had one for a couple of centuries, it's not all that important to me."

"But it should be," she shook her head, "You should be comfortable wherever you live. Can Storybrooke be that for you?"

"It may not happen overnight," Killian sighed, "But I think it could be. I won't always be the prime suspect to every crime committed in Storybrooke."

"No, probably not," she laughed softly.

"And if you're not constantly having to throw me in jail, that's a positive," he chuckled along with her.

"You did seem to wear those bars well," she mused, "Maybe I'll lock you up sometime just for the fun of it."

"Using your position for personal use, that sounds a little fishy for an elected official such as yourself," he grinned.

"I was already elected," Emma pointed out, "What do I have to lose now? Besides, Regina is an elected official."

"Was she actually elected?" Killian challenged her, "Didn't she appoint herself to the position when the curse brought everyone here?"

"Such a stickler for details," Emma rolled her eyes, "But we're deviating from what was a pretty important conversation."

"Right, our future," he nodded, "What kind of future are you wanting?"

"I don't know," she sighed after a moment of thought, "For the longest time, I didn't think I could ever want the marriage and children thing, but my parents have made it appear much more appealing than I thought. I guess eventually I might want that."

"That doesn't sound too definitive," he challenged her.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked him, "Maybe my answer could change if I knew yours."

"What are you afraid of, Love?" he asked as he heard the nervous hitch in her voice.

"That our answers don't match," she replied, "What if we want two completely separate things?"

"Even if they are separate, could we not have both?" he asked.

"I don't want to set myself up for heartache, I guess," she sighed.

"Would it help if I said that even though I thought marriage and children wouldn't be something I would be interested in, I'm suddenly finding myself curious?" he asked.

"Maybe if that was true," she nodded.

"And if it is?"

Emma studied his eyes for a moment. "You're really serious."

"I can't say that it's definitely something that I want, but it's growing on me," he added.

"And you think about the two of us?" she asked.

"I think if it was something that I was going to do, it would only be with you," he replied. Emma's eyes appeared shocked. "Why does that surprise you, Love?"

"Because for as much as you're Killian Jones, you're also Captain Hook," she replied, "I'm in love with Captain Hook. Sometimes it just hits me. I read about you and watched you as a child...or rather I was frightened by you as a child, and yet here we are talking about the future and settling down. It's just odd."

"I am what I am, Love," he shrugged.

"And it's the man I love," she smiled.

"One of these days I want to see this Hook character that frightened you as a child," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she snickered, "Because the likeness will likely be pretty frightening to you."

"We'll have to take our chances," he replied.

"Uh, Mom," Henry broke in on their conversation.

"What is it, Henry?" Emma looked towards her son to see a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"Do those clouds look like rain?" Henry pointed towards the black sky rapidly approaching that had gone unnoticed during their conversations.

Killian looked towards the clouds and cursed. Many times over his three centuries he'd seen clouds that color and never did he enjoy his tangles with them. If he thought they could outrun them, he would have turned around the ship, but the clouds were coming too fast to be avoided. He had no choice but to face them head on. His first thought as he sprang to action was to get Emma and Henry out of harm's way. "Henry, Emma, get below deck."

"What?" Emma's eyes showed her confusion, "Why?"

"Get below deck," Killian repeated as he began feverously lowering the sails. He didn't have time to explain.

"We can help," Emma insisted.

"Get below deck," he repeated a third time.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand. There was something in the way he kept repeating himself that told her to push no further. In Killian's cabin, Emma looked around to find something to distract herself and Henry as the storm began to rage outside. The ship began to rock from side to side making each step an adventure all its own.

"Is Killian going to be okay?" Henry asked as Emma pulled out a set of dice. Killian had taught her a new game during one of their nights aboard his ship. She thought teaching Henry would keep their minds off what was happening on deck.

"He's been sailing for centuries," Emma reminded her son, "I'm sure he's seen worse storms."

Emma went through the rules of the game and did her best to keep their minds off the storm, but with every creaking of the ship, clap of thunder, and flash of lightening, she worried for Killian's safety.

It was nearly an hour later when Killian made his way to his cabin, dripping wet and looking as if he'd been through quite a battle. He looked exhausted.

"Storm has passed," Killian announced.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked as she found a towel to dry him off.

"Fine," Killian assured her as she peeled the leather coat away from his shoulders.

"I'll go man the wheel," Henry offered upon realizing that his mother and her boyfriend might need a few minutes.

"Thank you, Lad," Killian slumped against his bed.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she unbuttoned his vest as he sat against the bed motionless.

He nodded slightly as his eyes cast to the ground.

Emma peeled away his vest and worked on the buttons of his shirt without a word.

A chill wracked Killian's body breaking the quiet.

"Cold, Pirate?" Emma asked as she peeled away the saturated shirt, adding it to the pile of sopping wetness at her feet.

"You might need to warm me for a change," a familiar glint found his eyes as she hauled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, her lips peppering his chest with kisses.

"What about the lad?" he asked as her hands found the ties to his leather pants and began opening them.

"You need to get dry," Emma told him.

"So this isn't your little way of seducing me?" his grin was full of mischief.

"I didn't say that," she smiled back as she rose up on her toes to kiss him.

Killian's movements were clumsy as they found their way toward the bed. Emma did most of the work and after they were completely spent he fell asleep immediately. His tangle with the storm appeared to take a lot out of him. As Emma lay against him a smile found her lips as she realized it was the first time they'd made love aboard his ship.

"Where's Killian?" Henry asked as Emma emerged from below deck a short while later.

"He's sleeping," Emma replied, her eyes squinting at the sun, "Hopefully you can handle things because I think he'll be asleep for awhile."

"Clear sky," Henry nodded, "And he lowered the sails, so we're just going to drift for awhile."

"As long as you keep us away from the rocks," Emma ruffled his hair as she watched him work. Her son had a gigantic smile on his face. "You like sailing, don't you?"

Henry nodded.

"We haven't talked about what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Is my dad really going to jail?" Henry frowned.

"For awhile," Emma nodded, "He stole from a lot of people."

"Is he going to go far away?" he asked.

"I don't know," she responded, "I don't know how things work in Storybrooke when someone commits a crime. If he does have to go away for awhile, I'll take you to see him whenever you'd like."

"Did he really try to exchange his father for Killian?"

"I don't really know for sure," she gave him a sad smile, "You'll have to ask him."

"I think he did," Henry sighed sadly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because he said that I shouldn't get too attached to Hook because he was leaving soon," Henry replied.

"That may have been wishful thinking on his part," Emma replied.

"Yeah, maybe," he conceded.

"If you want to talk about anything, you can talk to me," Emma stated.

"I know," he nodded as she ruffled his hair again.

Killian emerged from his quarters a short while later, looking rumbled and out of sorts.

"I see you found something dry," she smirked, "How many pairs of leather pants do you actually own, Pirate?"

"Enough," he grinned as he took in their surroundings. There was nothing but open water. He wouldn't have a clue where exactly they were until nightfall, and he thought the storm might have pushed them out farther than they intended on going that day.

"Hungry?" she asked, "We caught some lunch, but we need a certain sailor's knife skills to clean them."

"You fished?" he responded in surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised, Captain," she scolded him as she bumped her hip against him, "I've been self sufficient for many years."

"I suppose we can't go hungry," Killian stated as he looked towards their catch waiting in the live holding tank. He went to work cleaning and cooking them for the hungry trio.

"Are you guys getting married?" Henry asked abruptly as they began their meal.

"I...ah...what?" Emma fumbled for a response, "Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know," Henry shrugged, "But you guys are acting like it."

"Acting like we're getting married?" Emma sputtered.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Holding hands, hugging, kissing, and trading looks like Grandma gives Grandpa."

"We're a ways away from that, Henry," Emma replied, "If we were talking about getting married, I would talk to you before anything became official."

"Could you get married?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma responded in confusion.

"I think it would be good if you got married," Henry stated.

"Whoa, slow down there, Kid," Emma commanded him as Killian hid a laugh with a cough.

"You love each other, don't you?" Henry pressed.

"There is more to marriage than being in love," Emma told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Yes, Love, like what?" Killian baited her.

"They have to be able to communicate and support each other," Emma shot Killian a dirty look, "They need to want the same things."

"Don't you do all those things?" Henry replied.

Killian couldn't hide his laugh a second time as he watched Emma get more and more flustered. "You're blushing, Love."

"You're not helping," Emma scowled at him before she returned her attention to her son, "Killian and I do love each other, and we are wanting a future together. We're still trying to figure out what kind of future that might be. If marriage becomes a part of that, you will be the first to know."

"Don't you want to marry my mom?" Henry turned his attention towards Killian.

It was Killian's turn to squirm. "I...ah...never thought about it until recently, Lad."

"But you have thought about it," Henry surmised.

"Very recently, yes," Killian confirmed.

"When you do ask, I want to help pick out the ring," Henry stated.

"Ring?" Killian asked.

"They're called engagement rings," Emma chimed in, "It's typical for a man to give a woman a ring when he proposes marriage. It's usually a diamond ring."

"A diamond, you say," he responded with a frown. Even if he did propose, he didn't have the money for such a valuable possession. He made an income as a fisherman but only enough to get by.

"It doesn't have to be a diamond," Emma responded quickly, "It could be any type of stone. I was just giving you an example, but we're a long ways away from any of that. How about we turn this ship around? We've been sailing for hours. Certainly it's going to take awhile to get back."

"Perhaps all night," Killian nodded, "That storm pushed us pretty good."

"How about we sail until night fall," Emma countered.

"Bring her about, Mate," Killian instructed Henry. Emma knew to duck this time as the beam crossed the ship as the ship changed course. He ended up being right as it took the rest of the day and into the next morning to make it back to Storybrooke.

"I'm going to bring Henry to school to finish out the day," Emma told Killian as he docked the Jolly Roger, "Meet you at Granny's for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, Love," he agreed as he sealed their pact with a kiss.

"Do I have to go to school?" Henry moaned as he followed Emma along, "I've already missed half of the day."

"And you missed countless weeks before that when you were stuck on Neverland," Emma added, "Which is why you're going now."

Reluctantly Henry followed Emma. Alone on his ship, Killian searched through some of his possession until he found an item he valued above all others, a simple gem that he saw for the first time matched Emma's eyes. It had been one of his first true possessions. He'd hung onto it tightly, even fought to the death to retain it a few times. He never understood why until the moment he made the connection.

"How's the proud papa-to-be?" Killian strolled into the station to see David doing some paperwork. Behind him in one of the cells was Neal.

"Exhausted," David shot a look towards Killian, "Mary Margaret kept me up all night."

"Sounds like you had a good night then," Killian smirked.

"She kept me up because she was worried about her daughter and grandson that had gone sailing through a pretty nasty squall without so much as trying to contact their family to let them know they were safe," David elaborated.

"We were in the middle of the bloody ocean," Killian replied, "How exactly were we supposed to communicate?"

"Something to think on for next time," David's eyes softened.

"Emma and Henry are okay?" Neal chimed in.

"None of us were in any danger," Killian assured the pair, "When I saw the storm approach, I sent Emma and Henry below deck and dropped the sails. I've sailed through much worse."

"How reassuring," Neal added dryly.

"Is there somewhere we can have a private conversation?" Killian asked David.

"You can say whatever you need to in front of me," Neal challenged him.

"Actually, I can't," Killian gave the man a harsh stare.

"We can go to the apartment," David offered, "Mary Margaret is at school, and so we'll have plenty of privacy."

"Hook," Neal called out to him, "We need to talk."

"You set me up to be arrested for theft. You planned to trade me to Pan for your father so that you could have Emma. I think your actions have said all that you needed to say," Killian stared Neal down for a second time.

Neal was still calling out to Killian as he and David left the station.

"Aren't you at all curious what he has to say?" David asked as they walked to the apartment he shared with his wife.

"Not in the least," Killian shook his head, "It certainly won't be congratulations."

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" David asked.

"This might seem a little rash," Killian responded, "But Emma and I talked about it a bit and the idea has intrigued me more and more."

"What that?" David asked, though he thought he had a pretty good idea where Killian's thoughts were heading.

Killian pulled out his prized stone to show David, "Could this be turned into a ring?"

"Depends on the kind of ring you have in mind," David kept his response vague, "Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?"

"I think I am," he nodded, "And I feel like I'm losing my bloody mind about it."

"Love does tend to bring out the craziness in everyone," David chuckled, "And quite frankly, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"She just said that it was too soon, but all I keep thinking about is how we almost lost each other only a few days ago."

"Marriage is a big step," David told him, "Are you sure you're ready for that after three hundred years as a bachelor?"

"I want to be with Emma. I want a life with her and her son," Killian replied.

"Then marry her," David stated.

"She mentioned diamonds are traditional when proposing marriage," he stated as he returned the attention to the stone in his hand, "But I don't have that. I have this. I've had this for as long as I can remember. It matches Emma's eyes."

"It will work just fine," David assured him, "But there aren't many jewelers in this town. You might need to look outside Storybrooke to help you with this."

"How would I start looking?" Killian asked, "Without Emma getting suspicious?"

"I'll ask Belle if she knows of anything," David replied, "I'm not much good with computers. She has them at the library. I'll say that I'm looking for something to give Mary Margaret to keep her from getting suspicious."

"I appreciate that, Mate," Killian nodded.

"And Killian, there is another tradition in this world that you should be aware of," David stated when the sailor turned to leave.

"What's that?" Killian asked.

"Traditionally the groom-to-be asks the fiancée's father for her hand before he asks," David smirked.

"This realm is bloody ridiculous when it comes to traditions," Killian rolled his eyes, "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yeah, I am," David laughed.

"What does one say during this tradition?" Killian asked.

"Speak what's on your mind," David suggested.

"I love Emma," was all Killian really had.

"Close enough," David chuckled as he patted the man's back, "And I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law."

"Honored might be a little strong," Killian smirked, "Tolerant."

"You saved my life twice, saved Emma twice, saved Henry, saved everyone we care about. You even saved the man that you've plotted revenge against for three centuries," David stated.

"Don't remind me," Killian groaned at the thought.

"Honored is the exact word that I meant to use," David stated, "And appropriate."

"Whatever floats your boat, Mate," Killian decided to press no further.

"I'll talk to Belle and then get back to you," David offered.

"Thanks," Killian nodded.

"I'd better get back to my prisoner before he tries busting out," David sighed.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a few words with him in private," Killian requested.

"I'll give you a two minute head start, but that sword better stay in its holster or I take back everything I said," David pointed towards the item at Killian's hip that he never seemed to be without.

Killian nodded as he headed out, marching right into the station to confront Neal. "You wanted to talk, talk," Killian growled.

"You talk a good game, Pirate," Neal shook his head.

"I'm out this door in two minutes. Be quick," Killian stated as he glanced at the clock on the wall to start his timing.

"You think you're so much better than me," Neal scoffed, "You deserve to be in the cell next to me for all the crimes you committed."

"This is a waste of time," Killian threw up his arms and turned to leave.

"You took away my mother," Neal called out to him, "The least you could do is hear me out."

"Then talk," Killian spun towards him, yet kept his distance.

"I can't even look at you without the urge to punch you in the face," Neal began, "You have taken away everything; first my mother, then Emma and now Henry."

"Let's get our facts straight," Killian challenged him, "I didn't take anyone from you. Your mother came to me. She begged me, pleaded with me to take her away from her miserable life and her miserable husband. She said it was for your safety that she left you behind."

"You're lying," Neal banged his hand against the bars to force them to rattle, "My father said…"

"Your father," Killian snorted, "Yes, he's never not told the truth. Do you find it at all curious that you are defending a man that you have been avoiding for centuries?"

"My father and I have our own issues," Neal stated.

"That's one way of putting it," Killian replied, "Fact number two, Emma made her own choices. She came to me."

"You certainly didn't push her away," Neal hissed as he gripped the bars, subconsciously hoping they'd bend to his will.

Killian merely shook his head.

"Fact number three, I don't want to replace you as Henry's father. I want to be a part of his life because I want him to be a part of Emma's life," Killian explained, "I've told Emma repeatedly that I didn't want to interfere in your relationship with your son."

"You're lying," Neal growled.

"For what purpose," Killian's eyes narrowed, "It's just you and me here. I've already got the girl. What else do I have to gain?"

"My son," Neal hissed.

"Look around, Mate," Killian stated, "Those bars aren't going anywhere. You're the one keeping yourself from your son with that stunt you pulled trying to frame me."

"Pan swore…" Neal began.

"That was your first mistake, trusting anything Pan said," Killian interrupted him, "You knew better than anyone that Pan was not to be trusted. You put Emma in danger. What if we hadn't figured out how to get back to Neverland in time? You all would have died, and Henry would have been an orphan once more. Is that what you wanted for your son?"

"A lecture coming from you on what is right and wrong?" Neal laughed sardonically, "This coming from a man that tried to pry out of a little boy the secret to killing his foe."

"You would have done the same thing in my place," Killian scowled at him, "You did the same thing. You traded me to Pan to get me out of your way. If he'd taken my heart, I would have died, and you were okay with that. You're like your father in more ways than you care to admit."

"How dare you," Neal challenged him.

"We're done here," Killian told Neal, "We'll figure things out for Henry's sake when you finish serving whatever sentence you get, but I'm done explaining things to you. I'm done defending myself to you. I loved your mother more than you'll know. I love Emma just as strongly. I'm sorry you got hurt both times. That was not my intension, but love is the most powerful thing in the world."

"Coward," Neal called after Killian as he walked out. Killian didn't feel the need to defend himself. It wouldn't have done any good.

**TBC…**

 


	18. Chapter 18

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand us up," Emma smiled as she greeted Killian at Granny's diner a bit later than they had agreed.

"Went for a walk and lost track of time," Killian admitted as he greeted her with a kiss after ruffling Henry's hair.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she slid into the booth and pulled him in next to her.

"I'll explain later," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"Killian, could we take some of my friends out on the Jolly Roger this weekend?" Henry asked the pirate the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since his day at school ended.

"Certainly," Killian nodded.

"Just not your entire class, Kid," Emma chimed in, "It's not fair to make Killian responsible for everyone, and certain parts of the ship will be off limits to those curious eyes of your classmates."

"Okay," Henry nodded.

"Will you be joining us, Love?" Killian gave her a tempting smile.

"Duty calls," Emma shook her head, "David says I'm on prisoner duty this weekend as punishment for abandoning him for a few days."

"Sounds like a cheery day," Killian grumbled.

"There are definitely better things I could be doing with my weekend," she agreed as her hand ran along his thigh under the table, "But you know you don't have anything to worry about, don't you?"

"I'm not worried," he assured her.

"Would be a waste of a worry," she smiled as Ruby came to take their order, taking note of how happy the trio looked together.

"So how's lock up treating, Neal?" Ruby asked.

Emma shook her head discreetly nodding towards her son to remind Ruby that the current conversation was not appropriate around him.

"Sorry, Henry," Ruby apologized quickly upon realizing her mistake.

"It's okay," Henry replied, "I have to get used to it."

"What do you want to eat, Henry?" Ruby inquired as she went back to being just a waitress. She'd pry later when it was just the girls.

After dinner was finished, Henry announced that Regina was expecting him to stay at her place for the night. After walking him to Regina's home, Emma wrapped her arm in Killian's and waited for him to explain his walk.

"I spoke to Neal today," Killian explained after they walked in silence for several minutes.

"And I'm guessing it didn't go too well," she sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected it to," Killian confirmed.

"Neal is going to spin things in his own way," Emma stated, "Don't let him get to you. It hurts me too that I caused him pain, but someone was going to get hurt no matter my decision. Neal and I have a past, a complicated one that I couldn't get past. We're going to need to find a way to coexist for Henry's sake."

"That's what I said to Neal," Killian replied.

"It won't be easy," Emma conceded, "It's going to be up to Neal to accept that I made my decision. If he can't accept it, it's going to be his problem, not yours…ours. I'm not going to let you continue to carry this burden of thinking you have ruined Neal's life because we fell in love."

"You make that all sound so easy," he smiled.

Emma stepped before him, impeding his path so she could look into his eyes. "The easiest part in all of this was to fall in love with you, but I knew the fall out would be messy and others were going to get hurt. That was the reason that I fought it for so long, but Mary Margaret told me something that made sense. She told me that those that really loved me would want me to be happy. If Neal doesn't want me to be happy, then I guess I know how he really feels."

"He loves you, Emma," Killian caressed her face, "It's because he loves you that he can't support your decision."

"And if I'd chosen Neal over you, how would you have reacted?" she challenged him.

"I would have been devastated, but I would have respected that it was your decision," he told her.

"Would you have traded Neal to Pan?" she pressed.

"No," he responded instantly.

"That's what I thought," she tugged at his jacket, "That's how I know I made the right choice."

Killian bent in for a kiss.

"Come on, Pirate," she pulled on his jacket as she took a few steps back with her most tempting smile, "We have an empty cottage waiting for us, and I have a few ideas I want to run by you."

* * *

"Are you going to ignore me all day?" Neal tried to get Emma's attention as they sat in the station. Emma was trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her, but her prisoner was making it impossible to concentrate.

"That's my plan," Emma replied as she refused to look up from her paperwork.

"Come on," Neal stated, "We haven't talked since we got back from Neverland."

"You mean when you offered to trade Killian for your father to Pan, but ended up being double- crossed which put us all in danger?" Emma asked.

"Look, I'm sorry," Neal responded, "It was a stupid thing for me to do."

"Yeah, it was," Emma agreed.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he challenged her.

"Believe me, you don't want me to say what I really want to say," Emma snapped at him.

"Say it," Neal baited her.

"It's not going to do any of us with any good," Emma shook her head, "And for Henry's sake I want to remain civil."

"What do you want from me?" Neal growled, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?" Emma asked, "Sorry for what you did, sorry you got caught or sorry that it didn't work out how you planned?"

"Hook's no saint, you know," Neal replied.

"I never thought he was," Emma returned her attention to her paperwork, "I've always known exactly what he was, but he has never let me down which is more than I can say for present company."

"How could you choose him?" Neal asked, "How could you not choose me? We have a son."

"You contributed sperm," Emma challenged him, "What have you done that actually qualifies you as Henry's father? Everything that you've done has gotten him into danger…When I first came to Storybrooke and Henry began asking about his father, do you know what I told him? I told him that his father was a firefighter and died saving a family, and do you know why I did that…because it was better than the truth. The worst part is that you honestly think you're better than Killian."

"I am better," Neal hissed as he rattled the bars that held him at bay.

"Killian has done some bad things, horrible things, but he's never betrayed me. He never set me up to take the fall for his crimes," Emma hiss back, "If the statute of limitations on the crime that sent me to prison hadn't run out, I would send you back to Portland to make you pay for what you did. I see you and all I can see anymore is the man that abandoned me, that set me up to take his fall because he wasn't man enough to take responsibility, that forced me to give birth in prison and make the only choice that I felt I had in giving up my son."

"Had I known about any of that, I would have…" Neal stated.

"But you didn't," Emma cut him off, "You left."

"Because August said you were better off without me, that you had a destiny, that you were going to do great things and that I would get in the way," Neal defended his actions.

"And he was right," Emma nodded as the anger of so many years began to spill out word by word, "You did get in the way but not any longer. You are not getting in the way of me being happy, so you're just going to have to deal with it. I made my choice, and it's not you. It will never be you. Even if Killian wasn't here, it still wouldn't be you. The only reason that I'm not sorry that I ever met you is because I wouldn't have Henry."

Emma's words cut through Neal like a blade. Until that moment he thought that when she came to her senses they would be together again.

"Emma, I…" Neal began.

"Save it," Emma cut him off, "I don't want another apology from you. I want you to let me live my life how I choose. I choose Killian. I love him, and he loves me. Just let me be happy for the first time in my life. I finally have what I've been looking for my whole life. I have a place that I belong. I have my parents and my son and Killian. I'm not an orphan anymore."

Tears welled in Neal's eyes, but he conceded to her request as he said nothing further.

Ruby came in to deliver Neal's lunch. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Can you stay with him for a few minutes, Ruby?" Emma asked, "I need to take a walk."

"Sure," Ruby smiled, "I think I can entertain a man behind bars."

"Just keep those bars between the two of you," Emma stated.

"Not my type," Ruby assured her, "I'm fishing for something larger, perhaps a whale."

"Nice," Emma smirked briefly, "I'll be back."

"Take your time," Ruby stated.

* * *

"Emma, I thought you were working today," Mary Margaret inquired as she and David happened upon Emma after returned from an afternoon stroll in the woods.

"I needed to take a walk," Emma replied as she hugged her mother, "How are you feeling?"

"The fresh air has been good," Mary Margaret replied.

"Morning sickness?" Emma concluded.

"It just started a few days ago," her mother nodded.

"We haven't really talked since your big announcement," Emma smiled, "How far along are you?"

"A few months," Mary Margaret replied, "Near as we can tell, we conceived either while on the island or right after we returned."

"How long have you known?" Emma asked, choosing to ignore the images threatening to form in her head of her parents conceiving while in Neverland searching for her son.

"Only a few days before Pan made his return. I was waiting to tell everyone until the right moment. I guess I was just overcome with emotion as we were all standing in the station safe and sound," Mary Margaret replied, "That certainly wasn't the plan."

"I should hope not," Emma snickered.

"I hope you don't think that we're trying to replace you with the new baby," Mary Margaret stated, "We love you very much."

"I don't," Emma assured her, "It's just a quirk of fate, right? You probably would have had more children if the curse had never happened."

"Yeah, most likely," Mary Margaret nodded.

"I'm happy for you," Emma replied, "Honestly I am."

"Everything okay at the station?" David asked as he came back to her need for a walk.

"Neal and I had it out," Emma confessed, "When Ruby brought his lunch, I saw my chance to escape for a few minutes. Don't worry, I'll go back, but I might need a muzzle."

"You can always call Regina or Blue to perform a silencing spell on him," David grinned.

"Don't tempt me," Emma snickered in amusement.

"If it's really too much, I can take the rest of the shift," David offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Emma waved off the offer, "Enjoy your weekend."

"How about we all have dinner tomorrow night?" Mary Margaret suggested, "You, me, David, Killian and Henry. I'll cook."

"Only if you're feeling up to it," Emma stated.

"I'll be fine," her mother assured her.

Emma nodded as she hugged her parents and then continued on with her walk.

"This is an unexpected surprise," Killian happened upon Emma as she was returning to the station after her walk. A gigantic smile spread across his face as he captured her lips in a soulful kiss.

"I needed that," Emma smiled as she caressed his stubbled chin, "I thought you were sailing with Henry and his friends."

"Land lovers," Killian shook his head in amusement.

"How many got sick?" Emma asked.

"There were seven people on the ship and half of them were hurling over the railing," he chuckled, "You'd think that none of them had been in open water before."

"Ah, poor things," Emma sympathized with their plight, "I hope that didn't put a damper on the day."

"Nah, they all thought it was, how did they put it, an 'awesome' day," Killian replied, "From the smiles as they said it, I take that as a good thing. They all want to go again."

"We'll stock up on Dramamine," Emma replied.

"Sorry, Dramamine?" he repeated.

"Medicine that a person takes so they don't get sick while on the water," she explained.

"This world is just full of useful little inventions," he smirked, "Everything okay between you and your prisoner?"

"I wasn't going to let him get to me," Emma sighed, "But I just blew. I had to get some fresh air before I did something stupid."

"Do you need a hug, Love?" he grinned.

"Maybe more than a hug later," she smiled as he engulfed her.

"What time is your shift done?" he asked.

"Five," she replied.

"Meet me at the Jolly Roger when you're done," he requested, "I'll take your mind off everything."

"I'll check to see what Henry's plans are for the night," Emma nodded.

"Last I heard, he wanted to have dinner with one of his little friends," Killian replied.

"I'll fully encourage that," Emma's smile widened, "I'd better get back before Ruby goes all wolf on Neal."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he teased her.

"Not very sporting of you, Pirate," she tugged at his jacket.

"I'll show you how sporting I can be later," he grinned as he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips against his for a thorough kiss. When he pulled away her eyes were glassy.

"That should hold me until the end of the shift," she shook her head to clear the fog.

Emma entered the station to relieve Ruby, who was more than happy to be relieved judging by how quickly she darted out.

Neal opened his mouth to speak, but Emma quickly silenced him. "Don't say another word. I'm not interesting in anything you have to say."

"I want to plead guilty," Neal replied.

"What?" Emma gasped in surprise.

"I want to plead guilty to the charges brought against me. I want to do my time and then come back to Storybrooke for a fresh start," Neal explained.

"You might want to talk to your attorney first," Emma replied.

"Bring me before the judge," Neal requested, "I'll waive any of my rights and plead to the charges. I'll do my sentence if we can start over."

"Is this some way to get back into my good graces because if it is…" Emma began.

"This is about me wanting to take responsibility for what I've done to you, to Hook…Killian, to Henry," Neal replied.

"We'll call the judge first thing Monday morning," Emma stated.

Neal nodded as he slumped onto the bed in his cell. He said nothing further for the rest of the afternoon.

**TBC…**

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello, Love," Killian greeted Emma as she took the steps to his ship.

"What's all of this?" Emma gasped as she took in the decorations that adorned his ship. He'd wrapped tiny twinkling lights around the rails and had candles placed strategically around the ship. Though it was still light out, the deck of the ship had such a warm and inviting feel to it.

"This is a romantic gesture," he told her as he offered his hand to help her over the rail, "I'm surprised you don't recognize it."

"I didn't know you were the romantic type," she smiled as she slung her arms around his shoulders once her feet were firmly planted on the deck and brought his lips to hers.

"Hmm," he hummed against her lips, "You still have much to learn about me, Swan."

"I've been dreaming about this all afternoon," she confessed as she buried her head in his chest to inhale his salty scent.

"Doesn't sound like you had a very productive afternoon then," he grinned.

"No, it wasn't," she confirmed, "But at least it was quiet."

"Just so you know, Love, I do have romantic bones in my body," he kissed her again, "I will be happy to show you."

"After sunset," she smiled as she turned to observed the lights, "So where are you stealing the electricity from?"

"Borrowing," he corrected her.

"Borrowing with or without permission?" she pressed.

"Semantics," he waved away her concern, "It's a gesture. We haven't had many nights aboard the Jolly Roger since you became owner of your cottage. I wanted to make tonight memorable."

"I had the same thought a few days ago when we took our sail through the squall," she replied, "And I've missed the gentle sway of the ship in the evening. As much as I enjoy the cottage, I do miss a few of the comforts of your ship."

"But your cottage does have other comforts that make up for it," Killian replied.

"Plumbing," she nodded, "So, what is so special about tonight?"

"Nothing special about the evening," he told her, "I just wanted to enjoy the night."

Emma gave him a skeptical look.

"And I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days," he added after several moments.

"How long will you be gone this time?" she asked as she did her best to keep her disappointment hidden. She knew how much he craved the open waters. She knew she had to let him stretch his sea legs. Being a pirate and a sailor was part of who he was, part of what she loved, and being on the water was essential. She understood that even if it meant that they were separated for short periods of time.

"Three, four days at most," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Then you'd better give me enough warmth tonight to last until you return," she smiled as she tugged on his jacket to bring him in closer to her to share his heat that she craved.

"As you wish, Love," he replied as he held her close for several minutes.

"Did you hear about another fishing spot?" she asked as he guided her to the table set for their meal.

"Yes," he kept his answer intentionally vague, "Your father actually mentioned it."

"When did you see David?" she asked.

"After I spoke with you at the station," he replied.

"I'll have to talk with him," Emma's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Don't be mad at him, Love," Killian requested, "I'd asked him to look into it for me."

"I suppose I can manage without you for a few days," she sighed dramatically, "I am kind of looking forward to your homecoming."

"As am I," he leered at her, "My last homecoming was quite memorable."

"It wasn't all that long ago, but it feels like months if not years ago," she replied, "So much has changed."

"And some things have stayed the same," he lifted her hand to his lips, "You're still as lovely as ever."

"The compliments aren't necessary," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but they are," he winked at her.

"Bloody pirate," she shook her head.

"I am what I am, Love," he proclaimed proudly.

They traded banter as they ate their meal, smiles firmly in place. When the last of their meal was devoured, Killian pulled her to her feet and danced with her.

"Someday we'll have to try this with music," she told him as he held her impossibly close.

"The sound of the water is music to me, Love," he replied as he buried his head into her neck, soaking her in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as he clung to her more than normal. There was something about his touch that felt different…off.

"With a pretty girl in my arms, how could anything be wrong?"

"You are coming back, aren't you?" she asked as a lump formed in her throat.

"I will always come back to you," he vowed.

"And I want to believe you," she replied.

"We've both lost a lot in our lives," he told her, "You are not one of those things I'm willing to lose."

"Make love to me, Killian," she tilted her head to look deep into his eyes.

Killian dove in for a kiss that had Emma's knees buckling. All that kept her from the deck of the ship was his strong arms around waist and her flimsy hold of his neck as he backed her against the mast of the ship. There was a muted thud as she made contact, but it didn't stop his assault on her senses. They weren't going to make it to his cabin or any further than they had already. Her body was on fire as he touched every bit of flesh he could as their clothes were tossed away. He took her hard and fast which was exactly what she needed.

"You drive me insane, Swan," he murmured against her lips as they came down from their euphoric high.

"The feeling is mutual," she smiled, "Get me to your cabin before someone happens by and gets quite a show."

Killian possessiveness kicked in as he carried her off to his cabin. He'd retrieve their clothes later.

* * *

"I don't want to see Neal," Henry told his mother as she guided him to the station early that Sunday morning. Killian had sailed off at the crack of dawn despite Emma's attempt to keep him in port. She'd met Henry for breakfast before she set off for the station.

"But I think he wants to see you," Emma ran her hands through his hair, "He needs to tell you something."

"I don't want to talk to him," Henry shook his head.

"I know you're mad at him," Emma replied as she held open the door to the station for her son, "I am too, but he deserves to be the one to tell you what is happening tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Henry stopped in his tracks.

"How about you ask your dad?" Emma suggested as she gently nudged him inside.

"Henry," Neal smiled as he reached his hand out through the bars.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Henry asked as he kept his distance.

"You haven't told him?" Neal looked to Emma.

"This should come from you," Emma stated with a shake of her head.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Henry burst out in anger, "Just tell me what's happening."

"Tomorrow I'm going before a judge to plead guilty to the crimes that Emma and David have charged me with, and I'm going to take the offer of twelve months in prison," Neal explained.

"What?" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm a thief, Henry," Neal admitted, "I've done some bad things that have hurt people that I care about. I endangered you and your mom. I think time locked up will help me reevaluate my life."

"But where will you go?" Henry asked.

"That will be up to the judge," Emma replied. She'd used some of her quiet time yesterday to research the issue after he'd dropped the bombshell on her of what he planned to do. "There is a state prison in Warren that they might send him to, or he could go to one of the county jails to serve his sentence. Wherever he goes, we can go see him any time you want."

"I'm sorry, Henry," Neal replied, "I'm sorry that I've hurt you and your mom, but when I get out I want to start over with you both…that is if you want."

Henry's head began to nod before he could truly process the question.

"I want you to trust me," Neal added, "I want you to be proud of me."

Henry continued to nod as he stepped forward and allowed Neal to reach for him, wrapping his arms around him as best he could with the bars between them.

"Can I stay here tonight, Mom?" Henry asked her.

"I don't know, Kid," Emma winced, "A jail isn't really a good idea."

"Please, just this once," Henry pleaded with her.

Emma caved immediately, "But if Regina asks, you stayed at the cottage all night."

"Deal," Henry nodded his head eagerly.

* * *

Emma was sipping a glass of water on the roof of her cottage. It had become her ritual the past several days. With Neal transferred to a county jail for the duration of his sentence, there wasn't much to be done. David was working overtime at the station, mostly to avoid the mood swings Mary Margaret had suddenly developed. Henry was staying the night at a friend's house.

She ached for Killian. It was four days since he'd left. She'd tried to keep herself busy, but the nights were lonely. She missed his arm around her waist as she slept. She missed his leering smile as they bantered suggestively back and forth. She missed the sex…boy did she miss the sex.

Her eyes strained as she tried to make out his sails along the horizon. He'd promised he'd be home in four days, but as the sun began to set, her hopes that he'd be able to keep his promise were dwindling. She'd already resigned herself to the fact that she'd likely spend another night alone.

She decided to wear out one of her fantasies, one that he'd actually fulfilled just before he left as he took her on the deck of the ship. It had been spontaneous and passionate and… "Oh my god," she gasped…unprotected. She wasn't on anything as he'd always been proactive.

"Everything alright?" Mary Margaret appeared on the roof, "I knocked, but you didn't answer. I figured you'd be here. I didn't see Killian's ship in the marina. David's working late, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to see a movie or something."

"I…ah…" Emma fumbled for a response.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret took the chair next to her daughter.

"Before Killian left, we had sex," Emma stumbled over her words.

"Not something that I want to imagine but not a surprise," Mary Margaret replied.

"We weren't…I didn't…oh, god," Emma fumbled with an explanation.

"Emma, what are you trying…oh, god," Mary Margaret's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her what her daughter was so freaked out about, "Could you be…?"

"I don't know," Emma gasped, "I just remembered that we had unprotected sex."

"Well, let's just think this through," Mary Margaret sighed in relief, "David and I had tons of unprotected sex before we…"

"Stop," Emma shook out the image that was forming.

"The point is that it takes more than just having unprotected sex to conceive," Mary Margaret assured her, "You're probably freaking out over nothing."

"Yeah, maybe," Emma conceded as her mother's words had the intended effect as she calmed down.

"Have you and Killian discussed such things?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Just that night when you nosed into things and he didn't rule it out," Emma stated, "He's been talking about sitting down and discussing our future, but we haven't really dove into it anymore than deciding where to spend each night."

"Do you want more children?" Mary Margaret asked.

"After giving up Henry, I never gave it a thought," Emma replied, "I was so wracked with guilt over my decision, but now that I have him back…I don't know, maybe."

"With the right person," Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma's head bobbed up and down.

"And you need to decide if Killian is the right person," Mary Margaret added.

"I love Killian," Emma replied, "But I don't know if that would even be something that he would want. He said he'd never rule it out with the right person, but a child isn't something I'd want to force on him."

"Sounds like you and Killian need to talk about more than just where you're spending each night," Mary Margaret suggested.

"He needs to get back to do that," Emma's voice hitched with nervousness.

"He's coming back, Emma," Mary Margaret assured her, "He's just late. Maybe the wind wouldn't cooperate."

"Maybe," she nodded, "It's just that he promised to be back in four days, and he's never lied to me."

"This wouldn't be a lie, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret replied, "He has every intention of being back. Something is just holding him up."

"That would be easier to believe if everyone hadn't been leaving me my entire life," Emma responded.

Mary Margaret winced in reply but didn't defend herself as she usually would. That moment wasn't the time for that conversation.

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie," Emma stated, "If I'd had wine, I'd be halfway through the bottle, but I'm too lazy to go to the store or bar."

"We have wine at the apartment," Mary Margaret offered.

"I'm not good company tonight," Emma shook her head.

"How about we just sit here for awhile?" her mother suggested.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she took a sip from her glass.

The pair remained silent until Mary Margaret's exhaustion caught up with her. Emma called David to escort her home before making her way to her bedroom, resigned to the fact that she was going to spend another night alone.

Killian was exhausted as he brought the ship into port. He'd been traveling all day to get back to Emma as he'd promised. He tied down the ship as quick as possible and made a beeline towards Emma's cottage.

"Forgive me for being late, Love," Killian slipped into bed next to her.

"What time is it?" she mumbled as her eyes searched for the clock on her nightstand. It was a few minutes before midnight. He'd just made it back as he'd promised. She spun into his arms, pressing her lips to his. "Close enough," she muttered against his lips as she began working his clothes off his body.

The scent of the sea assaulted her senses.

"God, you smell good," she moaned into his ear.

"You're so warm," he wrapped her in his arms as he rolled her under him. Without much preamble he entered her, not that she needed it. Just his simple touch had been enough.

It wasn't the welcome home that she'd planned, but as she lay in his arms gasping for breath after a satisfying release she decided it was even better.

"You look tired," she caressed his face as his eyes connected with hers.

"It took longer to get back than I wanted," he shifted so that his head was buried in her neck, "And I didn't want to break my promise to you."

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered as she began to drift off.

"It's nice to finally have a home," he thought as he cradled her in his arms as his eyes drifted to his coat that had been shed hastily. He smiled with the thought of what the pocket contained. His only struggle now was planning the perfect moment to give it to her.

**TBC…**

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Saw Killian's ship this morning," David made note as his daughter entered the station, "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted," Emma smiled, "He needs a day to rest. He barely stirred when I got out of bed this morning. He looked like he'd been playing tug of war with his ship and his ship won."

"When did he get in?" David asked.

"Just before midnight," Emma shed her coat and sat at her desk, "Promise was kept."

"That's good to hear," David smirked, "Mary Margaret will be relieved."

"How are the mood swings?" Emma inquired as a way to quickly change the subject.

"Three swings this morning," he groaned, "I don't remember this when she was pregnant with you."

"Maybe you blocked it out," Emma snickered.

"That's got to be it," he shook his head, "She threw things at me this morning. I was nearly taken out by a blow dryer. I didn't even know she owned one."

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to need a helmet," he sighed.

"Come on, Dad," Emma laughed, "You slayed a dragon. Pregnancy mood swings should be nothing compared to that."

"I'd take on the dragon again if I was given the choice," he grumbled.

"It's been quiet since Pan's demise," Emma noted as the seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork was suddenly starting to decrease.

"Isn't that the kiss of death?" David snorted as the phone rang. Apparently things were getting a little rowdy at Granny's.

"I'll go," Emma stated, "It was me that jinxed us after all."

"We'll both go," David stated as he joined her.

"Missing the action?" she smirked.

David smirked as he and Emma made their way to the diner to put an end to the pushing and shoving without things escalating further. David seemed a little disappointed that they returned to the station without having to lock anyone up.

"Don't worry," Emma snorted, "Things will pick up."

"Take the day off, Emma," David suggested, "You haven't seen Killian in four days. You deserve a bit of time to yourselves."

"I'm going to take you up on that," Emma grabbed her jacket, "But don't use my absence as a reason to avoid Mary Margaret. She needs your support right now."

David appeared to take Emma's words to heart as he nodded.

Emma grabbed a couple of coffees at Granny's before she returned to the cottage. Killian was sound asleep just as she'd left him. She set the coffees aside, kicked off her shoes and slid into bed beside him.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" he muttered as she tempted him awake by biting at his neck.

"Because unlike pirates, I was out of bed before noon," she told him.

"Staying in bed offers certain benefits," he grinned into her neck as he hugged her close, "One being that we're already in bed."

"It must have been a very long cruise for you, Pirate," she laughed.

"Thought it would never end," he groaned.

"You were the one that needed to stretch your sea legs for four days," she reminded him.

"I'm a stupid, stupid man," he responded.

"You'll get no arguments from me," she sighed happily, "And not that I'm not happy to have you back in bed with me, but you've had longer dry spells than four days."

"Yes, but now that I've had a taste of paradise I can't get enough," he told her.

"Paradise, huh," she smiled.

"Paradise," he repeated, "Every moment with you is paradise."

"That's crap," she rolled her eyes.

"You doubt my sincerity?" he laughed into her neck.

"Yes," she untangled herself and rose from the bed despite his groan of protest, "And get dressed."

"Dressed?" he groaned as she began throwing his clothes at him, "Whatever for?"

"I've taken the afternoon off to be with you, but it's not going to be an afternoon in bed," he replied.

"Then what are we going to do, Love?" he gave her his most charming smile.

"Something that isn't horizontal," she scowled at him.

"Such a waste of a day if you ask me," he replied as he dressed himself.

Emma chuckled as she made her way downstairs with the two coffees in her hands. She honestly didn't know what type of point she was trying to make in getting themselves out of the cottage for the afternoon. They'd been apart for four days. They should spend all day reuniting, but something wasn't sitting well with her. It felt like since the moment they'd begun an intimate relationship that was all their relationship was about. She wanted more.

Killian came down the stairs and took the coffee she was offering.

"I'll play by your rules, Swan," he told her as he took a drink, "Under one condition."

"Before we discuss the condition, what rules are you referring to?" she gave him a curious glance.

"Whatever rules are floating around in your head at the moment that has us leaving this cozy little cottage of yours," he replied.

"Then what is your condition?" she asked as she took her own long drink.

"We go sailing for the weekend," Killian told her.

"It can't be this weekend," Emma told him, "We already have plans with Henry for this weekend."

"Then next weekend," he amended, "Next weekend you and me go sailing for the entire weekend just the two of us. As soon as you finish at the station for the weekend, we raise the sails and set off before sunset."

"Deal," she pecked at his lips, "Now let's get some fresh air."

"Couldn't we just open a few windows?" he groaned as he followed her out of the cottage.

"You're going to think I'm being a bit silly," she sighed as they walked along the sidewalk towards the woods. A leisurely hike suddenly seemed like a good idea. It had been awhile since they'd spent time together in the great outdoors.

"Silly how?" he asked.

"It seems like all we do is have sex these days," she sighed as she linked arms with him, "And I know that isn't true, but…I feel like we've lost a little bit of what we were before we started our physical relationship. I liked just snuggling with you at night, talking about our days before we drift off. After all the chaos of being in Storybrooke since I first arrived, it felt like I could finally catch my breath each night, but now…"

"It's okay, Emma," he assured her, "We have been making up for lost time, but I see what you mean. Those nights when we first got back to Storybrooke were quite magical."

"Maybe if we paced ourselves," she suggested.

"Twice a day, I could live with that," he smirked.

Emma elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"I love it when you get rough, Darling," he couldn't resist the urge to irk her a bit more.

"Are all pirates this insufferable?" she scowled at him, "Perhaps I settled too soon."

"I love you too, Swan," he chuckled as he took her hand as they happened upon the riverbed, "We should have packed a lunch. This would be a beautiful spot to steal away." His hand twitched towards his pocket and the pouch inside.

"I suppose," she agreed, "But the open water holds more appeal to me these days. A certain pirate turned me onto its charms."

"This pirate of yours is clearly a smart man," he smirked confidently.

"He has his moments of brilliance followed by long bouts of idiocy," she shot back.

"There's my swan," he laughed heartily as he tugged her into his arms, the moment to propose passing. He was a little relieved. There would be a time and a place, but he wanted to plan it not have it be a spur of the moment transaction. He buried his head into her neck, biting and sucking lightly at the skin.

"Hey, we agreed to play by my rules," she tried to wiggle free despite his stronger than usual hold on her. Her wiggling certainly wasn't helping matters.

"I thought our rules were about leaving your cottage," he continued to roam her exposed skin with his lips, "And if you look around, Love, your cottage is nowhere in sight…four days, Emma, four long, unbearable days."

"All of which were of your choosing," she elbowed him in the gut to loosen his grip.

"Are you mad at me for leaving?" he staggered away to catch his breath. Her elbow felt a bit more violent than playful.

"No…yes," she groaned in frustration.

"Which is it?" he asked.

"Both," she threw up her hands in surrender, "I get that you're a sailor, and you need time in the open water."

"But…" he prompted her.

"It brings out the orphan in me," she continued on, "All of my life I felt like I wasn't enough for anyone to love, and when you have to leave it brings that all back."

"Emma," he brought her into his arms as her tears threatened to spill.

"I know now why my parents gave me up, and I know their motives were pure, but those feelings don't just go away."

"I wish you would have told me that you felt this way," he continued to hold her close.

"I can't keep you from the sea," she snapped at him, "It's part of you. It's part of what I love about you."

"I do love the sea, Emma," he told her, "I always will, but its hold on me has lessened greatly since I gave into my feelings for you. If my extended voyages truly bother you, I can live without them."

"I don't want them to bother me," she shook herself free, "I don't want to be that weepy, needy, desperate girl that can't function without a man at her side."

"You will never be that girl," he stepped towards her cautiously, "You are a strong, courageous woman with an enormous capacity to love. You have stood toe to toe with some of the most evil of villains, present company included, and you defeated them all."

"You let yourself get knocked out at the lake," she challenged him, "Had we been really dueling, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"You doubt yourself far too much," he replied.

"You had your own agenda, your own purpose, and you knew you had a ticket to Storybrooke," Emma insisted, "You let me win so I could get back to my son just like when you caught Aurora's heart and allowed Mulan to return it to her."

"You give me far too much credit," he responded.

"And you like people to think you are the cold, calculated villain when you are really anything but."

"I'll try to be more selective with my need to sail the seas," he vowed, "Or I'll wait until you are able to join me."

"It would be interesting to discover this world through your eyes," she mused as she allowed him to wrap her in his arms.

"Why limit ourselves to just this world?" he asked, "Let's discover all worlds."

"We're a few magic beans short, Hook," she reminded him.

"We have time to work out the details," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

Emma nodded as she relished the feel of being in his arms. Everything made sense in his arms. She felt loved. She felt special. She felt warm.

"Feeling seducible yet, Love?"

"God, why is the answer yes?" she groaned as she melted further into his arms.

"How about we move a little further into the forest," he suggested as he tugged on her hand to get her to follow him, "Then I'll seduce my love."

 

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you going to be okay at Regina's all weekend?" Emma walked her son to the mayor's residence on the Friday she and Killian were finally managing to steal away for a weekend of sailing. The fates had conspired against her and Killian. Their agreement to sail had to wait a few extra weeks. The pout on Killian's face each time they had to postpone brought out a laugh, but finally they were able to set aside an entire weekend. Killian had taken the day off from fishing to prepare the ship.

"I'm going to be fine," Henry waved away any concern, "Safer here than with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Mary Margaret's moods swings are a bit amusing," Emma smirked, "But she's not dangerous."

"Yet," Henry amended.

"When I was pregnant with you, I was all over the map," Emma replied, "I was just lucky to be locked up at the time."

"Are you and Killian going to have kids someday?" he asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, Kid," Emma gasped.

"You and Killian are going to get married, aren't you?" Henry looked up at her wide-eyed.

"I told you that we would talk to you before we even came to that decision," Emma stated as she ruffled his hair.

"But don't you want to?" he asked.

"I don't know," Emma sighed, "I don't know if that is in the cards for us."

"But if he asked?" Henry pressed.

"If he asked, I would say yes," she confirmed, "But I don't want you telling him that. I don't want him thinking that he has to ask. I will be just as happy if things stay as they are."

"Yeah," Henry sighed with slight disappointment.

Regina emerged from her home just as Emma and Henry arrived at the front step.

"Hello, Henry," Regina greeted her son with a hug as she nodded towards Emma, "Hello, Sheriff."

"Thanks for letting him stay the weekend," Emma smiled.

"This is his home whenever he wants," Regina replied, "Enjoy your weekend at sea."

"We will," Emma nodded as she hugged Henry and then returned to the station to finish her shift.

* * *

"Killian," Henry greeted his mother's boyfriend eagerly after being told by Regina he was there to see him.

"Hello, Lad," Killian smiled as Henry's arms went around his waist in a hug. He wasn't used to any affection from Henry, but he was happy to absorb it. "I wanted to talk to you about something without your mum hearing."

"My mom…Regina had my playhouse rebuilt. We can talk in there," Henry stated.

"Sure," Killian nodded, amused with the eagerness that Henry was displaying.

"Follow me," Henry motioned him around to the backyard. Killian nodded towards Regina as he passed her by. Once situated, Henry gave Killian an expectant look.

"I promised you something a little while back, but I didn't follow through," Killian pulled a velvet pouch from his pocket, "But I hope to get your approval at least."

Henry had a kid in a candy store look on his face as Killian dumped the contents into the boy's waiting hand. Henry tossed the ring in his hand a few times as he inspected it. He frowned slightly, "It's not a diamond."

"Right you are," Killian confirmed, "You see, I've carried a certain gem with me since I was just a sailor in the King's Navy. It was the first thing that I rightfully owned. It's been a part of me for a very long time. I didn't understand why it was so important to me until I met your mother and looked into her eyes for the first time."

"It's the same color as hers," Henry realized as he studied the gem.

"Aye," Killian agreed, "Until I met your mother, I thought your grandmother, Milah, was my one great love. Now I believe that a person can have more than one love in a lifetime, and that loving one doesn't mean that the other was loved any less. I love your mother, Henry. I love her more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone."

"You're going to ask my mom to marry you this weekend," Henry realized.

"Tonight actually," Killian amended, "But only if it would be okay with you. I want us all to be a family, but I want to make it clear that I have no intention of replacing your father. Baelfire…Neal will always be your father. We will find a way to all coexist."

"I'd like that," Henry nodded.

"What do you think, Lad?" Killian asked as Henry continued to hold and inspect the ring.

"I want my mom to be happy," Henry stated as he passed the ring back, "And I know you do that. Keep doing that, okay?"

"Aye," Killian replied as he returned the ring to its pouch and pocketed it for safe keeping.

"She's going to say yes," Henry told him.

"I certainly hope so," Killian gave a nervous smile.

"No, I know she's going to say yes," Henry stated, "She told me so."

"I'd better get to the ship before your mum gets done at the station," Killian shifted in the playhouse to climb out, "I have a bit of preparation yet."

Henry walked with Killian around the house and waved as the pirate left.

* * *

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Emma smiled as she caught Killian working hard on the deck preparing for their departure.

"Permission granted, Love," he dropped what he was working on to offer her his hand to help her aboard the ship.

Emma purposely stumbled into his arms, tossing her bag out of the way in the process.

"Making my job easy," he smiled as his arms anchored at her hips as he dipped in for a kiss that left them both breathless and anxious to begin their voyage. "Let me cast the lines. Then we'll be on our way."

"I can't wait," she smiled against his lips as she caught one more kiss.

Killian tore himself away rather reluctantly to cast the lines. They worked together to raise the sails and were well away from shore in no time. Emma was playing captain at the wheel with Killian directly behind her, ready to correct their heading if she steered them off course.

"This is quite empowering," Emma shifted the wheel slightly to feel the ship's heading change course in response.

"And no one has looked sexier steering this ship," he nipped at her earlobe.

"I don't know about that," she smiled as he stepped in closer, pressing himself tighter against her, "A certain captain makes this look incredibly sexy, especially when he's dressed in all leather."

"No leather tonight, Love," he told her as he took her right hand away from the wheel and brought it to his thigh to feel the denim that she loved on him so much. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"I like these too," her fingers pressed into his thigh a little deeper, feeling the ridges of his jeans against her fingertips. "I think we should drop the sails."

"So soon, Love," he smiled as they swayed with the gentle rocking of the ship as it cut through the water, "I was thinking we'd enjoy the sunset before we retired for the evening."

"Who said anything about retiring?" she released the wheel and spun to face him. Her eyes were full of love and desire. "Haven't you ever fantasized about having me on the deck of your ship?"

"I've more than fantasized, Love," he dipped into her neck, finding the spot that always brought her to her knees, "I've fulfilled that fantasy."

"Then let's see if we can improve upon it," she whispered in his ear as her hands tugged at the strands of his hair, her desire taking over. She needed him desperately.

"Hold the wheel steady," he commanded her gently, "Let me lower the sails."

"You have ten seconds," she warned him.

Killian worked swiftly and efficiently to lower the sails. Without the power of the sails, the ship began to coast and then drift.

Killian came behind Emma again as she kept the ships course steady as he worked. He could feel that her temperature had rose in the few moments that he'd taken to lower the sails and her breathing was shallow. She was almost ready to burst.

"Want to know one fantasy that I've had," he whispered in her ear as his hooked hand traced a pattern into her skin as he worked her tank up her torso.

"God, yes," she gasped as his breath hit her.

"Right here," he spoke softly, his hooked hand grabbing one of the wheel's handles on her right side and his good hand grabbing hold of another handle on her left side, pinning her against the wheel. "You'll have to undress us, Love. My hands are occupied."

"I'd hate for us to run aground," she played along as she worked his pants open with practiced ease, shoving them off his hips before ridding herself of hers completely.

"Are you ready for this, Love?" his eyes reflected the concern that no real foreplay had commenced.

"You have no idea," she smiled as she hooked a leg around his hip, giving him the perfect angle to thrust into her. A guttural groan escaped her lips as he slid in effortlessly, proving that she had indeed been ready.

Using the wheel as support, they thrashed against each other. Surprisingly the wheel held both them and the ship steady.

"Emma," he gasped as he felt himself nearing his release as she brought her other leg up to his hip, causing him to go even deeper.

"Oh, God!" Emma gasped as her own release washed over her, drawing his out as well.

"Reality is so much better," Killian whispered in her ear as he pressed her firmly into the wheel to keep her close as her legs fell from his hips as her strength left all at once.

"Hmmm," she hummed into his ear. Her arms were wrapped tight around his shoulders, using them as her last anchor to keep him close. With hooded eyes she was surprised when she managed a coherent thought. "What other fantasies do you have? I'm open for suggestions."

It was Killian's turn to hum, though it came out more as a groan of anticipation.

"Let's bring blankets up to the deck and sleep under the stars tonight," she whispered.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the night," he gave her an earth shattering smile.

* * *

As Killian cooked dinner, Emma made herself busy by setting up their love nest for the evening. She scrounged up as many blankets as she could find, mostly to make the bed to separate them from the hard deck.

They sat down to their meal just as the sun began to set. As they conversed back and forth, several times Killian's hand drifted to his pocket, but he would lose his nerve. Emma didn't appear to notice his inner turmoil or at least didn't say anything.

After dinner, Emma suggested that they test out their evening's accommodations. The seduction was the stress relief Killian needed to gather his courage.

"This was a wonderful idea, Love," Killian kissed her temple as they cuddled under the blankets. Off in the distance they could see the lights of Storybrooke, though they were faint. She'd convinced him to drop the anchor as she cleaned up their dinner dishes.

"I get a good one every now and then," she smiled as she relaxed into his chest, her head coming to rest against his shoulder as it tilted towards the sky. "Did you have constellations in your day?"

"We did," he confirmed, "Would you like me to teach you how to navigate using the stars?"

"Another night, absolutely," she nodded.

"Not tonight?" he whispered into her neck.

"That requires more thought that I want to give tonight," she sighed happily.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked as he resituated the blankets around them to cover her better.

She nodded in reply.

"Are you happy being with me?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

Emma continued to nod her response.

"Do you love me?"

"Despite my efforts not to," her head continued to bob up and down.

Despite his nerves, he found himself laughing as she rotated her head slightly to kiss his lips. With her attentions on the kiss they were sharing, he was able to reach for his discarded jeans and pull the ring from the pocket.

"Will you marry me, Emma?"

Her eyes instantly glazed over with tears as he produced the ring for her to view. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for her answer.

Emma's head began bobbing again as tears spilled down her checks. She never thought she'd be the woman to cry during a proposal, but here she was sobbing like a little girl. Killian's eager expression finally allowed her to produce the sound they both needed to hear, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not really believing that she was giving him the answer he'd hoped for.

"Yes, yes," she continued to nod.

"Are you really sure?" he pressed her further.

"Are you sure?" she turned the question around on him as she began to laugh, "Do you know what it means to be married, Pirate?"

"There's no longer a pirate inside me, Love," he told her, "There hasn't been since you chiseled away the ice that froze my heart. I know what it means to be married, and I know that's what I want with you."

"Then put that ring on my finger so we can get on with the celebrating," she commanded him as she freed her hand to allow the ring onto her finger.

"It's not a diamond," he told her as the ring slid perfectly into place, "This is something that holds sentimental value to me. It was the first thing I actually owned. I've kept it close to me for centuries. I never thought I'd part with it for anyone until I first looked deep into your eyes."

"It's beautiful," she examined it.

"You're beautiful," he responded, "You are the only one I could ever imagine wearing it. You have my heart, Emma. You always will."

"I normally wouldn't ask this, but we live in Storybrooke were everything seems possible. You didn't literally put your heart into this ring, did you?" her voice hitched nervously.

Killian laughed as he brought her hand to his chest so she could feel its rhythmic beat against her fingers.

"How is it that you held onto your heart after all these years?" she pressed her hand more firmly against his chest, "You've worked closely with many people that have an affinity for taking hearts, yet you still have yours."

"It was deemed crueler for me to keep it and suffer the pain that went along with it," Killian told her, "But now I am most grateful because I can feel my love for you."

"I've already said yes," she smiled, "You can stop with the sappy one liners."

"On the contrary," he grinned, "Now I will redouble my efforts."

"Then I'm just going to have to find a way to shut you up," she leaned in to kiss his lips, silencing any and all replies that he tried to make.

**TBC…**

 


	22. Chapter 22

Emma woke up the morning they were returning to Storybrooke feeling particularly warm. She turned towards where she expected Killian to be laying only to feel his side of the bed was cold and empty. Looking around his cabin turned up nothing, but as she surveyed the surroundings she heard his boots treading lightly above.

"You're up early," Killian noted as Emma appeared on the deck looking half awake.

"Had a certain sailor been beside me, I would still be asleep now," she frowned as he kissed her forehead.

"Did you catch a chill, Love?" he chuckled.

"Surprisingly, no," she smiled, "I guess I've finally been able to warm myself."

"I'm a little disappointed by that development," he took her into his arms, "If you can warm yourself, what need will you have for me?"

"I still have itches," she tugged at his necklace, "And scratching them myself just isn't as satisfying."

"Happy to offer my services whenever that itch is particularly strong," he smirked, "Are you hungry? I can start breakfast."

"Starving," she nodded, "We worked up quite an appetite last night."

"We did indeed," he leered at her, "Can you handle the wheel while I cook?"

"Keep it off the rocks," she nodded as they traded places as she took hold of the wheel, "I think I can manage."

"Don't go turning us around either, Love," he warned her, "We're going to need every minute if we're going to get back to Storybrooke before sunset."

"Aye, Captain," she responded with a twinge of sarcasm as he disappeared below deck.

A rush of wind caught the sails and washed across her face as their speed picked up. The ship began to rock a bit more as a result.

It had been a wonderful weekend, perhaps her favorite weekend ever. As she glanced down at her left hand, the sun caught the stone. She wasn't the least bit disappointed that it wasn't a diamond. Her ring had more sentimental value than any of those overpriced rings in those equally overpriced stores.

As she heard Killian below deck preparing breakfast her mind began to wander. She wondered how the citizens of Storybrooke would react to their sheriff marrying the notorious pirate. She expected support from her family. Despite their initial apprehension, they'd embraced Killian as one of their own. Rescuing her twice and offering up his life to save her had certainly helped.

Ruby would be approving so long as she offered up a detail of her sex life every now and then.

She snorted at the thought that she really needed to find Ruby someone so that she wouldn't have to live vicariously any longer. Ruby might be a good maid of honor as she thought about it.

She had a suspicion that her father would serve as Killian's best man. He was the person after herself that Killian was closest with, expect perhaps Henry...then again maybe Henry would be his best man.

"Lost in thought, I see," Killian noted as he nudged Emma to get her attention after calling out several times to her had failed to do so.

"Yeah," Emma's cheeks crimson a bit, "I'm getting ahead of myself actually."

"How's that?" he asked.

"We just got engaged, and I'm already planning the wedding in my head," she admitted as he nudged her towards the bench that they usually ate on when not eating below deck.

"Is it going to be a fairytale wedding like your mum and dad?" he asked as he handed her one of the plates he'd carried.

"God, no," she gasped, "That holds no interest to me. I want it to be small. Close friends and family only."

"Considering I don't have either, that should be easy," he replied as he stuffed the first bite into his mouth.

"You're growing on people," she assured him as she nudged his thigh with her hand, "If Regina can turn things around after her curse banished everyone to Storybrooke, I think you can too."

"Regina's not as welcomed in town as you think," Killian noted.

"She won't win any popularity contests," Emma conceded, "But she's not public enemy number one. That's progress."

"And who is public enemy number one at the moment?" he inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think its Neal right now," Emma responded after a moment of thought, "Or maybe Gold."

"He's certainly still my number one enemy," Killian agreed.

"But you aren't going to do anything about it, are you, Hook?" her eyes narrowed, "Because I'm not marrying a man that's going to end up locked in the cell next to Neal's in the county jail."

"He may still be my enemy, but I am no longer looking for vengeance," he assured her, "I will defend myself if needed, but my blade will not be the first one drawn."

"Just stay clear of him," Emma suggested.

"As you wish, Love," Killian pecked at her lips.

"Anyhow, I was thinking about who would be our witnesses for the wedding," she explained, "Did they have best men in your day?"

"What do these best men do?" Killian asked, "Perhaps they were called something different in my day."

"Basically, they plan the bachelor party. They stand next to the groom at the wedding. They sign the document that states that the bride and groom got married. They give a sarcastic toast about how the bride has now ruined the groom's life at the reception. They dance and get drunk," she explained.

"We had something similar in my day," Killian chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering who was going to be your best man," Emma stated, "I think that Ruby might be my maid of honor...oh, and the best man and the groom tend to get along pretty well, so..."

"My options are limited," Killian conceded, "Your father would be about it."

"Or maybe Henry," Emma offered, "There isn't really an age limit."

"Do you have a preference?" Killian asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm okay with whomever you choose."

"What's this bachelor party you spoke about?" he asked.

"It's supposed to be the groom's last hurrah as a single man doing all those things they can't do as a married man. Typical bachelor parties include lots of alcohol and women with little to no clothing strutting their stuff," she explained.

"Sounds like nearly every day I spent in port before Storybrooke," he snorted in amusement.

Emma nudged his shoulder in reply as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll think on it," Killian replied.

"Then we have to decide on where and when," she stated, "I was thinking soon for the when."

"Soon," he repeated.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret is only a little pregnant right now and not really showing so the pictures won't reflect that," Emma explained.

"And why won't you consider your mother for your maid of honor?" he asked, "After all, you just suggested your father for my best man."

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "I suppose she could be an option. I guess as the mother of the bride, I thought she already had a role in the wedding, and if David is going to be your best man, I'd need someone to walk me down the aisle."

"Is this some sort of tradition I'm unaware of?" he asked, "Because I've never really been one to follow tradition."

"You make a good point," she smiled, "Mary Margaret will by my matron of honor, and David will be your best man...If that's okay with you."

"Whatever you fancy, Love," he told her as he motioned towards her plate, "Eat that before it goes cold. I put a lot of effort into making it for my bride-to-be."

Emma smiled as she dove into her breakfast. She was famished. She couldn't believe she'd put off eating as long as she did.

After breakfast was consumed, Emma took the dishes below deck to clean up as had become their routine as Killian navigated them back to port. The rhythmic swaying of the ship must have been a little more turbulent than usual as Emma found herself getting a bit queasy. She made her way back to the deck, hoping that the fresh air would settle her stomach.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Killian noted a peculiar look on her face as she emerged.

"I'm fin..." Emma's stomach suddenly turned violently. It was all she could do to make it to the rail before her breakfast was revisited.

Killian quickly tied down the wheel and then went to her side.

"Sea sick, Love?" he asked as he caressed her back softly.

Emma nodded slightly as the last of the meal came up. "I've never been sea sick a day in my life," she announced as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"The seas are a bit rougher today than usual," Killian noted, "Even the best of sailors can lose it once and awhile. Did you want me to drop the sails?"

"No," she shook her head, "I feel a little better now."

Killian looked unconvinced by her proclamation.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she replied, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time," he caressed her back in a soothing manner until she made her way below deck. He returned to the wheel with an amused shake of his head. "Like father, like daughter."

Emma brushed her teeth and then returned to the deck. She didn't contribute to their expedition home as the motion sickness had a firm hold on her stomach. It was a personal victory for her that she didn't toss her cookies over the side of the ship for a second time. She was never happier to see Storybrooke approaching than she was as they made their way into a vacant slip.

Killian tied the ship as efficiently as possible to the dock and then helped Emma from the ship.

"Let's get you back to the cottage," he suggested with a hand at the small of her back, "I'll take care of the ship later."

"I should fight you on this," she replied.

"You can fight me later," he smirked, "You're still a peculiar shade of green, and my ship can only take so much abuse."

"I still can't believe I got sea sick," she moped as she started the short walk back to the cottage.

"It happens to all of us," Killian reassured her, "I've been sick a time or two."

"That's not very comforting," she glared at him, "You're three hundred years old. Getting sick a time or two at sea is like a sailor leaving port not hung over. It's so infrequent that it's not even worth mentioning."

"Come, Love," he walked her down the docks.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" Emma grinned as Killian guided her towards the sofa once inside the cottage.

"Lay down," he commanded her gently.

"Is this how you took care of my father when you thought he was sea sick?" she teased as she lay down. He promptly covered her with a blanket even though she wasn't cold. It was adorable how protective he was being.

"I wasn't nearly as compassionate," he kissed her forehead.

"Or affectionate, hopefully," she snickered.

"Will you be okay if I go take care of the Jolly Roger?" he asked.

"Go," she waved him away, "We've spent every waking moment together for over two days. I'm sick of you."

"I love you too," he grinned as he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Mary Margaret called out as she popped her head into the cottage a short while later. She and David had run into Killian at the docks when they realized the ship had docked. They were hoping to welcome the pair home but were obviously too late.

Emma had just barely fallen asleep when Mary Margaret's voice jolted her awake. She smiled as she invited her mother in. Mary Margaret was carrying a paper bag of remedies to calm her daughter's queasiness having been told by Killian that Emma had gotten sick that morning.

"How are you feeling?" David followed closely behind his wife.

"Embarrassed," Emma admitted, "I've never gotten sea sick before, but in my defense the seas were atypically rough."

"It happens," Mary Margaret assured her as she handed her daughter some seltzer water and crackers.

"I'm feeling better," Emma replied.

"That's good," Mary Margaret stated, "Henry is helping Killian tie down the ship for the night. They seemed to be getting along better than ever. Like two peas in a pod."

"Henry's mad at Neal right now," Emma replied, "He's probably looking for a father figure."

"Grandfather, father figure with an extra special title," David pointed towards himself, "Happy to step in when needed."

"And he's a pirate," Emma smirked, "It doesn't get much cooler than that."

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but only women find Prince Charming fascinating," Mary Margaret rose up to kiss her husband's lips.

"Yeah, that will get the stomach rolling again," Emma groaned as she averted her eyes.

"So until this morning, how was your weekend voyage?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Killian loves the open water," Emma smiled, "He's so happy when he's out there. It almost makes me feel guilty that I'm taking him from it."

"He's made a choice, Emma," her mother reminded her, "You didn't twist his arm into making it."

"But I made him stay when I couldn't figure my crap out. If I'd just let him go…"

"You'd be miserable," David filled in the blank before Emma could, "You both would have been. It was obvious how much you cared for him even before we returned to Storybrooke."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So Killian said something about an announcement?" Mary Margaret glanced at her daughter's left hand. The romantic in her was hoping to see an engagement ring, yet she was disappointed when there wasn't one.

"He said he'd make it when he and Henry finished with the ship," David prompted her.

"A girl can do a little investigating before hand," Mary Margaret stated sweetly as she swayed back and forth, "So, what's the big news?"

"I'll wait for Killian," Emma pushed away the blanket covering her lower half, "They should be done pretty quickly."

And just like that, Henry and Killian popped into the cottage.

"So, this announcement?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"Not one for patience. I see where Emma gets it from." Killian laughed as he dipped in to give Emma a gentle kiss, his eyes asking how she was without having to verbalize his thought. Her smile told him she was feeling better.

"Seriously, Hook, what is this announcement?" Mary Margaret scowled impatiently at him.

"And now I'm Hook again," he continued laughing, "Like mother, like daughter."

David added a hearty laugh to the mix.

"Honestly," Mary Margaret huffed.

"It's cruel to make a pregnant woman wait," Emma poked Killian in the ribs.

"You have a point, Love," he kissed her cheek softly as he pulled the ring from his pocket that they'd agreed he'd hold until their announcement to her parents, "Emma, has agreed to wear this for the foreseeable future."

"Is that a…does that mean…that's not a diamond?" Mary Margaret frowned, "What is this?"

"A very special ring that Killian had made from a stone he's had in his possession since he was a wee lad," Emma explained as she held out her ring finger of her left hand for Killian to slip the ring on, "And he used that ring to ask me to marry him."

"So that does mean…" Mary Margaret gasped, not even able to finish the sentence as she hugged her daughter tight, "This is wonderful!"

"Do you really mean that?" Emma bit her lip nervously.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Emma," her mother told her, "And that's been Killian's doing for quite awhile already. Of course I'm happy for you. We'll have to start planning. This will be just as grand as our wedding."

"Before you pull out the royal jewels," Emma stated, "Killian and I want a small ceremony. Close friends and family, no grand fairytale wedding."

"What?" Mary Margaret squeaked in reply as a frown appeared.

"I want simple," Emma added.

"But you're a princess," Mary Margaret stated as if that statement explained exactly why she was supposed to have the elaborate wedding her mother saw in her head.

"By birthright, you are right, but that is not how I was raised," Emma replied, "I moved from one foster home into the next. There was never supposed to be a happy ending for me. I never expected to find my parents or my son or true love. I wasn't even looking for any of that. Now that I have all of that I just want to marry Killian."

"People will expect…" Mary Margaret began.

"They'll understand," David chimed in as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, "This is our daughter's wish. We will make it happen."

"As soon as possible," Emma added as she reached out a hand to Killian who stepped in behind her with an arm around her waist, "We don't want to wait."

"Then we'd better get started," Mary Margaret wiped away a tear.

"So what do you think about all this, Kid?" Emma turned towards her son to find him beaming in anticipation.

"I think this is great," Henry replied as he hugged her around the waist.

"I know I promised to talk to you before we did this, but this all caught me off guard," she stated.

"It's okay. Killian talked to me about it before he proposed," Henry assured her.

"You did what?" Emma turned towards her fiancé.

"I needed help turning the gem into a ring, so I asked your father for help," Killian explained, "He pointed out that it was customary for the groom to be to ask for permission from the father of the bride. Although probably not as common, I also asked Henry. We had promised him that we would talk to him if we ever decided to get married. Since I wanted the proposal to be a surprise, I took the initiative to talk to the lad first."

"Who knew that Captain Hook would be so thoughtful?" she radiated happiness as her eyes locked with his.

"I have my moments," he grinned.

"We need to celebrate," Mary Margaret stated.

"Maybe tomorrow," Emma replied, "I'm still not feeling the best."

"Tomorrow it is," Mary Margaret hugged her daughter again before turning towards Killian, "Take good care of my daughter tonight."

"Yes, your majesty," Killian nodded with a bow. He earned a slap on the shoulder from Mary Margaret in reply.

"Never do that again," she told him.

"As you wish," Killian winked at her.

"Are you saying here tonight, Henry, or coming back with us?" David asked his grandson.

"I'll go with you," Henry replied. He could tell his mother needed some peace and quiet that evening to recover.

"I'll pick you up for breakfast before school tomorrow," Emma vowed.

"If you're feeling up to it," Henry hugged her.

"See you tomorrow, Kid," Emma kissed the top of his head.

Killian insisted Emma head up stairs as he walked Mary Margaret, David and Henry to the door. Since he wasn't specific about how far up the stairs she was supposed to go, she made her way up to the roof.

"Is the fresh air helping?" Killian joined her with a plate of toast in his hand.

"Did my mother tell you to make this?" Emma took a bite of the offering.

"She said it would help settle your stomach," he nodded.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "It was sea sickness. We're no longer at sea. I hate that you're all fussing over me."

"When you're sick, Love, I will always fuss over you," he told her as he laid a soft kiss at her temple.

"Is this some damsel in distress thing?" she scowled at him, "Is it a turn on for you?"

Killian responded with a hearty chuckle.

"Bloody pirate," she growled through her teeth.

"Let's go to bed, Love," he suggested as he tugged on her arm.

"The sun has barely set," she pointed out, "It's not bedtime yet."

"Who said anything about going to sleep?" he gave her a mischievous wink.

"This really is a turn on for you," she concluded, "Lucky for you, I find you enchanting."

"Lucky for us," he amended as he pulled her down the winding staircase on their way to the bedroom.

**TBC…**

 


	23. Chapter 23

Emma's hands shook as she reached towards the stick on the bathroom counter. It was a few weeks after returning from their engagement cruise she was still feeling nauseous. It could no longer be seasickness. She hadn't stepped anywhere near a floating vessel since they'd returned. Nor could it be Dreamshade as she'd never been infected with the horrible poison. There was only one true explanation, and it hit her like a ton of bricks as she laid in bed with Killian the previous evening as he slept soundly, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She'd been ignoring the facts. She'd put everything that made sense out of her mind to embrace the silly. She chose to not remember that she'd had unprotected sex. It was food poisoning or a particularly stubborn case of the flu. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. She refused to be pregnant.

Sneezy had given her a curious look when he'd rung up her purchase at the pharmacy, but she knew he'd keep her visit to himself.

She'd set the timer and waited, her foot tapped against the tiled floor as each second ticked down to what could be potentially life-altering news. She hadn't felt this nervous in eleven years, not since she'd found out she was carrying Henry. She really couldn't believe this could be happening a second time. She was careful. They had been careful. It was just that one time on his ship.

The results were unmistakable. "Pregnant," the stick read.

Emma didn't know how to react.

She'd been a scared kid the last time she went through this. She was locked up in prison, and the child's father had abandoned her. She was sure that she'd never see him again, and she could barely take care of herself. There was no chance she could take care of a baby.

Things were different now. She wasn't alone. She was engaged, getting married in less than two weeks to the baby's father. She had a home, a career and family, but something was gnawing at her. Killian. She didn't know how he would react. They'd fleetingly mentioned children, but even the thought of having them felt like a long way off. Now it wasn't even nine months away, seven and a half if her calculations were correct.

Finally her body forced a reaction.

"You're what!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as Emma tracked down her mother after school had let out for the afternoon. She was the only one that Emma felt comfortable confiding in at the moment.

"I can't believe this is happening," Emma forced the white stick into her mother's hands to show her the result, "We were so careful. It was just that one time, and neither of us realized it…Killian probably still doesn't realize it."

"Have you talked about children?" Mary Margaret set the stick aside, unconsciously rubbing her hands against her skirt to clean them.

"Barely," Emma replied, "Just like we barely talked about getting married. It was supposed to be this 'what if' thing down the road. Then he whips out this really beautiful ring. Now I'm whipping out this stupid pee stick."

"At least he proposed before he knew you were pregnant," Mary Margaret rationalized things, "You know that he's marrying you because he wants to, not because you're pregnant…Not to interrupt your panic induced rant, but are you sure you're pregnant? These tests aren't always one hundred percent accurate."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Emma huffed, "I'm late. I'm nauseous. Body parts are really sensitive, and I can't keep my hands off Killian."

"Shouldn't you confirm this first before you go into complete panic mode," Mary Margaret suggested wincing at the mental image her daughter's last thought induced. She'd come to terms with Emma dating and even marrying Killian, but sleeping with him wasn't something Mary Margaret wanted to know about. "I can get you an appointment with my doctor."

"I don't want Whale anywhere near my lady parts," Emma groaned.

"Neither do I," Mary Margaret agreed with a slight chuckle, "He's not my doctor. Storybrooke has more than one."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Emma sighed in relief.

"Let's just take this a step at a time," Mary Margaret suggested, "We'll confirm your results and go from there."

"Do I tell Killian about the possibility?" Emma asked.

"I can't answer that," her mother replied, "That is between the two of you."

"I wish you hadn't said that," Emma groaned.

"No matter what happens, Killian loves you. He wants to marry you," Mary Margaret reminded her.

"This is just all happening so fast," Emma found a seat at one of the undersized desks and buried her head in her hands.

It felt like it was only a few months earlier that she'd first met Killian and chased him up a beanstalk and then left him to tangle with a giant. Now she was carrying his child and marrying him.

"It's going to be okay," Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter's shoulders, "It's a lot to take in when you first learn you're going to be a parent, even when you've gone one round with pregnancy. Neither one of us got to watch our children grow through those first many years of their lives. We get that chance now, Emma. We're both very lucky to get not only that second chance, but to have someone that loves us and will support us through this."

"You really think Killian will support me on this?" Emma swallowed hard.

"I had my doubts about him at first, but now I have no hesitations. He would walk to the moon for you," her mother replied, "He may be a pirate, but he's also a romantic who is very much in love with you."

"I love him too," Emma smiled slightly.

"Give him a chance," Mary Margaret suggested, "I'm positive he will prove me right."

"I hope so," Emma let out a shaky breath.

"Everything alright, Love," Killian reached for her hand as they had a candlelit dinner on the roof of the cottage, "You're quiet."

"Just thinking," Emma covered. She'd been rehearsing what she'd say to Killian all afternoon and evening, yet now she couldn't find the right words.

"And you've barely touched your dinner," he pointed out.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Emma pushed her attempt at cooking around the plate. It didn't look anything like how it did when Mary Margaret made it, nor did it taste like it. She wanted to blame her state of mind for the disaster that was their meal, but she was pretty sure she could have done no better with a clear head.

"I've had worse," Killian treaded carefully, "I'm pretty sure it won't kill me, unless that is your intent."

"Ha, ha," she scowled at him.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he gently tried to pry out what was obviously bothering her.

"Are you sure you want to get married in a couple of weeks?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he responded instantly, his voice devoid of any hesitation.

"Aren't we rushing into this?" she pressed.

"What reason is there to wait?" he asked, "Emma, are you having second thoughts?"

"No," she assured him, "My answer is still yes. I want to marry you. I would still want to marry you if I wasn't…"

"If you weren't what?" he asked as her voice trailed off.

"I'm not feeling well," Emma told him.

"Did you want to lay down?" he was out of his chair in an instant, ready to offer her his assistance. The chivalry in his actions caused her to smile.

"No, that's not what I mean. Please sit," she motioned him back to his chair as she took a deep breath; "I haven't been feeling well, not since we came back from our weekend cruise. At first, it had to be seasickness. That was the only thing that made sense, but I'm still feeling sick weeks later. I haven't been anywhere near the Jolly Roger."

The color suddenly drained from Killian's face as it occurred to him where she was probably going with her explanation. "Emma, are you…"

"Pregnant," she filled in the blank, "Yeah, I think I am."

"How could that happen?" he asked, "We use those condoms. You said that prevents things like pregnancy from happening."

"They do," she confirmed, "Most of the time anyways. They are ninety-seven percent effective, or something close to that."

"So ninety-seven times out of a hundred they work and three times they don't," he concluded.

"Something like that," she nodded, "But there was one time we didn't even use one."

"Before my cruise," he suddenly realized. He was now as white as a ghost. "The deck of the Jolly Roger, against the mast."

"We got carried away," Emma added.

"Yeah, we did," he agreed as he scratched at his temple, "More so than we thought."

"I'm sorry, Killian, I didn't plan for this," tears began to well in her eyes, "If this changes things, I'll understand."

"Changes things?" he repeated in confusion, "What would this change?"

"If you don't want to marry me…" she began.

"How could you even say something like that," he interrupted her, "Of course I want to marry you."

"But that was before," the tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Killian was off his chair in an instant as he pulled her into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong."

"But this is…"

"Unexpected," he answered before she could even finish the thought, "We didn't plan for this, but it doesn't change how I feel or what I want our future to bring. It's just going to happen a bit sooner than I'd thought."

"You've thought about this?"

"I've thought about it, dreamt about it, even fantasized about it," he told her, "And every time I do it's more wonderful that it was before. I want children with you, Emma. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to tell you that."

"But when we talked about it before," she began.

"I was just starting to think about it then," he explained, "Now it's something that I've been hoping for, perhaps not quite this soon, but I was hoping I'd get this chance."

"You really mean that?" the tears began to dry slightly.

"I do," he nodded, "I want to be a father of your child, Emma. If that means in nine months or nine years, I'm still going to want that."

"Seven and a half months," she corrected him, "It's been six weeks since that night."

"Wow, time has really flown," he smiled, "All the better for it. Less time I have to wait. I'm not good with that."

"You waited three hundred years to avenge Milah's death," Emma pointed out.

"Plotted," he amended, "And you'll notice that my bloody crocodile is still drawing breath."

"Are you really happy about this?" she asked as she touched his face to see the happiness oozing from his eyes.

"Giddy even," he confirmed.

"Good," she laughed slightly, "Because I'm happy about it too. God, I was so worried about your reaction that I didn't even realize how happy I am about this. I get to be a mom, truly be a mom, from start to finish. I regret so much that I missed eleven years of my son's life. I'll never be able to make up for that, but now I have a chance to get things right for this new life inside me."

"It's going to be a very lucky baby," he told her as he kissed her cheeks.

"You're going to be such an amazing dad," she tugged on his necklace lightly, "And this baby is going to love sailing the seas."

"Let's finish dinner," he guided her to the table.

"Let's throw out this dinner and head over to Granny's for something edible," she suggested.

"I'm not going to argue with a pregnant lady," he smirked as he grabbed his plate and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen to dump what was left into the garbage.

"I want to keep this quiet for now," Emma told Killian on the short walk, "We'll tell everyone after the wedding."

"As you wish, Love," he nodded.

"How long does this sickness of yours last?" Killian asked Emma as she returned from purging her dinner in the bathroom.

"It's hard to say," Emma climbed into bed to be surrounded by his warmth as he instantly opened his arms to her.

"How can you be so sure you're pregnant?" he asked as his hand drifted to her abdomen caressing her softly. He was still shocked by her revelation. As much as he wanted to let the happiness of impending fatherhood sink in, his pessimism wouldn't yet allow it, "You said you haven't seen a doctor."

"I took a test," she replied.

"There are tests in this world that tell you these sort of things?" he mused, "You must live in a world full of geniuses. So what kinds of questions does this test have on it? I imagine they were difficult."

"It's not a written test," she snickered as she ran a finger along his bare chest, loving the feel of the course hair against her fingertips, "You pee on a stick and it does its thing…you know what, let this one go. Going to the doctor is really just a formality. I'm pregnant, and I don't know if you know this about pregnant women…we have certain urges."

"Urges, you say," he grinned. Until it was confirmed by a medical professional he wasn't going to be fully convinced, but he wasn't about to deny her anything, especially sex. He craved her in a way he craved nothing else. She was his obsession. "Anything I can help with?"

"I think it's something that only you can help me with anymore," she smirked, "And not to inflate your ego, but you are quite skilled in satisfying this particular urge."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

"You awake, Love?" Killian whispered in her ear the next morning. His arms were wrapped around her body, his hand settled against her abdomen protectively.

"Hmmm," she hummed happily, "I like waking up like this, with you wrapped all the way around me."

"Did you sleep well?" he nuzzled into her neck.

"I was up a few times," she admitted, "But you were always so warm and snuggly when I came back to bed. You're still so warm."

"Lucky for me," he smiled, "It was my warmth that originally drew you to my bed."

"I have to get dressed," she groaned as she looked at the clock. She had to be at the station soon, and she had to make an appointment with the doctor Mary Margaret recommended before she left.

"And I should get to my ship," he agreed reluctantly.

"We have wedding stuff to talk about tonight with Mary Margaret," Emma added, "So don't stay out on the water for too long."

"I won't," he vowed as she kicked away the bedcovers.

Emma gave him a flirty smile as she lifted away her top. Killian had no other choice than to follow her into the bathroom and help her shower.

* * *

"Killian, is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter's fiancé appeared in her classroom during the children's lunch hour without any prior warning, "I thought you were fishing?"

"Came in early," he replied, everything about his posture appeared hesitant.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Emma told me about the baby," he spoke softly.

"Oh," her eyes went wide in surprise, "That's good. I'm glad she told you, so how are you taking it?"

"I started out thrilled, and as I thought about it more and more while on my ship today, I'm now terrified," he replied, "I know nothing about babies. Honestly, I don't even know if I'll be able to hold one."

"What? That's ridiculous," Mary Margaret sputtered, "Why wouldn't you?"

Killian held up his hooked hand to remind her of his handicap.

"Oh, right," Mary Margaret responded. There was an awkward silence for several moments. "I'm sure you'll adapt, and there are books you can read to learn about babies. I have several that I checked out from the library. I was going to bring them back after school, but I'd be happy to loan them to you. They don't have to be back to the library until the end of the month."

"That could help," he shrugged as he accepted the small stack of books that she was handing him.

"Enjoy this time, Killian," Mary Margaret told him, "This is a very special time for both of you. Not only are you going to be married in less than two weeks, but you have a baby on the way."

"It's like a fairytale," he smiled.

"Play your cards right, and you'll get your own happily ever after," Mary Margaret grinned, "Look, David is going through the same things as you right now. If you have questions that aren't too uncomfortable, I think he'd be happy to answer them as best he can. He has been through this before, even if it's been a few decades."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded, "But we should wait until Emma decides to tell him first."

"That's why you came to me," Mary Margaret realized, "I'm the only one that knows."

Killian nodded in confirmation. "I'd better let you get back to it," Killian stated as children began to file into the classroom.

"I'll see you later this afternoon," Mary Margaret replied as Killian ducked out.

She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. Killian reminded her very much of her own husband when he'd first found out she was pregnant. He had that happy, yet panicked look on his face.

* * *

"Hey, you," Emma smiled as she happened upon Killian just as he was leaving her cottage after dropping off the books Mary Margaret had given him.

"Hello yourself, Love," Killian smiled as he pecked at her lips.

"What are you doing back so soon?" she asked as she tugged at the lapels of his jacket.

"Couldn't stay away," he replied as he pecked at her lips again, "What are you doing away from the station?"

"I wanted to grab something before I went to my doctor's appointment," Emma replied, "How about you come with me?"

"To your appointment?" he asked.

"Yeah," she tugged again on his coat, "Fathers of the babies come to these things all the time in this world. David's even gone with Mary Margaret to the first couple of appointments she's had."

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" he pressed.

"Just hold my hand and don't say a word," she replied, "You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes," she nodded, "I really want you there."

"Lead the way, Love," he took her hand as she gave him a triumphant smile. It was enough to cause his heart to skip a beat.

* * *

Emma was nearly doubled over with laughter as she and Killian left the doctor's office. His questions of the doctor had bordered on ridiculous. His promise of holding her hand and not saying a word had gone out the window as soon as the doctor had entered the room.

"You are not coming to another appointment," she told him as she bit down hard on her lip to contain the laughter, "What was that?"

"I was asking questions," he told her, "He asked if I had any."

"You're right," she continued to chuckled, "That was entirely the doctor's fault, but that still doesn't change the fact that you are not allowed anywhere near my next doctor's appointment."

"I can't help that I'm curious," he replied, "Men in my day were kept in the dark about pregnancy and childbirth."

"Well, you're going to have to get a grip because men in this age are much more involved. They are even allowed in the delivery room, but if you don't behave better you aren't going to be allowed anywhere near that room," she explained.

"I will try," he vowed, but staying out of the delivery room sounded rather appealing.

"Come on," she sighed, "I have to get back to the station. Walk me."

"Absolutely," he laced his fingers with hers, "By the way, what have you told David?"

"That I think I have the stomach flu," she replied, "It's the only thing that's believable since I'm constantly throwing up. That's only going to hold for so long. I think we should tell him tonight when we all meet up to discuss wedding plans."

"Can I ask him to be my best man first?" Killian asked, "Perhaps he won't kill me then when we tell him I got you pregnant. Do you think your parents will find it suspicious if I bring my sword with me to dinner?"

"He's not going to kill you," she snickered.

"I'm not so sure," he told her as they stepped into the station.

"What did the doctor say?" was David's first question.

"That I'm going to be fine," Emma lied.

"Maybe we should postpone dinner tonight so you can rest," her father suggested.

"I'm feeling better," Emma insisted.

"You came in early, Jones," David noted.

"Wanted to check on Emma," Killian stated as he kissed Emma's forehead as she took a seat at her desk.

"I'm not five," she glared at both men, "I'm fine."

"I'll leave you two to keep this fair town safe from the likes of me," Killian grinned, "I'll see you both at dinner tonight."

Emma was muttering under breath as he left about being treated like a child. He knew he had to do something to get himself back into her good graces, or he would be sleeping on his ship that night. As fond as he was of his ship, he was more so of sleeping with his arms around Emma especially now that it was confirmed that she was definitely carrying his child.

* * *

"What's this?" Emma asked as she came home after her shift to find Killian and Mary Margaret preparing dinner.

"You have a larger kitchen," Mary Margaret explained, "So Killian and I decided to move the dinner here."

"Fantastic, but what is with all the flowers?" Emma asked as she spotted several arrangements around the room.

"We wanted to liven up the place a little. You haven't had much time to decorate yet," Mary Margaret explained.

"And what is that smell?" Emma's noise sniffed out something a little peculiar.

"Dinner?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"No, there's something else," Emma sniffed again.

"Perhaps this," Killian kissed her in greeting and then led her to what had been the spare bedroom up to that point, and a bare one at that as there was nothing in it.

"You painted?" Emma gasped as she noticed the drop cloths on the floor and a fresh coat of paint on the walls. The color was a light shade of green.

"I can't take all the credit," Killian told her, "If you like the color, your mother helped me pick it out. If you don't, your mother picked out the color all on her own."

Emma laughed in reply, "I like the color."

"I figured we'd better start on the nursery," he explained as he touched her stomach softly.

"It's perfect," she rose up to kiss his lips, her arms coming around his neck as she pulled him in closer.

"I'd lean you up against the wall, but it's probably still wet," he mumbled against her lips as she kept pulling him closer and closer, wanting to get as close as she could.

"How about the door?" she suggested as she kicked it closed with her foot.

"Your mother heard that," he chuckled as she turned him abruptly so that he was the one pressed against the door.

"I really don't care," she told him as she grabbed a hold of his vest and kissed him hard on the mouth. Killian's hand cradled her head as she angled herself to deepen the kiss.

David's booming voice registered in Killian's ears just as Emma began unbuttoning his vest.

"Your father is here, Love," Killian told her as he covered her hands with his hand and hook, "And as much as I want you, I don't want to find myself at the end of his sword especially since we're telling him that you're pregnant."

Emma whimpered in response.

"After dinner," he vowed as he pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

Emma groaned as she released him, and they emerged from the room to see David and Mary Margaret kissing.

Emma cleared her throat to get the attention of her parents, "Don't let us interrupt…wait my kitchen, my rules. No making out in my kitchen."

"That applies to just them, right?" Killian chimed in.

Emma nudged an elbow into his stomach in reply.

"Dinner is almost ready," Mary Margaret announced.

"Where's Henry tonight?" David asked as they began bringing items to the table.

"He's at Regina's," Emma replied.

"Such a shame," David replied, "He always loves Mary Margaret's roast."

"He likes Regina's lasagna better," Mary Margaret stated, "Claims it's better than Granny's even."

"Considering Granny's is the frozen variety, that's not such a surprise," David chuckled.

"What!" Mary Margaret gasped, "How do you know that?"

"One of those things you two missed out on when you were gallivanting through the Enchanted Forest without me," David grasped his wife's hand as everyone took a seat.

"I wouldn't call it gallivanting," Emma replied, "We were fighting for our lives and going against ogres and giants and psycho witches and…"

"Pirates, Love?" Killian smirked.

"Well, one pirate," Emma grinned.

"So, let's talk wedding," David stated, "What's left to be done?"

"Everything," Emma sighed, "Even the small wedding I want comes with a lot of plans. We don't even know where we're getting married yet."

"Then let's start there," Mary Margaret stated, "How about the gardens? They are particularly beautiful at this time of year."

"They are," Emma nodded, "But that's not us."

"What about at the marina?" David suggested, "Maybe even aboard the Jolly Roger."

"It does bring things about, Love," Killian replied, "We fell in love aboard that ship."

"That's not how I remember it," Emma smirked.

"Fine, it was where you first started to tolerate being near me," he amended, "You were already in love with me."

"Pirates and their egos," she shook her head in amusement.

"Jolly Roger it is, then," Killian grinned.

"How about the dress?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have something that will work," Emma stated, "It's white and frilly. I used to use it to catch my marks. It was quite effective."

"You're not using some dress that you wore catching criminals that jumped bail," Mary Margaret gasped, "There's a dress store in town. We'll find something there."

"And if we don't?" Emma challenged her, "I'll get the dress out of the back of the closet just in case."

"We'll find you a dress if we have to have the mice and birds sew it for us," Mary Margaret informed her.

"You've been watching Disney movies with Henry, haven't you?" Emma smirked.

"Maybe a couple," Mary Margaret shrugged, "Certainly enough to know that this baby is not allowed to watch 'Snow White'."

"Or 'Peter Pan'," Emma added as she leaned over to kiss her fiancé's cheek.

"Flowers?" Mary Margaret stated.

"A couple of roses are more than enough," Emma replied, "Remember I want this to be simple."

"Who is your maid of honor going to be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Actually, I'm glad you bring that up," Emma stated, "I was kind of hoping it would be you."

"Me, really?" Mary Margaret's face lit up in delight, "I would be honored."

"How about you, Mate?" Killian looked towards David, "Would you be my best man?"

"We thought for sure you'd pick Henry," Mary Margaret traded a look with her husband.

"We thought about it," Emma stated, "But this felt right to both of us."

"I'll be your best man under one condition," David stated, "You treat my daughter right."

"Absolutely," Killian responded.

"All we really need now is someone to marry us," Emma beamed, "Who in Storybrooke is qualified to perform a wedding ceremony?"

"I suppose Regina," David replied, "Possibly Gold."

"Pass and pass," Emma rolled her eyes, "And anyone can become ordained to perform a ceremony."

"We're forgetting someone that is actually quite obvious," Mary Margaret replied, "Blue…it won't be official, but she's performed services for others in town and then they've just signed the marriage certificate at City Hall. It's all legal then."

"Blue would be perfect," Emma nodded, "I'll ask her as soon as I can track her down."

"Shouldn't be too difficult for the sheriff of our fair town," Killian smirked, "You do have a knack for finding people, even if they don't want to be found."

"Keep talking, Pirate," Emma scowled at him, "You're going to talk me out of this yet."

"We can't have that," he brought her hand to his lips as he gave her a knowing wink.

Emma and Mary Margaret continued talking about the wedding. David would chime in with his two cents every now and then, but Killian stayed quiet for the most part only offering an opinion when it was requested of him. Even in his day, the wedding was mostly for the woman, and he knew it would be best to let Emma plan as she wanted.

"You should have your mother give you cooking lessons, Love," Killian teased Emma as they all worked together to clear the table.

"We gave that a try a few nights ago," she reminded him, "How did that work out for you?"

Killian winced at the reminder of her attempt at cooking.

"That bad?" David chuckled.

"I don't have the cooking gene," Emma shrugged, "At least I inherited my mother's kick butt gene."

David let out a hearty laugh in reply.

"You going to tell him?" Killian whispered in Emma's ear as she stood at the sink rinsing the dishes so they could be washed later.

David was in a good mood. Killian's request that he be the best man was well received. If ever there was a time to drop the bomb, it was now. Still Emma hesitated.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Killian sensed her hesitation.

Emma's head nodded as she gave him a grateful smile.

"When are we going to be cruising around on the Jolly Roger again?" David asked Killian, "Now that it's not a matter of life and death, it's a fun way to spend the afternoon, and Mary Margaret's morning sickness seems to have passed. Perhaps this weekend..."

"We'll have to wait for Emma's to pass first," Killian hedged nervously.

"She was just seasick," David corrected him, "We'll get her some Dramamine. She'll be fine."

"David, they're trying to tell you something," Mary Margaret prodded him.

"Tell me what?" David gave his wife a confused glance. Suddenly his face went pale. "Emma, are you...?"

"Yeah," Emma bit her lip nervously, "We just found out."

"How did this happen?" David gasped.

"Do we need to explain the birds and bees to you again?" Emma held his glaze, "It happened. We thought we were being careful, but we got a little carried away one night. Now I'm pregnant, but we're also getting married so there is no reason to ram your sword through Killian."

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" David tried to get a grasp of the situation.

"You're already a grandfather," Emma reminded him as she held up her hand to about Henry's height, "He's about this tall, brown hair, has an unhealthy obsession with fairytales, and goes by the name Henry."

"And they're happy about this," Mary Margaret chimed in, "Both of them."

"I...ah..." David fumbled for a response.

"We are happy," Emma confirmed, "It's a little sooner than either of us had planned, but kids do sneak up on people all the time. Henry certainly snuck up on me. I'm in a much better place in my life now. I'll be married to the father before the baby is born. We have a roof over our heads. I have a decent paying job. Killian has steady work. There are no foreseeable villains in our future. Regina and I have buried the hatchet. Killian and Gold have found a silent truce. Pan's gone."

"There is always another villain out there," David replied.

"And that's never going to change," Emma agreed, "But that hasn't stopped you and Mary Margaret from adding to our family, nor is it going to stop me and Killian."

"This is just a lot to take in," David responded.

"I completely agree," Emma nodded, "This has all been such a whirlwind, but my life now is a million times better than before Henry knocked on my door when I was living in Boston."

"To me you're still that baby girl that I risked my life to send through the portal on the day you were born," he added.

"I know," Emma replied as she grasped his hand, "We missed out on a lot of father-daughter moments, but we have to find a way past that because I'm not that baby girl."

"I know," David nodded as he kissed her forehead, "And I'm happy for you, so incredibly happy for you."

Tears pooled in Emma's eyes as she hugged him.

"If it's a boy, could you name him after me?" David asked.

"We'll think on that," Emma laughed.

"You ready for this?" David turned towards Killian.

"For?" Killian prompted him nervously as he glanced towards the sword hanging by the door where he always left it. He thought perhaps David was challenging him to a duel.

"To endure pregnancy," David grinned, "Let me tell you from the limited knowledge I have, women are even more confusing than they are normally."

"Hey!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she slapped her husband's shoulder.

"I'm smart enough to know not to touch this," Killian laughed.

"So the stomach flu..." David prompted his daughter.

"Was a ruse so that you wouldn't shoot my fiancé," Emma finished the sentence.

"I wouldn't shoot your fiancé," David scoffed, "Unless you asked me to."

"Good to know," Killian muttered under his breath.

**TBC…**

 


	25. Chapter 25

"You alright?" Emma asked Killian as they sat on the roof listening to the waves crash against the bluff below, "You were quiet tonight at dinner."

"Nervous," he corrected her, "I kept waiting for your father to ram his butter knife through my heart."

"I saw the books on the bed," Emma stated as she reached out to take his hand, bringing it to her abdomen, "Did you check them out at the library?"

"Your mother did," he responded as he caressed her stomach softly. There was no bump that could be seen, but he still loved to touch her, to have the reminder of the life they'd created. "She lent them to me."

"You two are awfully chummy these days," Emma smirked, "That's a big shift considering it wasn't even a few months ago that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as you. Should I be worried?"

"Hardly," he chuckled, "There is only one in the Charming family that was able to cast her spell on me."

"Learn anything from the books yet?" she asked.

"I haven't dove in," he admitted, "But I'll let you know."

"When you're finished, let me glance through them. I have as much to learn as you," she requested.

"You've done this before," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but that time I wasn't planning on keeping the baby," she responded as her hand covered his. She still couldn't believe there was a life growing inside her that they'd created together. "Almost as soon as I realized I was pregnant I was planning on giving it up for adoption. I couldn't take care of a child. I couldn't take care of myself. Being in prison was evidence of that."

"That was merely evidence of your trusting nature," Killian amended, "You didn't actually commit the crime you were incarcerated for."

"I was still an accessory after the fact," Emma responded, "I wasn't making good choices. I was living the life of a thief as much as Neal. I was just the one that ended up paying for the crime. I want to do things right this time."

"So do I, Love," he kissed her neck.

"Something else is bothering you," Emma stated, "Is it the wedding plans? Are they too much? We can cut back."

"However you see us getting married is fine with me," Killian replied, as he nibbled at her neck to distract her from pursuing her line of questioning.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma pressed, doing everything she could to keep her train of thought despite his efforts to distract her, "You went to see my mother today about something. It was more than just what color to paint the nursery. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm worried," he told her, "I'm worried that I won't be able to be as much a part of this child's life as I want."

"What?" she spun towards him abruptly. A horrible thought of him having to leave for some reason entered her mind that nearly stopped her heart. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have one hand," he told her, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, but what does that have to do with being a part of our child's life?" she asked, her face scrunching in confusion.

"How can I possibly hold a squirming child with only one hand?" he asked, "When I first lost my hand, I was so focused on my rage and my need for revenge that I never missed what I no longer had. I have spent three hundred years learning to adapt and make the best of the fact that I had only one hand. This is the first time in my life I truly wished with every fiber of my being that I had two hands once more."

"I had no idea you were feeling this way," she caressed his chin gently.

"I didn't know I was either," he admitted, "I was alone on my ship with entirely too much time to think today, and my mind began to wander. I was thinking about how I would feel to hold our child for the first time when the sun reflected off my hook into my eyes…Emma, I could seriously injure our child the first time I hold him or her."

"We'll figure this out," she told him, "I don't want this thought to ruin how happy you are about this baby."

"I am still happy," he assured her, "Ecstatic, I just need to figure this all out."

"We need to figure this all out," she amended, "We're together in this."

Killian nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Let's go to bed," she pulled on his hook, "I bet I can make you forget all about your inner turmoil."

"You are particularly skilled in that manner," he smiled as he followed her willingly.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan, is everything alright?" Regina inquired as Emma appeared in her office.

"I'm sure that Henry told you that Killian and I are getting married next weekend. I came to invite you," Emma bit her lip in nervousness, "We're doing things informally because we're both a little impatient."

"Henry said you wanted it to be just close friends and family," Regina stated.

"And you're family," Emma stated, "We've had our differences, but for better or worse Henry has two moms. Killian and I would like you to be there."

"Then I'll be there," Regina replied.

"Thank you," Emma smiled as she turned to leave before doing an about face.

"Is there something else?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering something about magic," Emma stated hesitantly, "It's always been said that it has its price, but does it also have limits?"

"What kind of limits?" Regina inquired.

"Are there things it can't do?" Emma pressed.

"It can't bring someone back from the dead," Regina stated, "It can't force someone to do something against their will. A spell can put someone in a daze for a while so that they don't know what they are doing, but those spells are limited. What are you really asking me?"

"I love Killian, flaws and all, and his handicap doesn't bother me. I always assumed it didn't bother him, but he said something to me and now all I want to do is give him back the hand Gold took from him. So I'm asking if it's possible?"

"I don't know," Regina replied after a moment of thought, "That's not a spell I've ever attempted. I don't know if there even is one."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Emma frowned.

"But I'll look into it," Regina offered as Emma turned to leave a second time.

"If you're hoping this will put me in your debt, don't hold your breath," Emma replied.

"The way I see it, I'm in Hook's debt. He didn't have to help us rescue Henry, but he did," Regina explained, "We'll never be able to thank him enough. If I can give him back his hand, I will. No strings attached."

Emma choked on the emotion she felt forming. It had been a shot in the dark when she'd first thought of replacing his hand, but now it could be a reality.

"I'd better get back to the station," Emma stated.

"I'll let you know what I find out," Regina vowed.

Emma nodded as she left Regina's office. She was in a fog, so much so that she walked right past her mother.

"Everything alright?" Mary Margaret rushed to get Emma's attention with a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," Emma jumped from fright.

"Everything alright?" Mary Margaret repeated.

"Yeah, just wedding jitter stuff," Emma waved off her concern.

"Were you at city hall getting the marriage license?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That would have been a good idea," Emma snorted, "No, I was asking Regina to the wedding. Killian and I talked about it last night. I wanted to get it out of the way before I lost my nerve."

"She didn't say anything Regina-like, did she?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Regina-like?" Emma prompted her.

"Well, at my wedding she promised to destroy everyone's happiness," Mary Margaret stated, "And she was quite effective in doing that for twenty-eight years."

"I think that grudge has ended," Emma stated, "Regina and I owe it to Henry to put aside our issues. Inviting her to our wedding is that first step."

"Then what has you in such a fog," Mary Margaret asked.

"I asked Regina if it was possible to give Killian his hand back," Emma stated as she led her mother into the privacy of the town's gardens.

"Emma, you can't do something like that," Mary Margaret gasped, "Magic always comes with a price."

"Dark magic," Emma stated.

"And that's the kind of magic you're asking of Regina," Mary Margaret responded, "I know all about the temptations of the dark side, but the price is not something you're willing to pay. I know you."

"It's probably not even possible," Emma waved off her mother's concern, "It's not worth worrying about."

"Is that what Regina said?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She said she didn't know of a way, but that she'd look into it," Emma kicked at a stone at her feet, "I made it clear that there was no way I would be indebted to her as a result."

"That's one way to start," Mary Margaret sighed in relief, "But Emma, think this through. Even if Killian says that he wants his hand back, it may not be something that he truly wants. He may just want to know that you're okay with him just as he is."

"I am," Emma insisted.

"He'll adapt," Mary Margaret insisted, "When the baby comes, he'll learn how to hold and comfort it despite his handicap. He doesn't need a magic hand to be a good dad."

"You're right," Emma nodded, "I just need to reassure him that I love him hook and all."

"It does kind of grow on a person," Mary Margaret smirked.

"Hands off my fiancé, Mommy Dearest," Emma teased.

"He's a little too dark for me," Mary Margaret laughed, "Come on. I'm craving some of Granny's pie. I'll buy you a slice."

"I should get back to the station," Emma replied, "David is expecting me."

"He'll understand a pregnant woman's cravings, or in this case two."

"Lead the way," Emma wrapped her arm into her mother's as they made their way to Granny's for a slice of pie.

* * *

"Should I be nervous?" Killian was greeted with a homemade dinner when he returned from his daily excursion on the water.

"Didn't you say I should take lessons from my mother?" Emma smiled.

"I didn't think you'd actually take me seriously," he stepped in for a kiss, his lips lingering against hers even as the smells of a very tempting dinner hit his nose.

"One hundred percent made by my very own hands," Emma beamed with pride, "And edible."

"I'll be the judge of that," he told her as his hand fell to her abdomen, "How is our newest addition doing today?"

"Pretty good actually," Emma replied as she leaned back slightly to make her stomach more pronounced for him to caress, "I've only thrown up twice today."

Killian chuckled as he knelt down to kiss her stomach before making his way apprehensively towards the dinner table where Emma was assembling their meal.

The meal Emma had prepared looked edible, which was a change from the other dishes she'd served him, yet Killian was still apprehensive as he pushed the food around the plate.

"Have you tried this yet?" he lifted a curious eyebrow.

"I tested bits and pieces as I was cooking, but I was saving the full taste test for you," she stated. Her eyes were eager for his response. She felt she finally had mastered a dish.

Still nervous, he took the smallest bite possible and chewed it as best he could before he actually allowed himself to taste it all while Emma looked on.

"So," she looked on anxiously as he swallowed.

"It's good," Killian stated, much to his own disbelief.

Emma gave a triumphant smile as she dug into her own dish.

"What's your secret?" Killian asked as he dug in with gusto now that he knew it was truly edible. Spending all day aboard his ship, he was famished. "Did Mary Margaret duck out just before I arrived?"

"I should be insulted with your insinuation," she scoffed.

"But am I close to the truth," he smirked.

"No," she insisted, "Mary Margaret may have pointed me in the right direction, but she left before things got complicated. I made this all myself."

"I'll believe that when you're able to replicate it," he chuckled as he continued to eat his meal despite her continued glares.

"I did something foolish today," Emma sighed as her anger quickly evaporated.

"Foolish how?" he asked with a mouth full of food. Every now and then he would forget the manners he'd been taught as a young lad and revert to the unmannered sailor that spent all his time with other sailors with no manners at all.

"I talked to Regina about the wedding," she replied as she ignored his lapse in manners.

"How is that foolish?" he gave her a perplexed look as he swallowed his bite, having realized his lapse, "We talked last night about inviting her."

"Talking to her wasn't the foolish part," she explained, "It was something that I asked her after inviting her to the wedding."

"What was that, Love?"

"I asked Regina if there was a way to replace your missing hand," she replied.

"Oh," Killian's eyes went wide as he glanced towards his hook, "And what did she say?"

"She didn't know of a way," Emma replied, "But she said she'd look into it. Then I talked to my mom. She pointed out that magic like that comes at a price, a price that neither one of us is willing to pay, or at least a price that neither one of us should pay."

"Depends on the price," Killian mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, look at me," she guided his eyes to hers, "I love everything about you, from that arrogant smirk to the curve of your hook. We'll figure things out when the baby comes. You'll adapt."

"You don't understand," he left the table abruptly and made his way to the roof.

"What don't I understand?" Emma followed him up and pinned him against the rail.

"It's not just the hook, it's what the hook represents," he took a deep breath to calm himself, "This hook is part of the villain that I was for three hundred years that sought revenge from a man that not only took my hand but killed my first love. I don't want to be that man anymore. I want to be Killian Jones, a pirate with a code and the capacity to love someone."

"You are that man, Killian," she replied as she rubbed at his shoulder, "You don't need two hands to be that man to me or our child."

"Maybe I need that reminder for myself."

"What about the price that comes with using dark magic?" Emma asked.

Killian's eyes cast towards the rail. He didn't have an answer.

"It may not be a possibility at all," Emma told him.

"Will you think less of me if I accept Regina's help if it is possible?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Just be sure that the price isn't too high."

"I won't risk you or our child's life," he assured her.

"Or your own life," Emma added.

"Or my own life," he amended, "Or the lives of anyone we care about."

"Thank you," she grasped his shoulders to turn him towards her, "I love you. Nothing will change that."

"I love you," he wrapped her tight in his arms.

* * *

"How are you going to tell Henry?" David asked his daughter at the station the next day. Emma had just returned from the bathroom having suffered through yet another bout of morning sickness.

"I guess I haven't even thought about it," Emma slumped into her chair, "I think he'll be excited about it…at least I hope he will be."

"He was happy to be gaining an aunt or uncle," David reminded her.

"I guess Killian and I should talk about how we're going to break that particular news to him," Emma replied, "I kept telling Henry that we'd talk through all these life changing events before they happened, but I haven't. Killian and I got engaged without discussing it with him. Now I'm pregnant and giving him a sibling in seven months, and I haven't talked through any of that with him. It's a wonder he's still talking to me."

"He seems excited about you and Killian getting married," David offered.

"Yeah, he does," Emma nodded.

"He's a pretty resilient kid," David stated, "Even if he's upset at first, he'll come around. He wants you to be happy."

"I guess I keep waiting to mess something up enough where he'll want to run back to Regina's full time," Emma admitted.

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about this," David stated, "Just tell him. Whatever his reaction, we'll all deal with it. A little advice though, it wouldn't hurt to butter him up a little first."

"Not bad advice," Emma smiled, "Thanks, Pops."

* * *

"So chocolate cake is supposed to gain favors with Henry?" Killian asked as he returned from Granny's with the cake Emma had ordered earlier that day for her planned mother-son dinner.

"It certainly can't hurt," Emma replied as she put the finishes on the best home cooked meal she could manage. She was by no means a gourmet cook yet, but with her mother's patient help, she was improving.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Killian ran his hand along her abdomen.

"So nervous," she nodded.

"I can stay if you want," he offered.

"I need a little mother-son time with him," Emma replied, "I hope you understand."

"I do," he assured her, "I can keep myself occupied for the evening."

"Just until Henry goes to bed," Emma replied, "I still want you in bed with me tonight."

"As you wish, Love," Killian whispered into her ear.

Henry burst through the door.

"Hey, Henry," Emma greeted him with an eager smile, "How was school?"

"Fine," Henry shrugged.

"How'd your study session go this afternoon?" she asked.

"Fine," he shrugged again.

"I'll see you later," Killian kissed Emma's cheek before stepping over to ruffle Henry's hair.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Henry asked the pirate.

"Not tonight," Killian replied.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Henry gulped nervously.

"Is there anything you should be in trouble for?" Emma eyed him curiously.

Henry gave it a moment of thought before shaking his head from side to side. Near as he could remember, there wasn't anything to confess.

"I wanted to have a night just the two of us," Emma explained as Killian left them, "A lot has been happening. I just wanted to have a night to talk through all of that."

"I'm fine with you and Killian getting married," Henry assured her, "More than fine actually. I'm happy for you. I told you that when you first got engaged."

"We never really talked through all of this like I promised we would," Emma replied, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Henry shrugged, "I liked that Killian surprised you like he did."

"It was certainly a surprise," Emma agreed as she motioned him towards the table to start their meal.

"It's how it should be," Henry stated as he dove into the meal, "He's supposed to sweep you off your feet."

"So you're okay with Killian moving in here permanently and us being a family?" she asked.

"Yeah," Henry's head bobbed up and down.

"I hope you know that Killian doesn't want to replace your father," Emma stated.

"He already told me that," Henry stated, "Mom, really, I'm okay with all of this."

"There's something else we need to talk about," Emma began as she set her fork aside.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"I'm just going to say this," Emma took a deep breath, "Killian and I didn't plan for it, but I'm pregnant."

Her news was met with silence, a long, unbearable silence.

"Henry," Emma prompted him finally, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Ahhh," Henry began, "Uh, wow."

"Is that all?" Emma asked.

"So…uh…wow," was all Henry was able to manage.

"I hope you know that I love you, and nothing will change that," Emma stated.

"When will you…how long until…?" Henry stammered out.

"I'm two months pregnant," Emma was able to translate his question, "So we have about seven months."

"Did you know before Killian asked you?" Henry asked.

"No," Emma shook her head, "Neither of us did. It was just excellent timing. We just found out."

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know?" he asked.

"Yes, we told them last night," she replied.

"Are you happy about this?" Henry asked.

"We are," Emma's head nodded, "We both are…It's okay if you're not. I know that is a surprise. I hope after a bit of time though that you'll be okay with it."

"Is it a boy or girl?" he inquired.

"It's too soon for us to know that," Emma replied, "But if we decide to find out, you'll be the first person we tell. I promise."

"I love my mom…Regina, but sometimes I wish you'd never given me up," Henry admitted.

"Every day of my life since I made the decision to give you up, I've wished that I never had," Emma replied, "I've missed so much of your life. That will always be the biggest regret of my life. I'm so sorry, Henry. I don't know if I've ever said that to you before, but I am…so, so sorry."

"I know," Henry nodded, "But things worked out how they were supposed to. We're all together in Storybrooke where we belong."

"You are wise beyond your years, Henry," Emma smiled.

"You'd better eat," Henry encouraged her, "My baby brother or sister is probably hungry, and this is actually good for a change."

Emma laughed as she picked up her fork and resumed eating.

**TBC…**

 


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm nervous," Emma's hands covered her stomach as the butterflies were getting the best of her as her mother fussed over her dress.

"Is it nerves or morning sickness?" Mary Margaret asked quietly so that the guests gathering outside wouldn't hear their discussion.

Even though Emma had told Henry about their impending new addition to the family, Emma and Killian had agreed to keep the news quiet until after the wedding.

"Nerves," Emma replied, "I'm certain of it."

"There is nothing to be nervous about," her mother gave her a reassuring smile, "All you have to do is stand before our family and friends and profess your love for Killian. That should be the easiest thing you'll do today."

"I'm more worried about tripping over this dress or vomiting on it."

"Focus on Killian," her mother advised her, "If you get nervous and feel like you might get sick, just look into his eyes."

"That would be easier if you'd let me see him before the ceremony," Emma replied.

"It's bad luck," was Mary Margaret's simple response.

"And we've had enough of that to last a lifetime," Emma sighed.

There was a soft knock at the door and then Regina popped her head in tentatively. "May I have a minute with the bride?"

"As long as no curses are going to be cast," Mary Margaret cautioned the town's mayor. Mary Margaret stayed put as Regina stepped into Killian's quarters, which had been turned into the bridal suite for the day.

"May we have a minute?" Regina motioned Mary Margaret away.

"Anything you have to say to Emma you can say to me," Mary Margaret stood frozen in place.

Regina hesitated, waiting for Emma to confirm her mother's stance.

"It's okay," Emma replied, "She's given her two cents already, and she'll likely give it again."

"I have a wedding present for you," Regina smiled apprehensively as she handed Emma a scroll of parchment.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret looked over her daughter's shoulder as Emma pulled the ribbon away and pulled it open.

"It's a spell to replace your groom's hand as we discussed," Regina explained, "Surprisingly it's a simple spell. Even a novice should be able to cast it."

"A novice like me," Emma concluded.

"All you need is a lock of hair from the person that took your beloved's hand or one of his descendants. Killian needs to hold the lock of hair as you say the spell," Regina added, "It may be painful at first, but the limb should be replaced immediately."

"Are you really still thinking about this?" Mary Margaret gasped, "What about the dark side of magic? There is always a price to be paid."

"I believe that price has already been paid," Regina stated, "Because of Hook, Henry was returned to Storybrooke safe and sound. I will ask nothing more of him or Emma."

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head vigorously, "It's never that simple. There's a catch. There has to be."

"I've done the research," Regina insisted, "There are multiple accounts in my books of this spell being used. None of them reference any downside. Sometimes it is this simple."

"So I need a lock of Gold's hair or the hair of his son or grandson. Killian holds the hair. I say this spell and poof he has a new hand," Emma responded skeptically.

"I don't know if there will be a poof," Regina stated, "But yes, that's what should happen."

"This is in Latin," Mary Margaret stated as she read over Emma's shoulder, "For all we know, this is an attempt for you to recast the curse that sent us here in the first place."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. I've given everyone many reasons not to. You can translate it if you'd like to double check, but you have my word that this spell will do only what it was intended to do," Regina replied, "It is my wedding gift to the biological mother of my son, nothing more."

"Thank you, Regina," Emma stated as she allowed the paper to curl into a scroll once more.

"And congratulations, Sheriff Swan," Regina stated, "I can't say much for your taste in grooms, but I hope you two will be very happy together."

Emma nodded as Regina turned to leave.

"One last thing, Sheriff," Regina turned around, "The spell must be spoken by one that feels true love towards the recipient."

"So no pressure or anything," Emma released a shaky breath as Regina left.

"You can't be thinking about..." Mary Margaret began.

"We've already had this discussion," Emma silenced her mother, "If this is what Killian wants, I'm going to give it a try. This is his choice to make, not mine, certainly not yours."

Henry came in to announce everyone was ready for the ceremony to start, which silenced any further conversation that mother and daughter had left.

* * *

The ceremony went by in a blur. Killian looked gorgeous in the simple modern day suit that he'd selected for the ceremony. The service was short and sweet. The reception afterwards was just as simple. It was everything that Emma never thought she'd ever have or want. As the sun set for the evening, the newlyweds retired to their cottage emotionally exhausted.

"So do I call you Mrs. Jones now?" Killian smiled into her neck as they watched the sun slip from the horizon as they stood on the roof of their cottage as he pulled the pins from her hair so that her golden curls could fall to her shoulders. In his eyes, she'd never looked more beautiful than that day. She'd been radiating happiness all day.

"Swan-Jones," she shook her head.

"That's quite a mouthful," he chuckled.

"Emma," she touched his chin, "Call me Emma."

"Emma," he whispered in her ear, "Always and forever my Emma."

"I like the forever part," she smiled as she turned towards him, her smile still in place, "I have a wedding gift for you."

"Are giving of gifts traditional amongst the bride and groom?" he inquired.

"Yes," she nodded, "So you better have gotten me one."

"It's not exactly a gift that you'll be able to hold," he told her as he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons, "But it will be yours forever."

"I'm not taking your heart to put in a box," she told him.

"Wasn't my thought," he told her as he revealed his chest to her.

"Is that?" she caressed his chest softly, tracing the letters of her name inked over his heart.

"So that anyone that tries to take my heart knows exactly who it belongs to," he told her as he brought her fingers to his lips, taking the time to kiss each one.

Killian's gesture brought tears to her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"And my gift?" he prompted her.

"Hold this," Emma thrust a lock of her son's hair into his hand as she pulled out the scroll Regina had given her before the ceremony.

"Is this Henry's?" he looked at it in confusion at the strands of hair in his hands.

"Willingly donated," Emma nodded as she took a deep breath, "Stop talking. I have to say this."

"Say what?" he asked, "You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing I have to tell you, just stop talking," she replied.

"I don't unders…" he was silenced as she brought her hand to cover his mouth.

"Here is your first tip to a successful marriage. When your wife tells you to stop talking, you stop talking," she replied, "Now I'm going to read this, and you are going to remain completely silent as I do this."

"And this is my present?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she scowled at him. When he remained silent, she inhaled nervously. This wasn't just a test of her magical abilities, but also a test of her love. If it worked, he was her true love. If it didn't, he was simply her love. She didn't want to think of the ramifications of that.

Killian said nothing more as he held the lock of Henry's hair in his hand. He wondered if her gift had something to do with their child. Perhaps she was going to show him a preview of what he or she would look like. He was lost in his own fantasy when searing pain erupted from his left arm, pain that brought him literally to his knees as his hook fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"Emma," he doubled over in pain as Emma read the last word.

"Oh my, Killian, are you okay?" her hand went to his shoulder as a warm glow surrounded him.

The pain Killian felt subsided almost as quickly as it came. Just as he was about to ask Emma what she'd done, he felt a sensation he hadn't truly felt in three hundred years…the night air against the fingertips of his left hand…a hand, his hand.

"Emma," he gasped as he wiggled and flexed his fingers, the new limb following his every command.

"It worked!" Emma exclaimed as she dropped the scroll and threw her arms around him.

"How?" he asked as he continue to flex his fingers.

"Regina gave me the spell," she explained as she brought his hand to her stomach so that the first thing he truly felt was the slight bump of their child growing inside her.

"What about the price to be paid?" Killian asked.

"She said that you'd already done more than necessary," Emma replied.

"I can't believe this," he laughed as he hugged her tight.

"You're truly Killian Jones again," she told him, "My one true love."

"Your Killian Jones," he told her as he caressed her cheek with his left hand, relishing the feel against his fingertips. "You feel amazing."

"Let's put this ring where it truly belongs, okay?" she asked as she pulled his wedding band from his right hand.

Killian nodded as he held his hand still for a moment for her to slip the ring.

"Take me to bed," she suggested as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Let's put that hand through its paces."

"As you wish, Love," he replied as he lifted her into his arms and carried her off to bed.

* * *

"Good morning, Love," Killian caressed her shoulder softly as her eyes began to flutter open in the early hours of their first morning as a husband and wife.

"Morning," she responded softly even though her smile was lighting up the room.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Never slept better," she smiled as she nudged her nose into his chest to take in his natural scent, "You?"

"First night as a married man," he chuckled, "Best bloody night of sleep ever."

"How's that hand treating you?" she asked as she spotted the band of gold around a finger of his left hand.

Killian's hand flexed in response as he took in its appearance. Had he not spent three hundred years staring at a hook, he never would have thought his hand had been missing. It looked identical to his right hand, complete with the calluses earned from hard work aboard the Jolly Roger. "Feels a little foreign yet."

"Missing the hook?" she asked as she ran the tip of her finger in random patterns along his chest, nudging the bed sheets lower down his torso. She took a few minutes to take in the new tattoo on his chest with her name covering his heart.

"It does grow on a person after three hundred years," he chuckled.

"If you want, I can cut your hand off again," she offered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," he told her as he entwined his hand into hers and rolled over until she was pinned to the bed beneath him. "Please tell me there is nowhere we have to be today."

"Nope," she shook her head, "It's just you and me today. I was able to convince my mom to hold off on opening presents for a couple of days. My dad is covering at the station. Henry is staying at Regina's. Anyone that comes knocking today has less than honorable intentions and isn't worth speaking to."

"Good, because I'm not allowing you to leave this bed today," he told her as he dipped his head to kiss along her collarbone.

"All day?" she asked as her fingers tangled into his hair as his teeth scraped against her skin just enough to stoke the fires inside her, "That might be a bit of a problem. We're going to need nourishment and bathroom breaks and perhaps showers."

"Do you always take my words so literally?" he chuckled as he continued on with his roaming lips.

"Killian?" she asked his name as more of a question than he'd expected.

"Yes, my love," he prompted her as he glanced up to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Is this what true happiness feels like?" she asked, her heart fluttering as his eyes bore in on hers.

"I sure hope so," he replied as he resumed kissing a random pattern along the column of her throat.

"We're going to stay like this, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll do or say something in the near future that will twist your lovely panties into a knot," he chuckled, "Remember those hormones we joked about with your mother being pregnant. You have those too."

"I do not!" she gasped.

"Oh, but you do," he assured her as her hand slapped at his shoulder, "And just like her you have no sense of humor about them. Love, this is a wonderful time for us. Let's enjoy this and the hormones that come with it."

"I am not hormonal," she insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"If it makes a difference, you're very lovely when you're hormonal," he wagged an eyebrow at her.

"It doesn't," she huffed a second time.

"I love you," he stated as he tried to pry her arms away from her chest to give himself access with no success.

"I love you, too," she responded as she kept her limbs firmly planted against her chest, "But right now I'm mad at you."

"For calling you hormonal?" he smirked.

"Yes," she stuck out her lip to pout.

"How foolish of me," he tried to pour on the charm.

"I think I'm going to take one of those showers I mentioned," she responded as she sat up, pushing the covers away.

"What about our day in bed?" he asked as he spun onto his back as she crossed the bedroom, his pathetic pout fixed in place.

"Maybe if you didn't work up such a sweat last night, I'd consider it," she replied as she disappeared into the bathroom. It only took a moment for him to hear the shower starting as he sniffed at his own skin to understand what she was referencing. Near as he could tell, he smelled like he always did. As he lay in bed, he contemplated his options. He thought about going to the kitchen to make them breakfast or possibly joining her in the shower. One thing he knew was that he couldn't simply lie in bed and wait for her.

"You made the bed," Emma frowned as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. She was using another towel to soak up the water in hair. "What happened to spending all day in bed?"

"Last I checked you seemed opposed to that idea," he told her as he stepped into her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I never said that," she stated defensively, "I took a shower, and I was rather hoping you'd join me."

"There didn't seem to be that invitation either," he replied as he brushed the hair away from her neck.

"Be the pirate, Killian," she laughed out, "Take charge every now and then. A girl likes that."

"I don't care about any other girls, just my wife, my beautiful, talented, hormonal wife," he punctuated each compliment with a kiss to her neck.

"I am not hormonal," she spun in his arms abruptly. Her eyes were lit with amusement.

"Yes, you are," he insisted as he pecked at her lips, "But I love you anyways."

"Bloody pirate," she rolled her eyes.

"One of those hormones in particular that I love," he paused to kiss her a bit more thoroughly as he searched for the tucked in corner of her towel to free her, "You are insatiable."

"A woman whose thirst for sex suddenly rivals yours. Of course you'd love that," she snickered.

"Your thirst for sex has always rivaled mine," he laughed, "You were just playing hard to get."

Emma wrapped the towel she'd been using to dry her hair around his neck and brought him close so she could whisper in his ear, "I'd love to have those urges satisfied, but you smell. I can't even think about sex until you do something about it."

"Since when don't you enjoy my natural musk?" he inquired as he raised his arm to sniff under his armpit to get a handle on what she could be referring to.

"It's those hormones you love so much," she spoke into his ear, "They give me a super sense of smell. The same thing happened when I was pregnant with Henry. You don't know what a curse it is to have an enhanced sense of smell when you're forced to eat prison food."

"How about you get yourself comfortable in bed," he suggested as he freed her from the towel finally and dropped it to the floor, "I'll give myself a rinse and then we'll see what I can do about satisfying those sexual urges of yours."

"Be a dear and do a bit more than rinse," she requested as she bit down lightly on his earlobe, "Scrub up good."

"As you wish, Love," he tapped her backside affectionate.

Emma wiggled free of his arms and made herself comfortable on their bed as he disappeared into the bathroom. Emma rubbed at her stomach.

"We get to enjoy being pregnant this time, don't we, Little One," she spoke to the baby for the first time. "We get to run daddy ragged with the mood swings and food cravings and have him bend to every one of our whims. He is going to do everything that we ask of him because he loves us so much. Your daddy is going to dote on you. He's going to teach you to sail and, if I let him, fight with swords. Your childhood won't be traditional, but I promise you that you'll be one hundred percent loved."

"Is someone here?" Killian inquired as he stepped out of the bathroom drying himself with a towel.

"Nope," she shook her head, "It's just you and me."

"Then who were you talking to?" he asked as he toss the towel on the floor next to the one she'd been wrapped in earlier and advanced towards her.

Emma began to blush in reply.

"Working on your pillow talk, Love?" he inquired as he laid out next to her.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" she turned the tables quickly to cover her embarrassment.

"I have no complaints about our sex life, Love," he assured her as he ran his hand along her side, his fingertips relishing in the feel of her silken skin, slightly pink and warm from the shower she'd taken.

Emma released a soft gasp as he traced along the underside of her breast. Her eyes closed as she savored the feel. Just the simple touch could spark the fire inside her.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked a second time, his voice soft.

The blush spread as she ducked her head into his chest.

Her avoidance of the issue made him all the more curious. "Are you hiding a lover?"

Emma's response was to simply smack his shoulder.

"Emma, Love," he guided her gaze to his, his crystal clear blue eyes locking with hers.

"I was talking to the baby," she finally answer his question, "And I feel a bit silly about it."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "It's just something I've never done before. This is all so new to me. I know I was pregnant before, but I didn't take the time to bond with the baby. I always knew that I was going to give Henry up after giving birth, so I didn't want to get attached."

"We most definitely want to get attached this time," he nuzzled into her neck. His hand drifted to her stomach to run circles into her rising belly. He'd been hesitant to point out that her stomach was beginning to round.

"I want to savor everything about this pregnancy," she told him, "Even the mood swings and strange food cravings."

"What about this bump in your belly?" he asked, "Is that something to savor?"

"Do you really think that's a baby bump?" her eyes twinkled in reply.

"This pleases you," he concluded.

"Yes," she released a giggle as she nodded.

"My swan is as giddy as a little girl," he noted, "This must be one of those mood swings because my swan is never giddy like a little girl."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she chose to ignore his teasing.

"You're not going to like me for saying this, but either a boy or girl works for me," he replied.

"That's such a cop out," she groaned.

"Sorry, cop out?" he scratched his temple in confusion.

"I really need to buy you that book of modern slang," she sighed, "It means you took the easy way out of answering the question. You have an opinion, but you just don't want to give it."

"In my day, this wasn't a discussion that was had between a man and the woman carrying his child," he explained.

"How would you know?" she challenged him.

"I may not have been a father before, but I know about these things," he explained.

"Because pirates know all," she rolled her eyes.

"We're not going to get anywhere in this discussion. This is our first full day as husband and wife. Let's not spend it arguing when there are much more pleasurable pursuits we could be enjoying."

"Our first compromise," she smiled as she placed a finger under his chin and drew his lips towards hers.

"Hmmm, I propose we never leave this bed," he hummed against her lips as his hands began to roam her body.

"I'll agree to that," she smiled against his lips.

**TBC…**

 


	27. Epilogue

"You're never going to put her down, are you?" Emma observed her husband holding their three-day-old daughter in his arms in the living room of their cottage babbling about various nautical terms. He was determined to start his daughter's education about sailing early in life. If he'd had his way, Emma would have given birth aboard his ship. He said she was born to captain her own ship as she'd been conceived aboard one.

They'd come home from the hospital earlier that day, and Killian hadn't left his daughter's side, hadn't so much as put her down.

"Why would I want to? She's so cuddly," he smiled as he pressed his lips to the infant's forehead, "Like her mother."

"We still need to figure out a name," she replied as she extended her hand to the little girl, wrapping the tiny hand around her finger, "Baby Girl Jones is only going to work for so long."

"I suppose we haven't argued about this for a good three hours," he chuckled, "We're due."

"This really shouldn't be that difficult," she sighed as she nibbled playfully at the soft hand. As enamored as her husband was, she was just as much. If Killian hadn't been holding her, Emma would have been. "It took my parents three seconds to name Leo."

"This would have been easy if this little beauty was a boy," he grumbled slightly. They'd agreed on naming their child after his brother if it had been a boy, but the girl in his arms snuck up on them. They'd both been so sure they were having a boy even though they'd never asked the doctor to confirm their suspicions, nor had they asked Mary Margaret for the use of the necklace David's mother had given her. "And the name Liam is just not going to work."

"But I wouldn't trade her for anything," Emma brought the tiny hand to her lips and kissed the softness.

"Nor would I." Killian was glowing. Fatherhood, although brief, certainly agreed with him. He hadn't stopping smiling since the moment he'd first held his daughter, even when she was putting her lungs through a workout. "Your mother suggested Eva, after her mother."

"And my father suggested Ruth," Emma added, "I can't choose one over the other, so they're both out."

"Back to square one," he laughed, "What do you think, Sweetheart? What name would you like?"

"She's a little young to be voicing her own opinion," Emma snickered as she pulled out a book of names that she'd procured when she was pregnant in the off chance this happened. "So Killian is of Irish descent, how about we pick something equally Irish?"

"I'm open for suggestions," he waited for her to start listing names.

Emma flipped to the section she'd marked and began reading through several names when one in particular seemed to catch their attention enough that they both repeated in unison, "Fallon."

"I rather like that," Killian replied as he locked eyes with his daughter, "What do you think?"

The little girl didn't say a peep.

"What is the origin?" he asked.

"It is Irish and Gaelic and means descended from a ruler," Emma replied.

"Considering her grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming, I'd say that certainly fits," he chuckled.

Henry bounced into the room and plopped down on the sofa next to his mother. "Does my sister have a name yet?"

"We think so," Emma replied, "Say hello to your baby sister, Fallon."

"Fallon, what a unique name," Mary Margaret noted as she and her husband popped into the cottage with their own infant sound asleep against David's shoulder.

"It means descendant of a ruler," Emma explained, "And considering her lineage, we took that as a sign."

"Welcome to the family, Fallon," Mary Margaret cooed as she took the baby's other hand. Reluctantly Killian handed his daughter over to Mary Margaret as the proud grandmother added, "Do we have a story to tell you. Once upon a time…"

Emma sat herself next to her husband, their left hands linking together as her head came to rest against his chest. They all listened to the familiar tale, not from a storybook but from their life.

"Are you warm enough, Love?" he asked as he brought his right arm around her shoulders when he thought he felt her shiver.

"Yes," she whispered, "Thanks to you I'm always going to be warm."

"It's all about heat, Love," he spoke into her hear, "And you bring it out in me."

The End.


End file.
